Donde perteneces
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru decide ayudar a un amigo de su difunto padre en Yokohama. Su único propósito es ofrecer ayuda, pero cierto espadachín no la dejará ir tan fácilmente, y la convencerá para quedarse donde pertenece. Traducción del fic "Where she belongs" de amoet. FINALIZADO.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Where she belongs" de amoet.

Portada de miona (pixiv).

* * *

**Prólogo**

Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso, contemplando el bokken de su padre que tenía ante ella, símbolo de su maestría en su dojo. Pero, sinceramente, no era el bokken lo que ocupaba su mente. Era el espadachín pelirrojo quien de repente hizo su aparición en ese dojo, lejos de Tokio. Ella sólo se había ido por una semana, y ahí lo tenía.

Kaoru sabía que su relación había cambiado desde el Jinchuu de Enishi. Kenshin mostró sus afectos, a su manera, sin dejar en claro su propósito. Kaoru entendió que no tenía experiencia en cómo relacionarse de manera romántica con una mujer, especialmente desde su primer matrimonio.

Y la sangre de Kaoru se congeló.

Sabía que no podía estar junto a Kenshin con la sombra de su primera esposa sobre ellos.

Y fue por eso que aceptó la invitación que le fue hecha mediante esa carta.

Y ahora, él también estaba ahí.

Un suave golpe en el shoji la alertó.

Kaoru permaneció quieta por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y abrirlo.

Y la visión tras el shoji hizo que su corazón brincara. Kenshin estaba ahí, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas, usando un kimono ligero y con el cabello suelto, y su sakabatou en su costado izquierdo. Esa visión era algo que Kaoru nunca se había imaginado antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió. "¿Le gustaría tomar té conmigo, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru parpadeó. Miró la bandeja y luego a Kenshin. Su sonrisa no vacilaba.

Kaoru también sonrió, lentamente.

"Sí."

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron y esperó a que Kaoru se acomodara en el engawa antes de sentarse junto a ella, con la bandeja entre ellos y la sakabatou a un lado junto a él.

Ambos tomaron su té, pero Kaoru no se sentía relajada. Su curiosidad la ponía nerviosa, y ya no pudo contenerse más.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó en voz baja. Su mirada estaba fija en la taza.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio que Kenshin dejaba la suya y la miraba a la cara. "Para seguir a mi corazón."

Kaoru quedó helada.

_No, no digas eso._

Agarró su taza fuertemente. "¿Tu corazón o tu deber?"

La sonrisa de Kenshin se desvaneció un poco. Kaoru lo escuchó suspirar y lo encaró, pero el pelirrojo observaba el cielo estrellado.

"Conozco a alguien a quien una vez le dije adiós y luego me siguió a Kioto." Kenshin se volvió a Kaoru. "¿Cree que esa persona lo hizo por deber?"

Kaoru casi frunció el ceño. "No llevo a otro hombre en mi corazón, Kenshin."

Kenshin sonrió genuinamente, haciendo que la chica levantara las cejas. "Entonces debes de saber cómo me siento al seguirte desde Tokio."

Kaoru frunció el ceño y colocó su taza en la bandeja. Para su sorpresa, con su velocidad, Kenshin sujetó su muñeca.

El tiempo se detuvo y Kaoru levantó poco a poco su cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

"Kaoru…"

Sus ojos eran suaves y ella podía sentir la mano callosa que la sujetaba con tanta gentileza y al mismo tiempo con temor de dejarla ir. La shihondai trató de calmar su respiración. "Buenas noches, Kenshin."

Una vez más, para su sorpresa, Kenshin la soltó de su agarre y la dejó ir.

Más tarde esa noche, Kaoru vio una sombra fuera de su shoji; la sombra de un hombre sentado en el engawa, apoyado contra una columna con la cabeza inclinada y su espada descansando en su hombro derecho.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Akisara145**: Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí! A este lindo fic lo tenía en espera a ser traducido, y al principio quería publicarlo al terminar Rengoku o Creación en ruinas, pero no me aguanté. Creo que es debido a que hace mucho no publico un KenKao dentro del universo canon del manga XD. Y sí, dentro de ese universo es casi seguro que vamos a ver a un Kenshin lento y a una Kaoru impaciente. El fic original me gustó mucho porque más allá de esas cuestiones propias de los protagonistas, hay un tercer elemento (ya sea situación o persona...) que puede llegar a suponer una amenaza sobre todo para Kenshin, tal y como dice el summary. Es una historia simple pero bonita, espero que la disfrutes!

Gracias a vos y a **CharlieFreemantheJumperch** por ser los primeros en seguirla. Qué rapidez!XD

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Tres semanas antes_

Kaoru respiró hondo y se secó la frente sudada. Sus lecciones en el Dojo Maekawa habían terminado. Observó el cielo oscuro, el sol ya se había puesto. La kendoka suspiró y comenzó a recoger su bokken y demás cosas para volver a casa.

Desde que volvió a Tokio, después del incidente con Enishi, empezó a impartir lecciones en los dojos cercanos para obtener más ingresos. Su propio dojo necesitaba reparación, sin mencionar que Sano y Megumi ya habían tomado sus propios caminos. Kaoru estaba más preocupada por la recuperación de Kenshin, y con la ayuda de Yahiko sabía que podía dejar su dojo bajo el cuidado de su aprendiz.

Su hermoso rostro se contrarió al recordar su viaje a Kioto con Kenshin para visitar la tumba de Tomoe. A pesar de la gratitud que sentía por esa mujer que la había protegido en la isla, también sentía algo de frío en su corazón. Kaoru amaba a Kenshin. Su corazón le pertenecía a él.

Pero Kenshin…

Su corazón no era devoto sólo a ella.

Maekawa-san la acompañó hasta el portón y Kaoru se inclinó ante el hombre. No se sorprendió de ver a Kenshin esperándola afuera.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

"¿Cómo estuvieron las lecciones, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Estuvieron bien."

Un típico saludo, como siempre.

Caminaron juntos y Kaoru notó a Kenshin más cerca de lo usual. Estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento, más aún cuando le contó de su desolación al creerla muerta. Kaoru se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Kenshin sobre su espalda baja.

Cuando llegaron al dojo, como siempre, Kenshin le ofreció la cena y un baño mientras ella le daba las gracias. Después, le dio las buenas noches a Kenshin y se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, Kaoru suspiró largamente.

Eso fue cercano, pero nada ocurrió.

* * *

Kenshin vio a Kaoru irse a su habitación y agachó la cabeza. Una parte de él quería ir con ella, de todas maneras estaban solos, pero su lado lógico siempre salía ganando. Varias veces quiso hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. Se preguntaba si Kaoru aún lo quería después de todo lo sucedido. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no la dejaría ir y no la dejaría él, debido a ese fuerte sentimiento que lo consumía y que fue lo que propició que se despidiera de su primer amor. Quería decirle a Tomoe que había encontrado su felicidad y que quería vivir el presente.

Después de sentir el ki de Kaoru suavizarse y escuchar su respiración acompasada, Kenshin volvió a su habitación y tomó su sakabatou. Regresó a su anterior puesto frente al cuarto de la joven, sentado en el engawa y apoyándose sobre la columna, de la misma manera en que dormía en los tiempos de guerra. Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, él la protegería.

* * *

En la mañana, como todos los días, Kaoru despertó con el desayuno listo. Yahiko ya había llegado para ayudarla a reparar la sala de entrenamientos. Kenshin no se adentró a la sala, sólo miraba de lejos. Ella a menudo veía sus ojos fijos en un punto en la pared, un punto que tenía una estocada de espada, y se estremeció. Probablemente ese era el lugar donde Enishi había colocado la muñeca.

Varios trabajadores llegaron y comenzaron su trabajo en la casa, y Kaoru, junto a Yahiko, los observaba. La chica suspiró al pensar que el dinero que había ganado el día anterior estaba destinado para pagar a los obreros.

"Disculpe, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru se volvió y vio al cartero acompañado por Kenshin. Ella parpadeó. Debió haber estado demasiado absorta, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

"¿Sí?"

El hombre le entregó la correspondencia. "Una carta para usted desde Yokohama."

Kaoru alzó las cejas y miró el sobre antes de tomarlo. "Gracias," dijo con una sonrisa.

El cartero se inclinó y se dio la vuelta, siempre con Kenshin a su lado. Kaoru pudo percibir al pelirrojo mirando el sobre en su mano.

Yahiko observó la carta. "¿Yokohama? ¿Tienes amigos en Yokohama?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "No que yo sepa." Examinó la misiva y vio el nombre del remitente.

Fujiya.

La curiosidad de Kaoru aumentó.

Se dirigió al engawa y abrió la carta.

_Estimada Kamiya-san,_

_Disculpe por esta repentina carta, pero no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda. Soy Yosuke Fujiya, un amigo de su padre. Ambos éramos cercanos antes de que lo enviaran a la guerra. Lamento su pérdida y la tardanza de mis condolencias. Después de que la guerra finalizara, abrí un dojo y comencé a enseñar kendo, como su padre. Y hace unos meses atrás, mi dojo tuvo intrusos e hice lo mejor de mi parte para cuidarlo. Pero, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, las cosas se están saliendo de control. Me gustaría saber si usted o tal vez alguno de sus aprendices pueda venir a ayudarme. Adjunté un mapa de mi dojo en caso de que decida acudir._

_Muchas gracias._

_Atentamente,_

_Fujiya Yosuke_

_Maestro del Dojo Fujiya _

Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Kenshin la miraba desde lejos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Primero que nada:

**Akisara145:** Entiendo y estoy de acuerdo con que Kaoru y Kenshin terminan por superar todo lo referido a Tomoe y lo que eso conlleva; pero por otro lado, también entiendo que muchos escritores prefieran tomar la inseguridad y la sombra del primer amor para armar jaleo en el fic XD. Y eso que me he leído varios de este estilo, cuando me encantaría ver más historias de su posterior vida juntos, con Kenji y otros hijos de ser posible. Además, creo que también está el factor de que no hubo una declaración de amor explícita en el manga (sacando la de Kaoru), o por lo menos a lo telenovela como todo el mundo quiere ver XD, entonces la gente se imagina este tipo de escenarios decisivos. Pero bueno, ésas son cuestiones que dependen de cada escritor creo XD.

**Atarashii Hajimari:** amoet es lo más! Su manera de escribir es concisa y nada rebuscada, disfruté mucho traducir Las Crónicas de Kenji en su momento. Es genial, qué más puedo decir! Lo de los capítulos creo que se van extendiendo a medida que avanza la historia, así que tranqui que va a haber más para disfrutar. Además, el hecho de que sean cortos es la razón principal de que actualice tan seguido, sino tal vez estaría como con otros fics ahí mirando lo largos que son los capítulos y haciendo tiempo XD. Y lo de Kenshin...él por decreto ya es como es; y sí, no sólo es así por el hecho de que haya pasado casi toda su vida como vagabundo y habiendo conocido a una sola mujer, sino que también la relación con esa mujer se dio de manera accidentada y sin que se hicieran los pasos correctos. Nunca la cortejó ni nada parecido, y tal vez de no ser por las circunstancias no se hubieran casado. Lo cual hace que la experiencia de Kenshin sea igual a cero. Y bueno, veremos aquí como la situación lo despierta de sus dudas, así como si Kaoru deja de una vez sus inseguridades que no van al caso.

**Ane himura:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y bueno, Kenshin no es Kenshin si no le anda dando vueltas al asunto, a ver si espabila, que se vienen situaciones y personas bastante interesantes.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Kaoru asistió al maestro de otro dojo por la tarde y Kenshin insistió en acompañarla antes de regresar a preparar la cena. Sabía que había algo importante en esa carta, teniendo a Kaoru algo callada y sin el mismo brillo de siempre en los ojos. Kenshin se daba cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar preguntar sobre la misiva, pero por otro lado, la inquietud de Kaoru también era asunto suyo. Se había prometido a sí mismo protegerla siempre y si se sentía con curiosidad, al menos podía preguntar, ¿correcto?

Correcto.

El Dojo Kamiya necesitaba reparación luego del ataque de Enishi, y Kaoru trabajaba horas extra para poder arreglarlo todo. Kenshin suspiró y recordó el dinero que Yamagata le había dado por lo de Shishio. Era más que suficiente y había contemplado darle algo a Kaoru para ayudar a reparar el dojo, pero temía que la joven pensara que la estaba subestimando. Kaoru había vivido sola desde la muerte de su padre y antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Kenshin continuaba preparando la cena mientras permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos. La sala de entrenamiento probablemente necesitaría otros dos o tres días antes de volverla a usar. Finalmente, después de tanto debatirse, Kenshin decidió que le daría algo de su dinero a Kaoru, quisiera ella o no. Lo peor que podría pasar era que lo echara de la casa.

Kenshin detuvo su mano y su cuerpo se heló. La idea de dejar a Kaoru era algo impensable. No después de creer que estaba muerta. Y nadie la podría proteger si él se iba.

Pero Kaoru estaba en todo su derecho de sacarlo de su vida. Él era sólo su amigo, su mejor amigo.

¿Lo era?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no. Kaoru le había dicho que quería quedarse con él, cosa que le hizo feliz escuchar. Su aceptación, su confianza en él era la fuerza que lo atraía a ella.

Y su sonrisa.

Oh, esa sonrisa.

El corazón de Kenshin latía con fuerza. Ésa era una verdadera sonrisa. Era esa sonrisa lo que lo hacía feliz hasta el delirio. Kaoru lo hacía sentirse de esa manera sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sobre todo, ella había permanecido a su lado en Kioto cuando él pensaba que no lo haría, pero lo hizo. No lo dejó. Ella no lo dejó como…

Kenshin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Se había jurado protegerla por siempre.

_¿Como un amigo?_

No, no quería mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que no quería que su relación con Kaoru evolucionara a algo más de lo que ya tenían. Quería seguir su corazón, poder llamarla su mujer.

Ser su marido.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que Kenshin se estremeciera de buena manera.

Rápidamente descartó de su mente la posibilidad de convertirse en el esposo de Kaoru y retomó sus quehaceres.

* * *

Kaoru sonrió y se inclinó ante el dueño del dojo. Había sido generoso con la paga. No sólo sonreía por el dinero, sino por la posibilidad de pedirle a Kenshin que cocinara algo diferente o tal vez yendo a cenar al Akabeko. Ella y Kenshin necesitaban un pequeño descanso de la cocina. Además, el dinero era suficiente como para que el dojo terminara de ser reparado antes de lo esperado. Por mucho que le encantara echar una mano y enseñar en otro dojo, Kaoru prefería impartir clases en el suyo propio.

Dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño al recordar la carta que había recibido el día anterior. Aún no había tomado una decisión. Una parte de ella quería ignorarla. Su dojo también había soportado ese tipo de cosas y pudo ser socorrida por un espadachín que ahora vivía con ella. Quizás el Dojo Fujiya tendría la suerte de encontrar el mismo tipo de ayuda. Y otra parte de ella quería ayudar. Después de todo, el propietario del dojo era amigo de su padre. Enviar a Yahiko era una opción, sin embargo, Kaoru temía que fuera muy joven para lidiar con una situación así. Pero si ella se iba, tendría que dejar su dojo.

Al ver al espadachín pelirrojo esperándola, Kaoru dejó de lado su preocupación por la carta. Kenshin también se inclinó ante el dueño y cuando la puerta se cerró, se acercó a Kaoru sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estuvieron sus lecciones, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa. "Muy bien, y el maestro fue generoso con el pago." Sacó el dinero de su manga y abrió su billetera. Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon al ver que Kaoru tomaba un poco y se lo daba.

"Puedes cocinar algo diferente mañana, Kenshin, ¿o podemos ir al Akabeko? Necesitas un descanso de la cocina."

Kenshin parpadeó y miró la mano de Kaoru.

"¡Tómalo!" Kaoru le extendió la mano y Kenshin aceptó el dinero a regañadientes.

"Vamos a casa," Kaoru sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

Kenshin se quedó inmóvil con el dinero en la mano. Su corazón le gritaba que no sólo corriera hacia Kaoru para devolverle el dinero, sino que también le dijera que ya no tendría que trabajar duro. Él era el hijo de un granjero. Sabía cómo cultivar verduras o rábanos. Él sería quien trabajara duro.

"¿Kenshin?"

Kenshin pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba pocos pasos por delante de él. La alcanzó y le sonrió. Una sonrisa algo diferente a su acostumbrada sonrisa rurouni que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara.

"Una cena en el Akabeko suena bien, sí que lo hace."

Kaoru asintió aturdida y Kenshin tocó su espalda antes de reanudar su camino al Dojo Kamiya.

No, no arruinaría este momento.

Tal vez mañana después de la cena le hablaría sobre compartir su dinero con ella.

Y…la carta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru volvió temprano a casa para encontrarse con que Kenshin ya le tenía listo su baño. Se ponía su kimono mientras trataba de calmar su nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que saldría a cenar a solas con Kenshin después de las malas experiencias vividas. Parecía una…cita. Y Kaoru suspiraba tristemente mientras peinaba su cabellera y la ataba a un moño. Por más que quisiera una cita, estaba lejos de ser eso. Se preparaba para salir de su habitación, cuando la visión de la carta la detuvo. La contempló por un segundo antes de abrir el shoji.

En la esquina del pasillo estaba Kenshin y Kaoru parpadeó al verlo. Kenshin usaba un gi celeste y una hakama gris. Parecía que ella no era la única que se había vestido para la ocasión.

"Kaoru-dono, se ve encantadora."

Kaoru sonrió un poco. "Gracias, Kenshin. Tú también te ves bien."

"¿Nos vamos?"

Kaoru asintió, y Kenshin, de nuevo, colocó su mano en su espalda baja haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Caminaron hacia el Akabeko y fueron recibidos por Tae. Yahiko ya estaba allí. Llevó a Kaoru y Kenshin a un lugar apartado en la esquina y para sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin se sentó junto a ella.

No hablaron mucho, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Kaoru podía sentir los ojos de Kenshin puestos sobre ella varias veces, pero lo ignoró. Al terminar la cena, pagaron por la comida y se despidieron de Tae, Tsubame, y Yahiko.

Kenshin respiró hondo cuando se alejaron del Akabeko. Su plan era preguntar primero por la carta, y luego hablar del dinero, todo eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Y Kaoru pareció notar su inquietud.

"¿Kenshin, estás bien?"

Kenshin parpadeó. "Sí, lo estoy."

Kaoru frunció el ceño y miró su camino. "Te ves nervioso." Y se volvió hacia Kenshin. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

Kenshin dejó caer sus hombros. Kaoru era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien.

"Perdóneme, Kaoru-dono. No quiero meterme en sus asuntos personales. Es sólo que… se ve distraída desde que recibió esa carta. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?"

Kaoru sonrió. "Es de un amigo de mi padre en Yokohama. Dice que necesita ayuda con su dojo. Parece grave, pero aún no tengo respuesta."

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué tan grave?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Quizás más o menos como lo mío cuando te conocí."

Kenshin se estremeció. Recordaba claramente cómo Kaoru fue tan imprudente al punto de casi perder la vida.

No, él no lo permitiría.

Reaccionando de manera espontánea, Kenshin tomó las manos de Kaoru y la miró a los ojos, haciendo que la chica pestañeara rápido.

"¿Ken…Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, prométeme que no harás algo como cuando nos conocimos. No puedo volver a perderte."

Su mirada era tan profunda, que Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Ni siquiera notó que Kenshin había omitido el honorífico.

Kenshin ya no pudo contener más su emoción y atrajo a Kaoru para abrazarla.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon.

"Eres la persona más importante para mí."

Y el corazón de Kaoru se estrujó.

_Como ella._

Lentamente, Kaoru se apartó del abrazo de Kenshin.

"¿Kaoru?"

Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver el dolor emerger de esos ojos.

Así no.

"Te lo prometo, Kenshin. Es tarde. Debemos ir a casa."

Sin una palabra más, Kaoru comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Kenshin.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola! Estoy a full con las actualizaciones!

**Ane himura:** Por el asunto del dinero de Kenshin, yo me pregunto también lo mismo XD. Mmmm...creo que lo tenía guardado y no colaboraba jajaja; ay, este Kenshin! Haciéndose el escrupuloso por cosas solucionables XD. Por lo menos lo vemos más decidido en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Kaoru, aunque no se anime a decírselo claramente, y ahora va a tener que enfrentar lo que más teme. Me alegra que la historia esté gustándote! Gracias!

**Akisara145:** Este Watsuki...nos hizo un "osooo" con la declaración decisiva de los protas, a eso sumarle que hace 20 años que nos tiene en vilo con Misao y Aoshi, ni hablar Megumi y Sano que quedaron en el aire a pesar de la química que tenían. Esperemos que en el nuevo manga lo compense. Y es un alivio que Kaoru no fuera rechazada por Kenshin o muerta por Enishi (que también fue su opción en su tiempo, pero como los fans saltaron tuvo que dejarla viva), porque hubiera hecho de su manga una cosa deprimente. Bueno, es comprensible la inseguridad de Kaoru: es jovencita, considerada a sí misma fea, pobre y todo lo malo en una mujer, y encima comparándose con la difunta esposa del otro que era un dechado de virtudes. Y Kenshin hablando en códigos como si todos fueran capaces de entender sus intenciones de una, tal vez los acontecimientos futuros de esta historia hagan que sea más claro y conciso.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Dos semanas antes_

El dojo fue completamente reparado. Los estudiantes volvieron después de que Kaoru los había mandado a practicar en varios dojos hasta que su propio hogar pudiera ser utlizado. Estaba contenta de poder dar lecciones de nuevo. Maekawa-sensei y varios maestros fueron a visitarla y a darle sus mejores deseos.

Kenshin, mientras tanto, se pasaba los días con un inquieto sentimiento en el corazón. Desde la noche después de la cena, Kaoru lo estaba evitando. Lo evitaba cada vez que él intentaba reunirse con ella. Era amable con él, pero su sonrisa ya no se transmitía a sus ojos.

Varias veces Kenshin quiso tirarse de los pelos de la frustración. Trataba de recordar lo que había dicho esa noche para saber qué hizo cambiar de humor a su amada. Lo único que recordaba era que le había dicho que ella era la persona más importante en su vida.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon mientras se congelaba en su sitio donde estaba sentado en el engawa antes de ir a preparar la cena. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Le dijo la misma cosa que le había dicho a todo el mundo en el dojo sobre la historia de su primera cicatriz, sobre su primer matrimonio, sobre... Tomoe. ¿Pudo Kaoru haber pensado…?

Estaba determinado a no hacer de Kaoru el reemplazo de su primera esposa. Era verdad que Kaoru era la persona más importante para él, pero era más que eso. Ella era todo para él. No culpaba a Kaoru por evitarlo. Debió haber pensado que él aún llevaba a Tomoe en su corazón.

"Disculpe."

Kenshin levantó la cabeza y vio al mismo cartero de la semana pasada en el portón. Miró hacia la sala de entrenamiento y vio a Kaoru dando una lección, por lo que no pudo oír al cartero.

Kenshin se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de enfrente. La abrió de par en par mientras el cartero sonreía.

"Una carta para Kamiya Kaoru."

Los latidos del corazón de Kenshin se aceleraron.

¿Otra carta?

Kenshin agradeció al cartero y miró la misiva. Frunció el ceño al ver los sellos de Yokohama.

Otra vez.

* * *

Cuando el sol se puso, Kaoru se despidió del último estudiante y luego, de Yahiko. El chico estaba mejorando en sus movimientos y Kaoru tenía planeado dejarlo enseñar a los alumnos más jóvenes. Respiró hondo y miró la cocina. Podía escuchar a Kenshin haciendo la cena y suspiró.

Kaoru se sentía algo tonta por cómo había actuado con el pelirrojo. Sus celos hacían que evitara al hombre y que éste se preocupara. Se mordió el labio. Lo amaba, y eso significaba que tenía que aceptar todo de él, incluido su pasado amoroso. Y para Kaoru ésa era la parte más difícil. Todavía recordaba la mirada suave de Kenshin cuando hablaba de su difunta esposa y cómo su corazón se apretó. El momento cuando se reencontraron en la playa, Kenshin estaba tan aliviado de verla; después de la visita a Kioto, tomó su mano, y después de eso, todo volvió a su rutina normal. Aún actuaban de esa manera. Por cuánto tiempo, no lo sabía.

Su rugiente estómago obligó a Kaoru a dirigirse a la cocina. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver que Kenshin ya había preparado la mesa para ellos.

"La cena está lista, Kaoru-dono."

Miró a Kenshin a los ojos. Y ahora usaba de vuelta el honorífico.

La sonrisa de Kenshin se desvaneció.

"¿Kaoru-dono? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Kaoru respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. "No, nada. Puedes empezar tu cena, Kenshin. No tienes que esperarme. Me tomaré un baño primero."

Se dio la vuelta, sin darle al hombre la oportunidad de replicar. Kaoru se tomó un tiempo con su baño, prolongando el momento ya que así no tendría que cenar con Kenshin. Se secó y se puso un ligero kimono antes de volver a la cocina.

Parpadeó rápido al ver al pelirrojo sentado en la mesa. Sonrió al verla. Kaoru casi rodó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Kenshin escuchaba lo que ella le decía?

Kaoru caminó hacia Kenshin y se sentó.

Comieron en silencio y Kaoru apenas disfrutó de la comida. No era por el sabor, era más que nada por la atmósfera tensa.

Cuando Kaoru ya no pudo comer más, dejó su tazón y Kenshin frunció el ceño al ver que no había terminado su comida.

"¿Mi comida está mal?"

Kaoru pestañeó. "¿Eh?"

Kenshin sostuvo su taza de té. "Apenas terminó su comida, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

"No, no es eso. Tu comida es la mejor. Mejor que la mía, eso es seguro." El solo pensamiento le recordó a Kaoru que estaba lejos de ser la mujer ideal.

Kenshin dejó su taza en la mesa y respiró hondo. Esa conversación no iba a ningún lado y además se sentía incómodo con el asunto de la carta. La sacó de su gi y se la mostró a Kaoru.

"Tiene otra carta."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron desmesuradamente y en un instante, la agarró de la mano de Kenshin. Rápidamente la abrió y la desdobló. Kenshin observaba cómo los ojos de Kaoru danzaban mientras leía y su ki cambiaba dramáticamente. Cuando Kaoru terminó de leer, no se movió y sus ojos parecían desenfocados.

Kenshin empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru lentamente lo miró a los ojos y la determinación en ellos hizo que Kenshin tuviera un mal presentimiento.

"Tengo que ir a Yokohama."


	5. Capítulo 4

Gracias a **Akisara145** y a **Ane himura** por sus comentarios. Bueno, ha llegado el capítulo en que Kaoru llevará a cabo su decisión y a Kenshin le tocará también tomar la suya. A ver qué pasa! Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"¡Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru caminó apresuradamente por el engawa hacia su habitación. La segunda carta que había recibido era corta, pero mucho más urgente. Allí, Fujiya-san mencionaba que uno de sus estudiantes estaba herido y pedía desesperadamente por su ayuda.

"Espere, por favor."

Kaoru se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Kenshin sobre su hombro. Debería haber sabido que él la atraparía fácilmente, y la restricción que daba su kimono no ayudaba.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que tiene que ir a Yokohama?"

Kaoru respiró hondo antes de darle una respuesta. "Creo que la situación se les está saliendo de las manos. Fujiya-san realmente necesita mi ayuda."

Kenshin frunció el ceño. "¿Sabe quién ha causado problemas en su dojo?"

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. "No, él no me dijo nada específico al respecto." Kaoru inclinó su cabeza. "Creo que es algo más que simplemente alguien queriendo dar una mala impresión de su dojo. Sabré más al llegar allí."

Kenshin hizo una mueca. "Podría ser peligroso."

Kaoru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Si uno de sus estudiantes está herido, naturalmente el peligro es el siguiente paso." Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero Kenshin sostuvo su brazo suavemente.

"Déjeme ir a Yokohama. Usted puede quedarse aquí."

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil. Sabía que Kenshin diría eso. Era natural en él, sentirse responsable por los sufrimientos ajenos. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Fujiya-san pedía ayuda, y ella respondería al llamado en honor a la amistad que su padre tuvo con el maestro del Dojo Fujiya.

"No, Kenshin. Iré yo."

"Kaoru..."

"Dije que iré yo."

Kenshin se sobresaltó y lentamente liberó el brazo de Kaoru.

"No tienes que sentirte responsable por los asuntos que me conciernen. No tienes que sentirte obligado cada vez que sucede algo malo. Sacrificarás fácilmente tu propia felicidad." Kaoru miraba intensamente a Kenshin a los ojos. Éstos se abrieron con sorpresa. "No puedes llevar toda la carga sobre tus hombros, Kenshin."

Kaoru abrió velozmente el shoji y lo cerró, dejando atrás a un atónito Kenshin. La chica trató de calmar sus latidos y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Kenshin aún permanecía fuera de la habitación de Kaoru.

_Sacrificarás fácilmente tu propia felicidad._

Caminó aturdido y se apoyó contra la columna.

Su felicidad.

Nunca pensó en eso. Siempre había asumido que él no merecía la felicidad. Pero Kaoru…ella fue la primera que pensó en su felicidad. Tal vez después de su Shishou, con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Lo que él hacía…no era debido a un sentido de la responsabilidad. Él sólo quería ayudar. ¿Quién sabía si el problema en ese dojo era peor de lo que Kaoru esperaba? Y Kaoru se iría por un tiempo. Kenshin no podía ni imaginar cómo lo soportaría. Ya el pensar que estaba muerta hizo que pasara por un mal momento. ¿Y ahora siendo dejado atrás? ¿Fue ésa la misma sensación con la que tuvo que lidiar Kaoru cuando él partió a Kioto?

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿Te irás a Yokohama?"

Ésa fue la primera respuesta que Kaoru obtuvo de su aprendiz Yahiko al contarle su plan después de que la lección terminara.

Kaoru suspiró." Sí."

Yahiko frunció el ceño. "Por lo que me contaste, parece que no es un problema común. ¿Por qué no dejas que Kenshin vaya? ¿O que por lo menos te acompañe?"

Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos. No sabía si Kenshin le había pedido a Yahiko que le dijera lo que el chico dijo.

"Buena idea. O puedo mandarte a ti a Yokohama y ver cómo te hieren. ¿Y quién cuidará de este lugar si Kenshin y yo vamos?" Esto último hizo que temblara de placer, pero Kaoru rechazó el pensamiento.

Yahiko frunció los labios. "No me importaría ir a Yokohama." Sonrió al ver el rostro severo de Kaoru, y entonces, Yahiko rodó sus ojos. "Kaoru, él es un antiguo espadachín legendario. No puedes simplemente pedirle que se quede aquí como un ama de llaves."

"Ésta también es su casa."

Y eso hizo que Yahiko se callara.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza. "Bueno, eso es lo que pienso."

Yahiko frunció las cejas. Sabía que Kaoru había estado actuando diferente en las últimas dos semanas y que mantenía cierta distancia con Kenshin. Quería preguntarle por qué, preguntándose si Kenshin había hecho algo malo. Han vivido en ese dojo desde hace más de un año, por Kami. Algo pudo haber pasado.

"Kaoru, ¿pasa algo malo contigo y Kenshin?"

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo. "No, estamos bien."

Yahiko levantó una ceja sarcásticamente. "Puedo verlo."

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco. "De todos modos, enviaré a los estudiantes mayores a los dojos cercanos mientras tú te quedarás aquí a enseñar a los más jóvenes."

Yahiko parpadeó. "¿Quieres que enseñe?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si no lo estuviera no te lo habría dicho."

En el rostro de Yahiko se formaba poco a poco una sonrisa. Kaoru pensaba que él era más que capaz para enseñar y el chico se prometió hacer que ella y todo el dojo se sintieran orgullosos.

"Además, puedes disfrutar de la cocina de Kenshin para ti solo y no tendrás que preocuparte por mi comida."

Yahiko miró a Kaoru a los ojos. Ella sonreía, pero había un ligero dolor en ellos. Yahiko no se sentiría del todo bien al no tenerla cerca.

"Además de tu mala cocina, este lugar estará tranquilo sin ti. Cuídate, Kaoru."

Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida por su honestidad, pero luego revolvió el cabello de Yahiko, para su consternación.

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días, Kaoru estuvo ocupada organizando a los estudiantes mayores para practicar en otros dojos. También quería ir al Akabeko para despedirse de Tae. Kaoru se mantenía atareada, de esa forma no tendría que pensar sobre su partida a Yokohama, dejando todo atrás.

Más que nada, dejando a Kenshin atrás.

Era casi como si el destino le jugara una broma. Los papeles ahora eran inversos.

_Pero yo no soy un vagabundo. Volveré._

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Regresaría, ¿pero encontraría a Kenshin al regresar?

Se estremeció y el dolor en su corazón la venció. Kaoru no podía deshacerse de sus celos hacia la primera esposa de Kenshin y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de su partida. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel?

Tal vez era su destino estar sola y sólo transmitir el Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. Ya tenía aprendices y nombraría a Yahiko su heredero. No era tan malo.

Kaoru suspiró tristemente y contempló el cielo anaranjado desde el puente. Estaba de camino a casa después de nombrar al último estudiante a otro dojo, luego empacaría sus cosas para su viaje. Miró el pasaje en su mano. ¿O tal vez se quedaría en Yokohama por un tiempo?

Después de dar otro suspiro mientras guardaba el pasaje en su kimono, Kaoru retomó su marcha, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kenshin en el otro extremo del puente. Parecía alguien sacado de una pintura. El suave destello del crepúsculo lo hacía lucir etéreo con su brillante cabello y Kaoru contuvo la respiración. Kenshin sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella.

"Ha estado fuera casi todo el día, Kaoru-dono, sí que ha estado."

Kaoru forzó una sonrisa. "Lo siento. Mis diligencias tomaron tiempo." Miró hacia el río. La intensa mirada del hombre era demasiado para Kaoru.

"¿Se marcha?"

Kaoru miró el rostro de Kenshin. "Sí."

Él se acercó más. Sus ojos se suavizaron. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para detenerla?"

Kaoru sonrió tímidamente. "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer para detenerme?"

Kenshin se acercó aún más. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y Kaoru contuvo el aliento.

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer para detenerte, pero sé que me odiarás por eso."

La cercanía, en combinación con sus sentimientos, instó a Kaoru a levantar la mano para acariciar la mejilla cicatrizada de Kenshin. Kenshin cerró los ojos mientras sus latidos aumentaban.

"Nunca podría odiarte. Deseo…que puedas verme por cómo soy, Kenshin, sin ser perseguida por tu turbulento pasado. Y eso no puede pasar si tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más."

Kenshin abrió sus ojos.

Kaoru sonreía con suavidad. Esa verdadera sonrisa que no había visto en dos semanas. "Espero poder volver a verte cuando vuelva a casa. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que quería estar contigo para siempre. Ojalá…sintieras lo mismo."

Kenshin miró los ojos y el rostro de Kaoru.

Su hermoso rostro.

_No la dejes ir, idiota._

Su corazón gritaba, pero él sólo podía permanecer inmóvil. Quería mostrarle lo que había en su corazón, su amor, pero la mano de Kaoru posada en su mejilla izquierda le recordó cuán indigno era de su amor. Si la amaba, le causaría más daño que felicidad.

Kaoru cerró la distancia y besó la mejilla de Kenshin.

"Sayonara, Kenshin."

Tan rápido como su beso, Kaoru se apartó y comenzó a caminar. Kenshin acarició su mejilla, con el corazón desbocado. De haber visto el rostro de Kaoru, la hubiera visto limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

* * *

Kaoru no dijo ni una palabra más. Empacó sus cosas y tomó el bokken de su padre. No le importaba si Kenshin la miraba. Por la mañana, vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento, se despidió de Yahiko y el chico le dio un gran abrazo. Kenshin no estaba a la vista.

Se dirigió sola hacia la estación de tren y se dispuso a esperar. Kaoru sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, pero por otro lado, también se sintió ligera. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decirle a su amor. Lo dejó todo en manos del destino.

Kaoru vio el tren llegar y en el rincón más alejado de la estación, un hombre de cabellera pelirroja estaba de pie y la observaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el tren.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos!

Si estoy actualizando como rayo es justamente porque los capítulos son cortos y fáciles de traducir hasta cierto punto. Aunque les diría que no se acostumbren tanto, porque más adelante la cosa se va poner más peliaguda XD. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El tren finalmente llegó a destino después de 3 horas de viaje. Para ese entonces, el cielo ya estaba anaranjado. Kaoru bajó del tren y miró alrededor antes de sacar el mapa que Fujiya-san le había enviado. Lo estudió antes de dirigirse al Dojo Fujiya.

El mapa la guiaba hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, alrededor de 30 minutos desde la estación de tren. Al llegar, Kaoru vio un edificio, alrededor había otros en ruinas, pero otros estaban en pie. Estaba ubicado en un área aislada, algo alejado de las demás construcciones. El letrero que rezaba 'Dojo Fujiya' estaba suelto, y la puerta principal cerrada. Kaoru se preguntaba qué había sucedido en ese lugar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se introdujo con sumo cuidado. La quietud la heló, sus instintos le decían que mantuviera listo su bokken.

"¿Fujiya-san?" llamó Kaoru con voz firme.

Silencio como respuesta.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de escuchar un ruido a su derecha y ver a alguien blandiendo un shinai hacia ella. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon mientras bloqueaba el ataque con su bokken. Su oponente era un joven vestido con gi y hakama, no mayor de 20 años, un poco más alto que ella. Él parpadeó ante el cruce de miradas y rápidamente bajó su shinai.

"Gomen. Pensé que era uno de sus hombres," dijo.

_¿Sus hombres?_

"Me llamo Kato Hideo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

Kaoru calmó sus latidos, efecto del sorpresivo ataque, y también bajó su bokken. "Soy Kamiya Kaoru. Fujiya-san me pidió ayuda."

Hideo abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Oh, Kamiya-san. Perdóneme. No sabía." Y luego se sonrojó. "Creí que era…eh…un hombre."

Kaoru sonrió un poco. El sonrojo del joven hombre hizo que olvidara su irritación por el ataque sorpresa.

"¿Hideo?"

Kaoru se volteó y vio a un hombre mayor usando un gi oscuro y hakama acercándose. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hideo se inclinaba.

"Sensei."

Fujiya-san.

Kaoru también se inclinó. "Fujiya-san, Soy Kamiya Kaoru, hija de Kamiya Koshijiro. Perdóneme por la respuesta tardía."

Fujiya Yosuke, maestro del Dojo Fujiya, sonrió y tomó a Kaoru de los hombros. "Finalmente viniste. Gracias, Kamiya-san."

"Kaoru. Sólo llámeme Kaoru," dijo ella sonriendo.

Yosuke le devolvió la sonrisa y palmeó un hombro de Kaoru. "Entonces, llámame Yosuke. Después de todo, tu padre y yo fuimos buenos amigos. Por favor, entra. Seguro has tenido un largo viaje." Miró a Hideo. "Prepara una habitación para Kaoru y sírvenos té."

Hideo se inclinó de nuevo. "Hai, sensei."

Yosuke se volvió hacia Kaoru y extendió su brazo. "Por favor, sígueme."

Kaoru asintió.

* * *

Kaoru siguió a Yosuke hacia una habitación libre y miró alrededor. El Dojo Fujiya era más grande que el suyo y la sala de entrenamiento era más espaciosa. Aparte de eso, Kaoru se sentía como si estuviera en su casa y no en Yokohama.

Mientras pasaban por el jardín, Kaoru vio a dos niñas pequeñas jugando. Levantaron sus cabezas cuando escucharon sus pasos y los de Yosuke. Los labios de Yosuke se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Ellas son mis hijas, Sakura e Inoe."

Yosuke abrió la puerta de shoji y ambos se sentaron en silencio, con Yosuke frente a Kaoru. Después de dejar su bokken y su bolsa de viaje, Kaoru habló," Recibí su carta hace una semana y lamento venir tarde. No explicó lo que sucedía, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke suspiró. "No, Kaoru. Siento cargarte con todo esto, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda." Contempló a Kaoru con ojos nostálgicos. "Aún eras muy pequeña cuando visité tu casa. No estoy seguro de que me recuerdes."

"Ah..." dijo ella con timidez. Podría no recordar a Yosuke, pero en sus memorias infantiles, evocaba a algunos de los amigos de su padre visitando la casa. Pero ésa era otra cosa. Su rostro se tornó serio. "¿Qué sucedió, Yosuke-san?"

Yosuke frunció el ceño. "Toda la gente aquí le teme a él."

"¿A él?" Kaoru insistió.

El maestro del Dojo Fujiya asintió con tristeza. "Él es Kobayashi Fujiwara. Tiene conexiones con el gobierno gracias a su dinero. Lo más triste es que se hizo amigo de un oficial corrupto que también tiene poder. Quiere mi terreno, aunque le dije que no estaba a la venta. Insistió, contratando a algunos hombres para atosigarnos."

Kaoru parpadeó.

"Y esos hombres también son habilidosos. No son personas ordinarias que llevan espadas para asustar a la gente."

Kaoru se estremeció. Su suposición era correcta. Se trataba de algo más que alguien dando a su dojo una mala reputación. Pero si esos hombres eran hábiles con la espada, ¿podrían ser los antiguos guerreros de La Revolución? Desde que dejó Tokio, era la primera vez que deseaba que Kenshin estuviera con ella.

"No quería que mis estudiantes resultasen heridos," prosiguió Yosuke. "Pero ellos querían ayudarme. Hideo es uno de ellos. Mi dojo es el único en esta parte de la ciudad mientras que los demás se encuentran alejados. No podía enviarles mensajes por ayuda. Mi carta dirigida a ti fue la única solución en la que podía pensar. Fujiwara tiene espías por todos lados."

_Oh, Kami._

Kaoru respiró hondo. Estaban sentados en silencio cuando Hideo llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas. Les sirvió té a Kaoru y a su sensei antes de salir de la habitación. Antes de irse, Hideo le lanzó una rápida mirada a Kaoru mientras ella sorbía su té y sonrió cuando vio que la chica parecía disfrutar de la bebida que había preparado.

Kaoru reflexionaba mientras tomaba su té. La situación era muy grave y no sabía cuántos estudiantes tenía Yosuke. Sólo había conocido a Hideo. Giró la cabeza y vio el cielo oscurecerse.

Yosuke notó la distracción de Kaoru y dejó su taza. "Le pediré a Hideo que te prepare un baño. Podemos seguir hablando mañana y te presentaré a mis estudiantes."

Kaoru miró a Yosuke. Se preguntaba si el maestro tenía una esposa. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Yosuke dijo," Mi esposa falleció hace dos años."

Ah, entonces por eso.

Kaoru dejó su taza."Arigatou, Yosuke-san, lamento mucho su pérdida. Espero poder asistirlo en esta situación."

Yosuke sonrió. "No, gracias a ti, Kaoru. Tu presencia ya me da bastante apoyo moral."

Y entonces, Yosuke llamó a Hideo para que le preparara un baño a Kaoru. El joven le mostró su habitación y la chica al fin pudo relajarse al tener su propio espacio. Después del baño, Kaoru se puso su yukata y se acostó en el futón. Miró hacia el techo y pensó en cómo podría ayudar a Fujiya-san antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.


	7. Capítulo 6

Nuevo capítulo!

**Akisara145:** Sí! Esta es su oportunidad de oro! Veremos con el pasar de los capítulo si no la termina opacando el de siempre XD. Y Hideo a buen tiempo aparece, a ver si hace temblar un poco todo y le pone picante a la situación. Otra cosa que Watsuki siempre nos debió: el rival de Kenshin jajaja. Nunca se vio amenazado así que no sabemos cómo se comportaría ante la aparición de otro pretendiente (el pintor del animé no cuenta XD). Un saludo!

**persefomina:** No te preocupes, este fic no se interrumpirá por nada del mundo XD! Me alegra que te guste!

**Ane himura:** Mmmm...en ese capítulo quién sabe qué hubiera hecho Kenshin, nos quedamos con la duda, a ver si más adelante se anima. Y Kenshin yendo es cuestión de tiempo y una motivación que lo decida de una vez, en vez de esperarla. Me alegra que te haya gustado!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Kaoru despertó cuando el sol asomó a través de la puerta de shoji. Parpadeó varias veces y se movió, para sentarse de repente. Entonces respiró hondo mientras recordaba en dónde estaba.

Estaba en Yokohama.

Kaoru aguzó sus oídos, pero el dojo parecía estar tranquilo. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que probablemente no había una figura femenina en ese dojo que pudiera preparar un desayuno adecuado. Las hijas de Yosuke no contaban.

Después de ponerse su gi y hakama de entrenamiento, Kaoru salió de su habitación y notó que de hecho el dojo estaba muy tranquilo. Camino por el engawa y vio que las puertas aún permanecían cerradas. Contempló la idea de despertar a Yosuke, pero la deshechó. Su estómago gruñó y Kaoru lanzó un suspiro, haciendo una mueca mental ante la perspectiva de preparar el desayuno para todos, debido a sus habilidades culinarias, o más bien la falta de ellas.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina, unos ruidos llegaron a oídos de Kaoru e hicieron que pestañeara. Entró con cuidado a la cocina y vio a un hombre con el uniforme del dojo Fujiya preparando el desayuno con manos expertas.

Parecía que Kenshin no era el único hombre que podía cocinar bien y el pensamiento del espadachín pelirrojo la entristeció un poco.

"Kamiya-san, ohayo."

Kaoru sonrió. "Ohayo, Kato-san."

Hideo le devolvió la sonrisa y Kaoru casi se sobresaltó al ver la mirada que el hombre le dirigió. Era tierna y profunda. La misma mirada que Kaoru vio brevemente en los ojos de Kenshin antes de irse. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente.

"El desayuno está listo." Señaló la mesa y Kaoru vio que había varios tazones de arroz allí.

"Ah sí, gracias."

Se sentó en silencio mientras Hideo preparaba la sopa y el pescado para ella. Hideo parecía ser talentoso no sólo con el kendo, sino que también con la cocina. Después de que todo estuviese dispuesto, Hideo se sentó frente a ella y le indicó a Kaoru que comiera.

"Itadakimasu," murmuró Kaou antes de agarrar sus palillos.

Comieron en silencio. Kaoru podía sentir que Hideo le echaba la mirada varias veces. Cuando terminó, dejó su tazón y bebió su té antes de mirar detenidamente al joven hombre que tenía delante. Era muy bien parecido, con el pelo corto oscuro y la mandíbula afilada. No era pequeño como Kenshin, pero practicar kendo había hecho que tuviera una buena postura.

Las mejillas de Hideo se encendieron y Kaoru ocultó su sonrisa.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Kato-san?"

"Iie."

Kaoru hizo una mueca y asintió. Miró fuera de la habitación y escuchó unos pocos ruidos, indicándole que todos estaban despertando.

"Hemos estado vigilando este dojo día y noche desde que uno de nosotros fue herido."

Kaoru se volvió y miró a Hideo.

"Pero hice el cambio de turno temprano en la mañana y también el desayuno."

"Bueno, eres un buen cocinero. Soy tan mala en eso en casa," Kaoru trató de alivianar el ambiente.

Hideo se volvió a sonrojar y se rascó el cuello. "Fujiya-sensei me contó un poco sobre su familia. Usted es una mujer muy fuerte, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru parpadeó y rió por lo bajo. "Gracias, pero si requieres a una mujer que actúe como se supone que se debe, estoy lejos del estereotipo."

Hideo sonrió a sabiendas. "No me importaría."

Kaoru se congeló ante la repentina revelación de los afectos del joven hombre.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, un grupo de jóvenes apareció en la cocina y Kaoru se volvió para verlos. Parpadearon cuando la vieron, pero rápidamente se inclinaron al reconocerla. Kaoru se inclinó levemente y se excusó de la cocina para ver a Yosuke-san. Quería pedirle permiso para usar la sala de entrenamiento. Eso, y para distraerse de lo que Hideo le había dicho.

* * *

Kaoru giró su bokken, su cuerpo se movía con las katas de su escuela. Yosuke-san le había dado permiso para usar la sala hasta el almuerzo, ya que las lecciones en su dojo se daban lugar después de la comida. Incluso cuando completó el tercer nivel del Kamiya Kasshin, no podía distraer su mente de la breve conversación que tuvo con Hideo.

Kaoru tenía la sensación de que Hideo gustaba de ella. Sabía que algunos estudiantes de otros dojos en Tokio también tenían sus ojos en ella, pero eran lo bastante inteligentes como para no acercarse debido a la presencia de Kenshin. Respiró hondo y bajó su bokken antes de inclinarse ante el santuario. Kaoru se sentó y tomó una postura de meditación post-práctica mientras cerraba los ojos. Lejos de Tokio, pero su corazón aún dolía por alguien de su propio dojo. Pero, la persona que anhelaba ya tenía su corazón con otro nombre escrito, y eso a ella le dolía.

El sonido de unas risitas hizo que Kaoru abriera los ojos y volteara la cabeza. Sakura e Inoe sonrieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. "Hola."

Las niñas volvieron a reír.

"Soy Kamiya Kaoru."

La niña mayor sonrió y se inclinó ante ella. "Soy Sakura y ella es mi hermana, Inoe."

"Encantada de conocerlas, Sakura e Inoe."

Ya que Kaoru las había recibido bien, las dos niñas corrieron hacia su dirección y se sentaron a ambos lados de la shihondai. Kaoru parpadeó, muy divertida.

"Te hemos visto. ¿Puedes enseñarnos a usar eso?" Inoe apuntó al bokken de Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió juguetonamente. "¿Eh? ¿No tienen a su propio padre como sensei? Deberían pedírselo a él."

Esta vez, Sakura hizo un puchero. "Siempre se niega."

Ah.

"Hmm…¿qué puedo decir? No puedo enseñarles porque éste es el dojo de su padre. Tal vez pueda enseñarles a usar un shinai, pero el resto tienen que aprenderlo de su padre."

Ambas niñas asintieron y aplaudieron excitadas.

El corazón de Kaoru sintió calidez al verlas.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Yosuke les dio permiso a las niñas para aprender los movimientos básicos del kendo con Kaoru. En el segundo día de la estadía de Kaoru en el Dojo Fujiya, empezó a ser la mentora de las infantes. De repente, el dojo ya no era tan tranquilo.

Yosuke también presentó a Kaoru a sus otros estudiantes, lo que divirtió mucho a la shihondai. El Dojo Fujiya tenía más estudiantes comparado con el suyo. Todos ellos se habían quedado para ayudar a Yosuke a proteger su hogar. En cuanto a los ingresos, además del dojo, Kaoru supo que Yosuke tenía su propia granja y que vendía verduras en el mercado más cercano. Durante esos momentos de paz, Kaoru se preguntaba cuándo los intrusos empezarían a armar caos.

En el sexto día, Hideo le pidió a Kaoru que lo acompañara al mercado para vender algunas verduras. Miró a Yosuke después de escuchar la solicitud de Hideo, éste rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que Kaoru necesitaba un pequeño descanso del dojo.

Kaoru caminaba lado a lado con Hideo mientras éste cargaba dos canastas llenas de lo que se obtuvo en la granja, y con su shinai atado a la espalda. Pararon en varios puestos y Kaoru se sintió aliviada de poder vender más de lo que pensaba. Se preguntaba si podría hacer también lo mismo cuando volviera a su hogar. No podía ser una instructora de kendo toda su vida. Yahiko asumiría su posición como maestro del dojo mientras ella podía hacer algo más para obtener dinero.

"¿Disfruta de su estadía, Kamiya-san?" le preguntó Hideo a Kaoru de vuelta a casa. El mercado ya estaba cerrado y ellos eran las dos únicas personas que caminaban en la silenciosa calle.

Kaoru le lanzó una sonrisa tímida. "Ah…sí."

"¿Extraña mucho su hogar?"

_Golpe sordo._

Su corazón dio un brinco.

Hideo sintió la inquietud de la chica y se disculpó apresuradamente. "Perdóneme, Kamiya-san. No quise…"

"No, está bien," contestó Kaoru con voz firme. Suspiró. "Extraño a Yahiko. Es mi aprendiz. Y también a mis otros estudiantes."

_Y a…Kenshin…_

"¿No hay nadie especial esperándola en casa?"

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

No sabía si podía contestar esa pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía si Kenshin aún estaría en el dojo al volver.

"Um…"

Su conversación se detuvo por el sonido de pasos frente a ellos. Kaoru y Hideo permanecieron inmóviles. El joven tomó su shinai de su espalda y se posicionó, y Kaoru tuvo un mal presentimiento. Todas esas veces, y cuando el peligro podía acechar, ella usaba kimono, dejando su bokken en el Dojo Fujiya.

"¿Una chiquilla? ¿Es todo lo que el Dojo Fujiya pudo conseguir de ayuda?"

Un hombre con ropas oscuras hizo su aparición. Parecía que tenía alrededor de 30 años, y tenía una espada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura. Kaoru tragó en seco y miró a Hideo. Él no se movía.

"¿Y esto es todo lo que Kobayashi Fujiwara podía hacer? ¿Molestar a un estudiante de kendo en la calle y amenazarlo enfrente de una joven dama?" devolvió Hideo.

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué había sucedido con el gentil Hideo?

El hombre rió, luego sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Kaoru. La joven apretó la mandíbula.

"Soy Toshi. Por si acaso nos volvemos a ver, linda."

Hideo entrecerró los ojos. "No cuentes con eso."

Toshi sonrió y se dio la vuelta antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

Hideo dio una señal de alivio y bajó su shinai.

"¿Quién era él?" preguntó Kaoru mientras Hideo ataba su shinai por la espalda.

"Uno de los hombres de Kobayashi. Tuvimos una pelea desde el último ataque." Hideo miró a Kaoru. "Deberíamos volver. Aquí ya no es seguro."

Kaoru asintió y caminó rápidamente junto a Hideo.

Sabía que los momentos pacíficos terminarían pronto.


	8. Capítulo 7

Nuevo capítulo!

**persefomina:** A veces ese tipo de cosas (como la competencia) alientan a uno y lo hacen reaccionar al fin. A ver qué pasará...

**Guest:** Pronto Kaoru estará a prueba como kendoka, una oportunidad como pocas para desplegar sus habilidades. En cuanto a Kenshin...veremos con qué se encuentra al llegar jijiji!

**Ane himura:** Todos queremos ver a Kenshin muriéndose de celos! A ver cómo actúa y se conduce ante una situación desconocida para él con una Kaoru herida en sus sentimientos, además.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kaoru y Hideo llegaron al Dojo Fujiya, vieron que las cosas no andaban bien. Aparentemente, no habían sido los únicos que tuvieron un enfrentamiento con los hombres de Kobayashi. Yosuke y los demás estudiantes también tuvieron el mismo infortunio. Varios estudiantes estaban heridos, incluido Yosuke. El dojo estaba hecho un desastre. Algunos ayudaban a otros a atender a los heridos mientras un hombre limpiaba la sangre de la cabeza de Yosuke.

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró al ver al maestro del dojo.

"¡Yosuke-san!"

Yosuke sonrió débilmente al ver a Hideo y a Kaoru. "Ah, me alegra de que no los hirieran."

Hideo frunció el ceño. "Sí, sensei. Pero nos encontramos con Toshi en el mercado." Su rostro se volvió sombrío al mirar a Kaoru. "Y sabía sobre Kamiya-san."

Yosuke suspiró y siseó al sentir que el hombre empezaba a aplicarle medicina a su herida.

"Te dije que esto dolería," le dijo el hombre.

Yosuke se quejó y se dirigió a Kaoru, "Éste es el Dr. Naruse, Kaoru. Es un amigo mío. Le pedí que se quedara un tiempo aquí."

Kaoru se inclinó levemente. "Naruse-sensei. Soy Kamiya Kaoru."

El Dr. Naruse le esbozó una sonrisa. Era bastante joven, y a Kaoru le recordaba a Megumi. "Encantado de conocerte, Kamiya-san. Espero que mis habilidades puedan ayudarlos."

Kaoru asintió y miró alrededor del dojo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando recordó a las hijas de Yosuke.

"¿Sakura e Inoe?"

"Están a salvo," respondió Yosuke en voz baja. "Le pedí a uno de mis estudiantes que las cuidara. Parece que los hombres de Kobayashi estuvieron muy ocupados como para jugar con nosotros." Y luego, miró a Hideo y a Kaoru. "Descansen esta noche. Después de este ataque, no creo que vuelvan a hacer un movimiento pronto. Dejaré que otro estudiante haga la guardia."

"Hai, sensei," dijo Hideo antes de inclinarse. Miró brevemente a Kaoru y se alejó.

Kaoru no dijo nada, saludó a Yosuke antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru despertó cuando el sol estaba ya alto. Como siempre, se vistió rápidamente con su gi y hakama. Tenía que hacer el lavado, y su mente navegó hacia el espadachín pelirrojo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca.

No era el momento adecuado para pensar en su complicada relación.

Después de vestirse, Kaoru salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Se sorprendió al ver a Hideo esperándola. El joven no parecía cansado en absoluto, lucía como si lo sucedido ayer no hubiera ocurrido.

"Yosuke-sensei me pidió que te acompañara a la granja. Quiere mostrarte algo."

Kaoru miró a Hideo desconcertada, tenía el presentimiento de que algo había sucedido sin su conocimiento.

Tomando el silencio de Kaoru como un sí, Hideo le indicó que caminara a su lado. La guió a través de un camino detrás del dojo. Pudo ver a Yosuke en medio de su huerta y la sola visión hizo que Kaoru jadeara.

La huerta de Yosuke era muy grande, con muchas plantaciones y rábanos, al menos eso era lo que Kaoru imaginó que eran antes de ser quemados. Sí, la granja ahora estaba siniestrada. Todo había sido quemado. El olor a tierra y plantas chamuscadas hizo que Kaoru arrugara la nariz.

"Sabía que harían algo así, pero nunca imaginé que podría ser tan malo," dijo Yosuke con voz triste. "Construí esta granja con mi esposa. Ella la adoraba."

Kaoru se volvió para mirar al maestro del Dojo Fujiya. "Yosuke-san…" Miró de nuevo el desastre frente a ella y apretó los puños. "¿Cuál es su próximo movimiento?"

"Sobrevivir a esta prueba."

"Deberíamos pedir ayuda, Yosuke-san. No podemos hacerles frentes nosotros solos."

"¿Y qué sugieres, Kaoru?" preguntó Yosuke con frialdad. Miró el rostro de la shihondai. "Estamos completamente solos."

Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada a Yosuke con firmeza mientras hablaba. "No, no lo estamos. Tengo amigos en Kioto, un clan shinobi. Pueden ayudarnos." Su corazón quería decir algo más, pero la lógica le ganó.

Yosuke resopló y Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida.

"Shinobi, ¿eh? No se puede confiar en ellos."

"Me temo que estoy en desacuerdo con eso. Luché junto a ellos en Kioto. Son amigos confiables."

"¿Kioto? Escuchamos rumores sobre eso." Yosuke volvió la mirada hacia sus dañados cultivos. "No sabía que habías estado allí con ellos."

"Yosuke-san, tenemos que hacer algo," dijo otra vez Kaoru, con la esperanza grabada en sus palabras.

Al principio, Yosuke no dijo nada, pero luego se giró para dirigirse a Hideo, cuya presencia Kaoru casi había olvidado.

"Organicen un nuevo plan para proteger el dojo y la granja. Necesito ayuda para reparar todo," daba el maestro sus instrucciones.

"Yosuke-san, déjeme ayudarlo con la granja," dijo Kaoru inmediatamente.

Ambos hombres la miraron. Y Yosuke asintió. "Muy bien." Se alejó rápidamente de ellos mientras Kaoru volvía a observar la amarga visión de enfrente.

Yosuke aún no había estado de acuerdo con su sugerencia. Kaoru al menos esperaba que considerara la idea. Incluso con ayuda de ella, no podrían contra esos hombres.

"No sabía que tenía amigos shinobi en Kioto. Pensé que no quedaban más de ellos después de la guerra," dijo Hideo de repente y con asombro.

Kaoru sonrió mientras respondía. "Aún existen."

"¿Cómo los conoció? Supongo que no los conoció de casualidad en el mercado, ¿no?"

Kaoru agachó la cabeza. "Fue porque había seguido a alguien hasta Kioto." Levantó la cabeza y miró a Hideo.

El rostro del hombre estaba lleno de confusión.

Kaoru volvió a sonreír antes de darse la vuelta para dejar la granja. Tarde o temprano, Hideo sabría acerca del hombre que le robó el corazón.

* * *

Kaoru dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al saber que Sakura e Inoe estaban bien. Estuvo con ellas hasta el almuerzo, enseñándoles lo básico del kendo, y después de almorzar se dirigió a la granja junto con Hideo y otros cuatro estudiantes.

Además de ayudar a Yosuke, esto sería una lección de cultivo para Kaoru. Planeaba hacer algo para vivir en caso de ya no poder usar un bokken. Había un pedazo de tierra fuera de su dojo que también fue propiedad de su padre. Pensaba que sería grandioso convertir ese espacio vacío en una pequeña granja. Podría ahorrar dinero en comida si la cultivaba ella misma.

Trabajaron en silencio, sólo las indicaciones de Yosuke eran oídas. Por la tarde, las manos de Kaoru estaban llenas de tierra, y sus hombros estaban agarrotados. Nunca pensó que cultivar podía ser más exhaustivo que el kendo.

Volvieron al dojo y Kaoru tuvo el privilegio de ser la primera en bañarse, cortesía de los hombres presentes. Después de limpiarse y ponerse un kimono ligero, cenó y se sentó en el engawa para tener un momento tranquilo.

Kaoru levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Yahiko en ese preciso instante.

Y también Kenshin…

Kaoru suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza.

"¿No ha dormido, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru casi saltó al escuchar la voz de Hideo. El joven le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo distancia entre ellos. Hideo vestía un ligero kimono oscuro, Kaoru parpadeó con asombro ya que nunca había visto al hombre así antes. Kaoru solía verlo con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

"Tú tampoco estás en la cama, Kato-san."

Hideo frunció los labios ligeramente. "Es difícil dormir en esta situación."

Kaoru sonrió sombríamente.

"He estado pensando sobre lo que le dijo a Yosuke-sensei. Dijo que había seguido a alguien hasta Kioto y que luchó allí junto a un clan shinobi. Ese alguien… ¿quién es él?"

La sonrisa de Kaoru vaciló y sus hombros se tensaron.

Hideo notó el cambio en su ki y sonrió a sabiendas. "Es alguien especial, ¿no es así?"

Kaoru apartó el rostro.

"¿Por qué vino aquí, Kamiya-san?"

"Quiero ayudar."

"¿Dejándolo?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y suspiró con tristeza. "Por desgracia, él no sentía lo mismo."

Hideo levantó las cejas. "¿Es eso? Entonces ese hombre no es capaz de ver la belleza que hay ante él."

Kaoru rió con amargura. "No soy así, Kato-san. No sé cocinar y no soy una dama como su…" Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente y horrorizada de lo que casi se le escapó.

La expresión de Hideo se volvió sombría, tanto por mirar el rostro de Kaoru como por su decepción al saber que otro hombre ocupaba el corazón de la joven." ¿No es usted la primera?"

Kaoru hizo una mueca. "Creo que he hablado de más."

"No de más, más bien poco. Es sólo que sus gestos ya delataron mucho."

Kaoru sonrió juguetonamente. "Nunca he sido buena mintiendo."

Hideo rió por lo bajo. "No, no lo es, y eso es lo bueno de usted, Kamiya-san." Se puso serio. "¿Cuántas personas cree que hay quienes parecen buenas pero con corazones contaminados? Su hombre debería saberlo, especialmente si estuvo en la guerra."

Kaoru pestañeó con rapidez. "Kato-san…¿cómo -?"

"¿Cómo lo supe?" Los ojos de Hideo brillaron. "Si tenía amigos de un clan shinobi y estuvo involucrada en el evento de Kioto que le mencionó a mi sensei, ese alguien no es una persona que se conoce al azar en la calle."

_¡Ja!_

Kaoru casi rió. Hablando de ironía.

"Usted tiene la fuerza de un gran espadachín. No había conocido a una mujer así hasta ahora." Habiendo dicho eso, Hideo sonrió y se puso de pie. "La belleza no está solamente en la apariencia, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru miró a Hideo pensativa. El joven la había sorprendido. No muchos hombres tenían su misma perspectiva, sobre su valor como mujer, sobre lo que hacía dada su juventud. Por otro lado, se sentía curiosa sobre los orígenes de los estudiantes del dojo, ya que todos habían permanecido en el Dojo Fujiya por semanas.

"Eres un gran hombre, Kato-san. Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti," dijo Kaoru al fin.

Hideo sonrió, no muy feliz. "Mi familia está en Shizuoka. La mayoría de los estudiantes aquí son de otros lugares y no de Yokohama. Este dojo es nuestro hogar."

"Oh…"

Así que era eso.

"Nos vemos mañana, Kamiya-san. Oyasuminasai." Se inclinó ligeramente antes de abandonar el lugar.

Kaoru exhaló largamente y volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno.

Si tan sólo el hombre que dijo las palabras de Hideo fuera aquel al que le pertenecía su corazón.

* * *

Por la mañana, mientras Kaoru lavaba la ropa, (admitiendo interiormente que Kenshin era mucho mejor que ella en eso) Yosuke le pidió a todos sus estudiantes, incluiyendo a Kaoru, reunirse con él en la sala de entrenamiento. Todos se reunieron, los heridos y los demás, y también ella.

"Recibí una carta de Kobayashi. Quiere venir aquí esta noche_."_

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon.

_¿Esta noche?_

La sala de repente se vio envuelta en jadeos y murmullos.

Yosuke levantó la mano. "Lo sé… lo sé. No será para tomar el té pero, si decide quemar el dojo, no se lo permitiré." Su postura se puso rígida. "Prepárense para esta noche. No los presionaré para defender este dojo si no quieren pelear. Así que si quieren retirarse, no los juzgaré."

Kaoru miró alrededor mientras uno de los estudiantes daba un paso al frente.

"Lucharemos a su lado, sensei. Defenderemos este dojo."

Se escuchó un sólido grito al unísono en la sala y Kaoru sonrió. Yosuke era afortunado por tener estudiantes tan leales como ellos.

"Muy bien. Se termina la reunión. Discutiremos nuevamente después del almuerzo."

"Hai, sensei."

Todos ellos se inclinaron y dejaron la sala. Hideo miró rápidamente a Kaoru antes de irse.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru sonrió y se aproximó a Yosuke. "Tiene suerte de tener tan buenos estudiantes, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke le devolvió la sonrisa y a continuación, su rostro se volvió sombrío. "Kaoru, quiero que te quedes con Sakura e Inoe, sólo por si acaso."

Kaoru parpadeó. "¿Nani?"

Yosuke suspiró y observó el santuario en medio de la habitación. "Esta noche la cosa no terminará bien. Al menos quiero asegurarme de que mis hijas estarán a salvo." Se volvió para mirar a Kaoru. "Prométeme que las protegerás."

"Sabe que lo haré, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke asintió, satisfecho. "Bien. Y si… si no lo logro, llévalas junto a los parientes de su madre. Ellas saben adónde ir."

El corazón de Kaoru latía cada vez más rápido.

"Yosuke-san… ¿Ha considerado pedir ayuda a mis amigos de Kioto?"

El maestro sonrió con tristeza. "No tenemos tiempo para eso. Aunque envíes las noticias, ellos llegarán aquí en dos o tres días. Sería demasiado tarde. Quiero que te quedes con mis hijas si lo peor llega a pasarme. "

El rostro de Kaoru adoptó una expresión grave. "Esperemos que no resulte así."

* * *

Mientras Kaoru se preparaba para la batalla en Yokohama, en Tokio, Kenshin fregaba la ropa con dureza. Había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru dejó el dojo y tenía que admitir… la extrañaba. Nunca se había sentido así, con Kaoru experimentaba nuevas emociones que nunca antes había pensado que existían. Después de la charla que tuvieron antes de que se fuera, Kenshin no sabía si podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos o si ella incluso creyera en cómo él se sentía respecto a ella.

Yahiko se quedó con él en el dojo, limpiaba todo en su tiempo libre, mientras él lavaba y cocinaba. Tae estuvo de visita dos veces para asegurarse de que Yahiko no hiciera un desastre. Por la tarde, Yahiko tenía clases con los estudiantes más jóvenes y los observaba practicar.

Durante ese tiempo, Kenshin abría muy a menudo la puerta de shoji de la habitación de Kaoru y miraba su interior. El cuarto estaba vacío, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera le daba fuerzas para enfrentar los días sin ella. Durante las noches aún dormía fuera de la habitación de Kaoru.

Los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

Hablando de hábitos, varios escenarios surgieron en su mente.

¿Estará Kaoru bien?

¿Se habrá lastimado?

¿Volverá a casa pronto?

"Estás dañando tu ropa, Kenshin."

Kenshin parpadeó. "¿Oro?" Se volvió y vio a Yahiko en el engawa mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

Los ojos del niño brillaron. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Kenshin se volvió hacia su ropa. "No es nada."

Yahiko levantó las cejas. "¿Es así?" Sabía por qué Kenshin actuaba de esa manera. Él también extrañaba a Kaoru. "La extrañas, ¿no es así?"

Kenshin dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento antes de volver a fregar.

Yahiko suspiró. "Si lo haces, ¿por qué no vas a verla por ti mismo?"

Kenshin se detuvo de nuevo y respiró hondo antes de replicar. "Eso… sería imprudente."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién lo dice?"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "No soy digno de su amor."

"Después de todo lo que sucedió, ¿todavía piensas de esa manera?" Yahiko miró al pelirrojo. No podía ver el rostro del hombre, pero el leve cambio en su ki hizo que su sonrisa se torciera. Y decidió que era ahora o nunca.

"Kaoru no es ella, Kenshin. Ella no te guarda rencor, no planea matarte, y sobre todo, no tiene un hermano lunático para golpear a tu puerta y reclamar su venganza terrenal como un maníaco… bueno, tiene un aprendiz muy dispuesto a hacerte entender si sigues actuando así."

"No creo que se ponga feliz si la sigo."

"Qué interesante. No te sentiste así cuando fuimos detrás de ti a Kioto."

Kenshin bajó la cabeza.

"Deja de pensar si eres indigno o no. Ella te quiere. Y si te quiere, ¿no crees que significa que has hecho algo bien? ¿Lo que sea que haya sido?" Yahiko respiró hondo, y mentalmente, pudo sentir los cuernos de un diablo salir sobre su cabeza. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación marcaría a Kenshin sin fin.

"Además, está sola en otro dojo. Durante días, y ahora una semana, con muchos hombres. Ella ya tiene suficientes admiradores aquí, pero saben que no es prudente pasar por encima de ti. Pero sin duda es diferente en Yokohama."

Kenshin parpadeó al darse cuanta y de repente se levantó.

Yahiko sonrió. Sabía que había dado en el blanco. "¿No la quieres también?"

Kenshin respiró tembloroso. Oh, sí, realmente la quería. No sólo físicamente, sino todo de ella. Y quedaría devastado si dejaba que otro hombre avanzara con Kaoru.

Yahiko asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. "Como dije, esta vez es diferente. Nadie te dice que te mantengas alejado ni nada. Actúa como un hombre, ¿lo harás?"

De manera inconsciente, Kenshin apretó sus puños y se volvió a Yahiko. Su ki cambió dramáticamente y Yahiko sonrió ante eso.

"¿Estarás bien quedándote aquí solo?" Los ojos de Kenshin brillaban.

Yahiko enarcó una ceja mientras sus ojos brillaban. "No te preocupes por eso. Algunos estudiantes o tal vez Tae me ayudarán si lo necesito."

Kenshin asintió y se dio la vuelta antes de que Yahiko lo detuviera.

"Ehhh… ¿Kenshin? ¿Vas a terminar de lavar?"

El pelirrojo parpadeó. "¿Oro?"


	9. Capítulo 8

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Sí! Esperemos que Kenshin llegue a tiempo, y no me imagino la revolución que se armará no sólo en el dojo, sino también con los villanos al saber de la presencia de Battousai. Además, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Kaoru sola no puede ser de gran ayuda contra tanto asesino a sueldo por ahí. Espero que te guste esta actualización!

**kaoruca:** Bueno, como lo dijiste y también lo dije, es justamente la inseguridad de Kaoru para con Tomoe lo que hace que muchos fics tomen forma y hagan una tragedia del día a día de la kendoka, más aún comparándose y sintiendo que queda atrás de ella como mujer y como influencia para Kenshin. Siendo sincera, me parece un recurso fácil, sin ánimos de criticar a la autora original ni a otros, pero sé que lo hacen para buscarle una contraparte femenina a la protagonista (Megumi para muchos no cuenta ya que queda simplemente como la amiga pesada), cosa que en el manga no tiene. Se me hace que como es justamente un manga donde ninguno de los dos protagonistas tienen un rival de amores, los fans se descolocan, y como ves, parece que es un axioma que tenga que venir alguien a querer quitarles el amor. Te confieso que a mí también me deja un mal sabor de boca el trato hacia Tomoe en muchos fics: es un personaje con mucho potencial para ser explotado, y en historias canon es la sombra que no deja en paz a Kaoru, o en universos alternativos ya es directamente la villana (hay muchos fics muy buenos que quiero traducir en los que me encuentro con este tipo de situaciones, lo que me decepciona un poco). Otro personaje infravalorado para mí es Kiyosato, siento que a ninguno de los dos el fandom en general les dan la importancia que merecen. Te agradezco por las palabras de aliento y me alegra que te guste lo que hago. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Este Yahiko es un loquillo jejeje! Y como lo conoce a Kenshin supo en dónde darle, y le hacía falta. Ahora no sólo va a tener que ayudar a los del dojo, sino que también se va a encontrar con lo que teme jaja! Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El Dojo Fujiya estaba que estallaba después de la reunión post-almuerzo. Yosuke reunió a todos los estudiantes, y Kaoru permaneció de pie detrás del maestro con Hideo junto a ella. Kaoru tenía la impresión de que Yosuke confiaba en Hideo y que sería el shihondai. Mentalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Hideo parecía ser un hombre inteligente y sus opiniones eran claras. Su breve conversación con él le mostró que Hideo era sabio y durante la reunión, Kaoru pudo ver que también era una persona táctica_. _El Dr. Naruse se arrodilló en silencio en una esquina. Permanecería con Sakura e Inoe, y eso significaba que era su deber proteger a aquellos que no podían pelear.

Algunos estudiantes practicaban con sus bokken en la sala de entrenamiento, Hideo era uno de ellos. Kaoru tomó el suyo propio y se dirigió al jardín. Habiendo elegido un buen sitio para practicar, respiró hondo varias veces antes de empezar a hacer sus katas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y fuertes, varios estudiantes se detuvieron en el corredor para contemplar a la hermosa joven con su bokken, usando gi y hakama. Hideo pronto vislumbró a Kaoru también y siguió a los demás para observar a la joven.

Hideo nunca había visto a Kaoru practicar su estilo de dojo. Sólo le había visto enseñarles a las hijas del sensei lo básico del kendo. Y esta vez, los movimientos gráciles de la chica hacían que su corazón diera un brinco. Hideo no podía ocultar el hecho de que le atraía Kaoru. Pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que el corazón de la joven le pertenecía a alguien más. Y por la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, parecía que el hombre no sentía lo mismo que ella, o era demasiado tonto para entender sus propios sentimientos.

Kaoru continuó moviéndose hasta terminar todas las katas. Bajó su bokken y volvió a respirar hondo repetidas veces antes de sentarse a meditar. Cuando abrió los ojos, escuchó el sonido de aplausos. Kaoru se volvió para ver a Sakura y a Inoe mirándola alegremente. Kaoru sonrió y se prometió a sí misma que las protegería.

* * *

La luz del día fue cediendo lentamente al atardecer y el cielo se tornó de un color anaranjado antes de oscurecerse. Kaoru estaba lista con su bokken en una habitación con el Dr. Naruse y las hijas de Yosuke. El dojo estaba en silencio.

Kaoru podía sentir el aire pesado.

Al frente, estaba Yosuke junto con Hideo. Los estudiantes estaban dispersos por el dojo, algunos estaban en la granja. Rogó silenciosamente que Kaoru pudiera mantener a sus hijas ilesas.

Después de varios minutos, la puerta de enfrente se abrió de repente y una docena de hombres con sus espadas entraron al dojo. Un hombre estaba vestido a la usanza occidental, no llevaba arma alguna, tenía alrededor de 40 años de edad, y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Junto a él estaba Toshi, cuyos ojos paseaban alrededor del dojo. Hideo entrecerró sus ojos y empuñó su shinai. Tenía la sensación de que Toshi estaba buscando a Kaoru.

"Buenas noches, Fujiya-san. Aún estás en buenas condiciones, por lo que veo," el hombre, Kobayashi, sonreía.

Yosuke resopló. "Tu cortesía no significa nada, Kobayashi. Te he dicho varias veces que ésta es mi tierra. No tienes ningún derecho de arrebatársela a mi familia."

"Ah," dijo Kobayashi a sabiendas y movió su dedo índice. "Te equivocas, Fujiya. Esta tierra será mía cuando estés muerto."

Yosuke apretó los dientes. "¿Es así? Hay muchas propiedades en esta ciudad. ¿Por qué insistes en tener la mía?"

Kobayashi caminó de un lado a otro en cámara lenta antes de responder, "Porque la tuya tiene la mejor perspectiva. Construiré una fábrica de medicamentos aquí y las venderé a comerciantes extranjeros."

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Heriste a unos estudiantes por una fábrica?" Esta vez fue Hideo quien habló.

Kobayashi ladeó la cabeza y miró al joven. "Toshi me dijo que te vio con una chica en el mercado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Es tu mujer?"

Hideo gruñó y mantuvo la postura.

Toshi miró a su alrededor. "No la he visto. O ella ya se fue o está en algún lugar del dojo." Olfateó el aire. "Puedo olerla."

Hideo miró con asco a Toshi.

"Última oportunidad, Fujiya. Vete o muere."

Yosuke rió ligeramente y se mantuvo en posición. El maestro le mostró su bokken. "Elijo lo último."

Kobayashi volvió a reír y golpeteó sus dedos.

Los hombres detrás de él cargaron y los estudiantes aparecieron repentinamente desde el dojo. Toshi buscó a Hideo hasta quedarse frente a él.

Toshi sonrió. "Bien, tenemos asuntos pendientes."

Toshi desenvainó su espada y atacó a Hideo, pero éste fue más rápido. Ambos hombres tenían su duelo mientras Yosuke lidiaba con los hombres de Kobayashi. Kobayashi miró la escena ante él de manera desinteresada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal y hacer una señal con su mano.

Otra docena de hombres llegó y se metieron en la pelea, sorprendiendo a Yosuke, Hideo, y los demás estudiantes. Toshi vio una abertura en el ataque de Hideo y lo golpeó, cortándole el brazo izquierdo y haciendo que Hideo cayera al suelo.

Toshi se burló y se encaminó al interior, pero otro estudiante bloqueó su camino. Tenía que admitir que el Dojo Fujiya tenía aprendices talentosos.

"Hideo, dale la señal. ¡Ahora!" gritó Yosuke en medio de su pelea.

Hideo siseó y trató de levantarse apoyándose en su shinai. Caminó hacia la columna y la golpeó varias veces con la espada de madera.

La cabeza de Kaoru dio un chasquido al escuchar el sonido.

"_Cuando escuches el sonido de la columna siendo golpeada, debes huir con Sakura, Inoe y Naruse-sensei."_

Eso era lo que Hideo le había dicho antes de separarse. Kaoru se levantó rápidamente. Sakura e Inoe sintieron su cambio de comportamiento y se aferraron a la hakama de Kaoru.

"¿Kamiya-san, qué sucedió?" le preguntó Inoe a la shihondai.

Kaoru la miró y sonrió antes de mirar al Dr. Naruse. "Tenemos que irnos ya."

El doctor asintió nervioso.

"Sakura, Inoe, quédense conmigo, ¿ne? Las llevaré a casa de su tía."

"¿Ahora?"

Kaoru hizo todo lo posible para calmar a las niñas con su mejor sonrisa. "Sí. Ahora vámonos."

Empezaron a caminar dando pasos rápidos. Se escuchaba el sonido de la batalla e Inoe sollozaba.

"Quédate conmigo, Inoe. Sé fuerte," la reprendió Kaoru.

"Hai," dijo la pequeña limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

Volvieron a caminar y uno de los hombres de Kobayashi los atacó, pero Kaoru lo derribó fácilmente. En silencio, se encaminaron de vuelta y se acercaron a la puerta trasera antes de que otro hombre los atacara y Kaoru lo dejase inconsciente. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, una sombra apareció y Kaoru empuñó su bokken.

La sombra se encaminó hacia la luz y Kaoru se congeló.

"Hola, linda. Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar."

Mientras tanto, la batalla de la parte frontal tampoco estaba yendo bien para el lado de Yosuke. Él y sus estudiantes estaban ya cansados, y sus oponentes parecían incrementarse en número. En una abertura de su defensa, Yosuke recibió una patada en su estómago y fue lanzado contra la columna.

"¡Sensei!" gritó Hideo.

Yosuke tosió y trató de levantarse antes de ver un revolver apuntándole en la nariz.

"Di adiós…sensei…" Kobayashi apretó el gatillo.

"¡No!"

Fue como en cámara lenta: cuando Yosuke cerró sus ojos y Kobayashi procedió a dispararle, algo golpeó la mano de Kobayashi en un instante. La pistola disparó, pero la bala fue a dar en el suelo.

"¿Nani?" dijo Kobayashi, agarrando su mano herida.

Al levantar la vista, vio a un hombre pelirrojo con gi y hakama oscuros y con una extraña katana en sus manos. Yosuke abrió sus ojos llenos de asombro y también se sorprendió de ver al espadachín.

El espadachín no dijo nada, sólo apuntaba su espada hacia la nariz de Kobayashi. Ahora, los roles estaban invertidos.

Kobayashi estaba temblando y entonces, con un movimiento rápido, la espada lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza. Kobayashi cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Los ojos de Yosuke se ensancharon.

_¿Quién es este hombre? Lo vi golpear a Kobayashi, pero éste no sangró. ¿Qué clase de katana es esa?_

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y miró a Yosuke. "Kaoru-dono… ¿dónde está?"

Yosuke parpadeó. ¿Acaso el hombre dijo el nombre de Kaoru?

"¿Dónde está?" Volvió a preguntar, con voz firme.

Yosuke gruñía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. El espadachín lo ayudó y el maestro se apoyó en la columna.

"Ella estaba… por allá." Yosuke apuntó hacia el corredor oscuro. "Le dije que escapara por la puerta trasera. Mis hijas están con ella."

El misterioso espadachín asintió y tan rápido como apareció, se fue.

Entretanto en la puerta trasera, Toshi desenvainó su espada y Kaoru se puso en posición.

"¿Estás segura de querer pelear aquí, linda? Hay niñas."

"Naruse-sensei, llévese a Sakura y a Inoe," dijo Kaoru sin mirarlos.

El doctor no dijo nada, miraba a Toshi y a Kaoru, luego rápidamente se llevó a las niñas. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de ver el horror en sus rostros.

Toshi rió entre dientes. "Buena elección."

Con un movimiento rápido, Toshi atacó y Kaoru bloqueó el ataque. Volvió a atacar y la chica trató de bloquearlo lo mejor que pudo. En su mente, Toshi admiraba las habilidades de la joven, y su curiosidad creció. No muchas chicas podían sostener un shinai, y esta usaba un bokken.

Sonrió de lado.

Quizás, después de derrotarla, se la llevaría con él y le preguntaría quién era ella en realidad. Y después, se divertirían. Y mucho…

El pensamiento provocó que los movimientos de Toshi fueran más rápidos y que Kaoru fuera acorralada lentamente. Después de dos golpes más, la empuñadura de la espada de Toshi golpeó el estómago de Kaoru y la chica cayó al suelo.

Toshi reía en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Kaoru. La joven trató de agarrar su bokken, pero Toshi lo pateó a un lado. En un movimiento veloz, agarró el rostro de Kaoru y la miró a los ojos.

"Te estoy dando otra opción, linda. O vienes conmigo o haré que te arrepientas."

Kaoru levantó la mirada y pateó a Toshi en el estómago_. _Cuando el hombre se agachó gruñendo, Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad para librarse de su alcance. Cuando trató de levantar su bokken, Toshi tiró de su pie y Kaoru fue nuevamente derribada en el suelo.

Toshi volteó el cuerpo de Kaoru con su pie para que lo mirara mientras permanecía de pie sobre ella con la punta de su espada en el cuello.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Qué lástima. Podríamos haber sido grandes amigos." Toshi levantó su espada y Kaoru cerró los ojos.

_Kenshin…_

El sonido del choque de dos hojas hizo que Kaoru abriera los ojos. Toshi todavía estaba agachado sobre ella, pero miraba incrédulo hacia otra dirección. Kaoru volvió su cabeza y casi se quedó sin aliento al ver al hombre junto a Toshi.

Reconocería esa cabellera roja en cualquier parte.

"Kenshin…" murmuró Kaoru. Nunca pensó que la aliviaría tanto verlo en ese momento.

Toshi sonrió a pesar de que la espada de Kenshin estaba frente a su rostro.

"Aléjate," dijo Kenshin con tono mortal.

Toshi rió por lo bajo y lentamente se alejó de Kaoru. Los ojos de Kenshin siguieron sus movimientos, sin dejar su postura de lucha, ya que estaba parado como una barrera entre Kaoru y ese hombre vil.

Toshi ladeó su cabeza. "¿Eres uno de los hombres de Kobayashi? No te he visto antes." Miró a Kaoru quien aún estaba tumbada en el suelo. "Si la quieres, podemos compartir."

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron mientras gruñía, "No comparto lo que es mío."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par mientras Toshi hacía lo mismo y reía sin control. Levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

"Está bien, está bien, entiendo."

"Al salir, llévate a tu líder contigo también." Dijo Kenshin con naturalidad.

Toshi sonrió y envainó su espada. Se alejó lentamente y se volvió para mirar a Kaoru, pero el espadachín pelirrojo bloqueó su visión. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Te veré de nuevo, Rojo."

Kenshin no se molestó en responderle, sólo envainó su espada cuando estuvo seguro de que Toshi se había ido.

"Kamiya-san…Kamiya-san…"

Sakura e Inoe aparecieron de repente desde la puerta trasera y abrazaron a Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas. Kaoru rió cansada antes de devolverles el abrazo y Kenshin sonrió ante lo que veía.

Sakura fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Kenshin. "¿Kamiya-san, es tu amigo? Su cabello es gracioso."

"Oro," fue todo lo que Kenshin pudo decir.


	10. Capítulo 9

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Pues mucho no tuviste que esperar XD. Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Espero que este capítulo también, saludos!

**kaoruca:** Siii! Jajaja! Ufff, ajustate el cinturón porque este tipo de comentarios sigue, creo XD. Te agradezco las palabras, y a ver qué pasa ahora con este nuevo aliado para el dojo. Saludos!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Es el momento clave para Kaoru y Kenshin, tendrán que decirse muchas cosas que ambos se venían guardando. Y también hacerle ver a Toshi su suerte. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Tiempo presente_

Hubo un momento en el que Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron sin decirse nada antes de que éste se aproximara a ella, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kaoru miró la mano de Kenshin durante un instante y la agarró firmemente. Kaoru se levantó y tomó su bokken, gruñendo un poco debido al dolor en su estómago.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin rápidamente envolvió con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de Kaoru mientras que su mano derecha estaba en el estómago de la chica.

Kaoru se sonrojó y trató de sonreír. "Estoy bien. Es un golpe sin importancia."

Kenshin frunció el ceño y miró alrededor del dojo. Los estudiantes levantaban los cuerpos inconscientes hacia fuera del dojo y aparentemente la batalla había terminado.

"Yosuke-san…" dijo Kaoru, volviendo la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Kenshin.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

"Él está bien," respondió Kenshin, sintiendo alivio por haber salvado a la chica a tiempo.

Kaoru asintió y suspiró. "Me alegro." Entonces miró a Sakura y a Inoe. "Vayamos con su padre," les dijo.

Las niñas asintieron aturdidas y siguieron a Kenshin y a Kaoru. Kenshin aún envolvía su brazo protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru cuando llegaron al sector principal.

"¡Padre! ¡Padre!"

Sakura e Inoe corrieron hacia su padre y lo abrazaron apenas lo vieron. Kaoru dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hideo y el joven sonrió levemente antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Kenshin. El espadachín pelirrojo, sin embargo, pudo sentir el ki de Hideo y volvió sus ojos hacia él.

"Mis niñas…oh, Kami…están a salvo." Yosuke soltó su abrazo y observó a Kenshin y a Kaoru. "Gracias por protegerlas." Y miró a Kenshin más detenidamente, su pelirroja cabellera y su cicatriz en forma de cruz que se destacaban. El maestro tuvo una idea de quién podría ser su misterioso salvador. "Y gracias por su ayuda. Estoy en deuda con usted…mmm…"

Kenshin sonrió. "Himura Kenshin."

"Ah, sí, Himura-san. Gracias. Soy Fujiya Yosuke, el maestro de este dojo." Y luego, miró la espada de Kenshin, consciente de la prohibición de espadas. "Su espada…"

_La katana que no causó sangrado._

"Mi espada es para proteger. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. No la uso para mi propio beneficio."

"Mmm…¿es amigo de Kaoru de Kioto?"

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y la chica agachó la cabeza. ¿Kioto? ¿Por casualidad Kaoru le contó a Fujiya-san sobre sus amigos del Aoiya?

El espadachín sonrió antes de volverse a Yosuke para darle una respuesta cautelosa. "Iie. Soy de Tokio, sí que lo soy."

"Gracias por haber venido, Himura-san. Apreciamos su apoyo oportuno." Yosuke miró a Kaoru. "Naruse-sensei puede revisar tu herida, Kaoru." Y miró a Kenshin profundamente a los ojos. "Mientras tanto, me gustaría hablar con Himura-san, si no le importa."

Kenshin le devolvió la mirada a Yosuke sin vacilar. Presentía que el maestro había descubierto su identidad. "Eso sería un placer," replicó.

Kaoru parpadeaba con admiración por la interacción entre Kenshin y Yosuke, y luego asintió.

"Por favor, sígame, Himura-san." Yosuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el corredor con sus hijas.

Kenshin se dirigió a Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, ¿está segura de que está bien?"

"Hai, no te preocupes por mí. Ahora veré a Naruse-sensei."

Kenshin asintió ligeramente y acarició por un instante la mejilla de Kaoru antes de volverse y seguir a Yosuke. Kaoru quedó aturdida y lentamente se tocó al mejilla.

¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la habitación, vio que Yosuke ya estaba esperándolo y entró lentamente. Kenshin se sentó frente a Yosuke y el maestro le señaló las tazas frente a ellos. Kenshin sonrió con gratitud y tomó un sorbo, era té. El sabor era suave y de fragancia algo fuerte, algo diferente a lo que él y Kaoru tenían en Tokio.

"Gracias, Fujiya-san, por el té."

Los labios de Yosuke esbozaron una sonrisa, sus ojos aún miraban a Kenshin curiosos. "Soy yo quien debería agradecerle, Himura-san. Salvó mi vida." Y dejó salir su curiosidad, "Pelo rojo y cicatriz en forma de cruz. ¿Es usted la persona que creo que es?"

Kenshin dejó su taza y miró el rostro de Yosuke_. _Sabía que el maestro le había reconocido. "Lo era. En esta nueva era, sólo soy Kenshin."

"Ah, ya veo," sonrió Yosuke. "Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al legendario hitokiri del Bakumatsu, y mucho menos tenerlo sentado frente a mí, tomando el té."

Kenshin sonrió con amargura. Su cabellera pelirroja y su cicatriz revelaban a gritos su oscuro pasado. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no escaparía de ello.

"¿Kaoru envió por usted?"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "Iie. Vine por mi cuenta."

Yosuke gruñó. "¿Así que es amigo suyo?" Se preguntó bajo qué circunstancias Kaoru había conocido al legendario hitokiri.

Kenshin sonrió con melancolía. "Si ella desea que sea su amigo, está bien para mí."

Yosuke levantó las cejas antes de reír a carcajadas. "Ajaja…Entiendo. Parece que Kaoru tiene un pretendiente, y uno muy pegadizo por lo que veo."

Kenshin se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario tan directo, sintiéndose medio aliviado de que Yosuke no pareciera molesto con su pasado. Le preocupaba que el maestro expresara su desacuerdo para ser el pretendiente de Kaoru.

Cuando terminó de reír, Yosuke le planteó repentinamente una pregunta seria. "Su espada…Vi que golpeó a Kobayashi con la hoja, pero no lo mató."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kenshin desenvainó su sakabatou y la extendió para que el maestro pudiera verla. "La hoja está invertida. Es mi voto de no matar."

Yosuke contempló la katana de Kenshin y asintió mientras la evaluaba. "La espada que no mata. Debió haber sido difícil para usted mantener ese voto al principio."

Kenshin volvió a enfundar su espada. "Y lo sigue siendo." Inclinó su cabeza levemente. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu tiene los mismos ideales que los míos, la espada que no mata. Kaoru-dono hizo que creyera en eso y trataré de que suceda en esta nueva era."

Yosuke gruñó en voz baja. Su respeto por Kenshin crecía significativamente. Entendió que Kaoru debía significar demasiado para el espadachín pelirrojo, ya que había hecho todo el camino desde Tokio para echarle una mano.

Kenshin volvió a mirar a Yosuke. "¿Qué está sucediendo en este dojo, Fujiya-san, que Kaoru-dono tuvo que dejar su hogar para asistirlo?" _Y dejarme, también,' _Kenshin hizo una mueca interiormente.

Yosuke suspiró largamente. "Quizás debería empezar por contarle toda la historia."

* * *

El Dr. Naruse le había dicho a Kaoru que su herida sólo era superficial. El doctor le dio un ungüento para su magulladura, y eso fue todo. Hideo, por otro lado, necesitaba ser atendido adecuadamente ya que su herida era mucho más seria. Kaoru ayudó al Dr. Naruse a ponerle vendajes en su brazo izquierdo. El sangrado se había detenido, pero le llevaría un tiempo sanar. Aunque el dojo estaba hecho un desastre, Kaoru estaba contenta de que no hubiera víctimas entre los estudiantes. Los que se quedaron en la granja ya habían regresado y también habían derribado a unos cuantos hombres allí.

"¿Era él?" le preguntó Hideo de repente a Kaoru luego de unos momentos de silencio cuando el Dr. Naruse los dejó solos.

Kaoru miró a Hideo a los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza y volver a su tarea de vendar el brazo del joven.

Hideo sonrió. Ésa era suficiente respuesta para él.

"¿Así que vino hasta aquí por usted?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y ató las vendas, sin gustarle el rumbo que su conversación estaba tomando. "¿Quién sabe?"

"Un hombre que la sigue desde Tokio…No parece tomarlo tan en serio como se supone que debería."

Kaoru se mordió el labio y revisó las vendas del brazo de Hideo. Cuando estuvo segura de que la herida estaba cubierta de forma segura, se apoyó contra la columna más cercana_. _"Es complicado. No lo entenderías."

Hideo miró su vendaje y movió el brazo a modo de prueba. "¿Por qué duda de él, Kamiya-san? ¿Es porque no es su primer amor?"

"Tal vez. También porque no es del todo honesto conmigo." Kaoru miró a Hideo, tratando de explicarse mejor. "Supe de su primera esposa…mmm…difunta esposa por una circunstancia grave y no porque quisiera decírmelo, y no fue un momento feliz para mí."

Hideo levantó las cejas con incredulidad. "¿Esposa?"

"Sí."

"Eh…bueno, no es de extrañar que sea complicado." Concordó Hideo.

Kaoru rió por lo bajo. Hideo era el tipo de hombre con el que era divertido tratar.

Hideo respiró. "Entiendo cómo se siente, Kamiya-san. El hombre que ama perdió a alguien importante y usted no es la primera, es natural que piense que no puede reemplazar a esa persona." Y luego sonrió a sabiendas. "Pero como hombre, puedo decir que vino aquí por usted."

Kaoru no pudo decir nada ante el comentario.

"Descanse, Kamiya-san. Ha sido un día largo," dijo Hideo y se levantó con cuidado para dejar la habitación.

"Hai," fue su suave respuesta.

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso, contemplando el bokken de su padre que tenía ante ella, símbolo de su maestría en su dojo. Pero, sinceramente, no era el bokken lo que ocupaba su mente. Era el espadachín pelirrojo quien de repente hizo su aparición en ese dojo, lejos de Tokio. Ella sólo se había ido por una semana, y ahí lo tenía.

Kaoru sabía que su relación había cambiado desde el Jinchuu de Enishi. Kenshin mostró sus afectos, a su manera, sin dejar en claro su propósito. Kaoru entendió que no tenía experiencia en cómo relacionarse de manera romántica con una mujer, especialmente desde su primer matrimonio, que fue más o menos por conveniencia en tiempos de guerra, sin mencionar las circunstancias manchadas de odio y traición.

Y la sangre de Kaoru se congeló.

Sabía que no podía estar junto a Kenshin con la sombra de su primera esposa permaneciendo con ellos.

Y fue por eso que aceptó la invitación que fue hecha mediante esa carta.

Y ahora, él estaba allí.

Un suave golpe en el shoji la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.

Kaoru permaneció quieta por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y abrir el shoji.

Y la visión tras el shoji hizo que su corazón brincara. Kenshin estaba ahí, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas, usando un kimono ligero y con el cabello suelto, y su sakabatou en su costado izquierdo. Esa visión era algo que Kaoru nunca se había imaginado antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió. "¿Le gustaría tomar té conmigo, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru parpadeó. Miró la bandeja y luego a Kenshin. Su sonrisa no vacilaba.

Kaoru sonrió lentamente, también.

"Sí, sería agradable."

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron y esperó a que Kaoru se acomodara en el engawa antes de sentarse junto a ella, con la bandeja entre ellos y la sakabatou a un lado junto a él.

Ambos tomaron su té, pero Kaoru no se sentía relajada. Su curiosidad la ponía nerviosa, y ya no pudo contenerse más.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Kaoru en voz baja. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la taza que descansaba en su regazo.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio que Kenshin dejaba su taza y la miraba a la cara. "Para seguir a mi corazón."

Kaoru quedó helada.

_No, no digas eso__. No me des falsas esperanzas._

Agarró su taza fuertemente. "¿Tu corazón o tu deber?"

La sonrisa de Kenshin se desvaneció un poco. Kaoru lo escuchó suspirar y lo encaró, pero el pelirrojo observaba el cielo estrellado.

"Conozco a alguien a quien una vez le dije adiós y luego me siguió a Kioto." Kenshin se volvió a Kaoru. "¿Cree que esa persona lo hizo por deber, o simplemente por seguir a su corazón?"

Kaoru casi frunció el ceño ante la familiar analogía. "No llevo a otro hombre en mi corazón, Kenshin."

Kenshin sonrió genuinamente, haciendo que la chica levantara las cejas. "Entonces debes de saber cómo me siento al seguirte desde Tokio."

Kaoru frunció el ceño y colocó su taza en la bandeja. Para su sorpresa, con su velocidad, Kenshin sujetó su muñeca.

El tiempo se detuvo y Kaoru levantó poco a poco su cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

"Kaoru…"

Sus ojos eran suaves y ella podía sentir a la mano callosa que la sujetaba con tanta gentileza y al mismo tiempo con temor de dejarla ir. La shihondai trató de calmar su respiración antes de decir rápidamente, "Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir ahora. Buenas noches, Kenshin."

Una vez más, para su sorpresa, Kenshin la soltó de su agarre y la dejó ir. Se separaron en silencio.

Más tarde esa noche, Kaoru vio una sombra conocida fuera de su shoji; la sombra de un hombre sentado en el engawa, apoyado contra una columna con la cabeza inclinada y su espada descansando en su hombro derecho.


	11. Capítulo 10

Nuevo capítulo!

**persefomina:** Ahora empezará a verse el momento de la verdad, a ver si Kenshin va por todo y todos. Ésta también se ha convertido en su lucha y veremos qué pasa por ese lado. Saludos!

**kaoruca:** Sí, el Kenshin de estas historias se contradice bastante; o por lo menos para Kaoru las cosas serán según le convengan a él jaja, vaya uno a saber cómo lo concibió la autora XD. La segunda parte del último capítulo corresponde al prólogo; por lo que se puede ver, al comenzar el capítulo dice Tiempo Presente: podemos ver entonces como que los capítulos del 1 al 8 son retrospectivas y que el fic "comienza" en el 9. Bah, es como lo interpreto, creo. Y te agradezco de corazón la ayuda, qué linda! Si tengo problemas sin duda te contacto! Muchas gracias y que disfrutes del capítulo!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Tenés razón. Yo también veo que está exagerando bastante con su inseguridad y todo eso, cuando sabemos que en el manga ella no es así y que Kenshin le dejó bien en claro que quería vivir con ella de ahora en más. Y claro, si aceptó a Battousai, ¿cómo no va a aceptar su pasado completo, incluyendo lo amoroso? Kaoru se contradice bastante y hasta hace ruido que haya aceptado que fuese un asesino pero no que haya tenido otra mujer XD. Pero sin ánimos de justificarla, entiendo su inquietud: lo de Tomoe lo supo porque Enishi iba detrás de él y era inevitable que eso saliera a la luz, entonces queda la duda de si Kenshin en condiciones normales (que Enishi no hubiera aparecido, por ejemplo) le hubiera contado. Yo creo que sí lo hubiera hecho, a su modo y a su tiempo, pero bueno, no hay cómo saberlo. Y creo que ahí está lo que le pica a Kaoru. Pero bueno, el hubiera no existe y veamos cómo Kenshin se maneja esta vez. Saludos!

**Ane himura:** Este es un fic muy lindo aunque algo repetitivo (me recordó mucho a "Veinte"), pero este tipo de tópicos es los que nos enganchan XD. Y bueno, por suerte hasta ahora no me he visto en grandes dificultades para traducirlo, ayuda mucho que los capítulos sean cortos. Por eso no tardo mucho en actualizar XD. En cuanto a tus fics, ánimo! Voy a estar esperando por mis favoritos (te comenté en tu one shot :)). Gracias y saludos!

**Akisara145:** Eso es algo que siempre me preocupa cuando se trata de las luchas de Kaoru: que aparezca Kenshin y en un intento por protegerla y sin querer queriendo le arruine el momento de gloria. Lástima que no hay fics de ese tipo en los que se aborde eso desde el lado guerrero de Kaoru, se supone que es maestra de un estilo pero siempre queda como la dama en apuros. ¿Cómo le afectará en el orgullo? Recuerdo un fic que trataba de eso, y cuando quería seguir leyendo me entero de que la autora no había actualizado en 10 años. Cómo me calenté jaja! Y bueno, tal vez Misao no está, pero por lo menos Yahiko hizo reaccionar a Kenshin. A ver qué sucede ahora. Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Kenshin se despertó antes de que saliera el sol. Kaoru aún dormía en su habitación y él sonrió con satisfacción. Kenshin se levantó de donde estaba sentado, acomodó su sakabatou en su hakama y como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando vio que un hombre ya estaba allí, preparando el desayuno, y con el brazo izquierdo vendado. El hombre sintió su presencia y se volvió, y Kenshin casi frunció el ceño al reconocer al joven que se le había quedado mirando en su primer encuentro.

El hombre sonrió. "Ohayo, Himura-san."

Y además sabía su nombre. Genial.

"Ohayo," respondió Kenshin con voz neutral, dando a entender que quería saber su nombre.

"Soy Kato Hideo," dijo Hideo. El ki de Kenshin lo puso algo incómodo, pero siguió actuando como si nada.

"Encantado de conocerlo, Kato-san. Veo que está preparando el desayuno. ¿Podría echarle una mano?"

Hideo asintió agradecido. "Sería genial."

Y entonces, ambos hombres trabajaron en silencio. Kenshin tenía que admitir que Hideo era buen cocinero, mucho mejor que él, en realidad.

"¿Es amigo de Kamiya-san?" preguntó Hideo de repente.

Kenshin quedó en silencio antes de sonreír por dentro. Al menos, Hideo no se tuteaba con Kaoru. No obstante, su ki hacía que Kenshin se inquietara. Podía sentir curiosidad y… celos.

Kenshin trató de responder sin dejar en claro lo mucho que Kaoru significaba para él. "Podríamos decir que sí."

"Hmm…" dijo Hideo. "Debe ser un muy buen amigo suyo como para seguirla hasta aquí."

El espadachín pelirrojo casi rió. Parecía que no era el único que había quedado hipnotizado por Kaoru. Kenshin agradeció a Yahiko en silencio por señalar la posibilidad de otro hombre acercándose a Kaoru.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, sin afirmarlo ni negarlo.

Hideo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirar al espadachín. Hideo era mucho más alto que Kenshin, pero después de ver lo competente que fue Kenshin con su espada la pasada noche, el joven fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no provocar al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí exactamente, Himura-san?"

Kenshin miró a Hideo a los ojos. "Ayudando."

Hideo resopló. "Kamiya-san también dijo lo mismo. Ambos son muy parecidos." Y luego, guardó silencio antes de continuar, "Es una joven muy especial."

"Sí, lo es," respondió Kenshin.

"Y su corazón ya pertenece a otra persona. Qué lástima."

Kenshin sabía que Kaoru tenía muchos admiradores en Tokio, pero nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con al menos uno de ellos para competir por el afecto de Kaoru. Y ahora, mantenía una conversación con un hombre que albergaba sentimientos románticos hacia Kaoru. Sí, sabía que Hideo tenía los ojos puestos en la chica. Pero, Kenshin podía decir que Kaoru no sentía lo mismo, algo que lo hacía levemente feliz. Por eso Hideo no había hecho nada para dejarle en claro sus intenciones a ella. Y Kenshin rezaba en silencio para que una semana en ese dojo no hubiese cambiado la opinión de Kaoru.

"Se preocupa por ella," dijo Kenshin en tono sorprendentemente neutral mientras en realidad, sus celos salían a la superficie.

"Lo hago. Pero tampoco soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que otro hombre ocupa sus pensamientos." Los ojos de Hideo se endurecieron. "Sé que usted tiene sentimientos por ella, pero no entiendo qué la hace tan renuente a usted. Si siente lo mismo que ella, mejor haga algo."

Kenshin tuvo que admirar la franqueza del hombre. Siguió cocinando mientras contestaba, "Lo sé. Y eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarle a ella para que no vuelva a dudar de mí."

Hideo miró a Kenshin antes de volver a sus tareas.

"Bien," respondió el joven secamente.

No se dijeron nada más y Kenshin supo que se comprendían silenciosamente.

* * *

Lo único que Kaoru recordó después de despertar fue haber visto la sombra de Kenshin fuera de su habitación. Parpadeó varias veces al ver que no había nadie allí. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para asegurase de que no estaba soñando. Después de ponerse su atuendo, su rugiente estómago la guió hasta la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Hideo y a Kenshin acomodando la mesa.

Ambos hombres le sonrieron y la saludaron, y Kaoru respondió aturdida. Se sentó junto a Kenshin después de que terminaran, y empezaron a comer. Kaoru le echó una ojeada a Kenshin y se sonrojó al recordar cómo el hombre le había acariciado la mejilla la noche anterior y su pequeña conversación antes de dormir. Hideo terminó rápidamente su comida ya que no podía soportar la atmósfera entre esos dos frente a él. Se excusó, dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos.

"¿Durmió bien, Kaoru-dono?" preguntó Kenshin, haciendo que Kaoru diera un respingo.

"Um…sí, muy bien." Y miró a Kenshin. "¿Estaba yo soñando que estuviste durmiendo anoche fuera de mi habitación?"

Kenshin sonrió con inocencia. "No."

Kaoru frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Solía dormir así durante la guerra."

"La guerra terminó, Kenshin."

"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir."

"Tenías miedo de que me pasara algo, ¿no?" Kaoru tenía los ojos fijos en Kenshin.

Kenshin no respondió, sólo se limitó a tomar su té. No le sorprendió que Kaoru pudiera percibir su razón para dormir fuera de su habitación. La chica era muy perceptiva.

"¿Viniste aquí a pie?" volvió a preguntar Kaoru al ver que Kenshin no respondía la pregunta anterior.

Los labios de Kenshin se arquearon un poco. "En tren, en realidad."

"Oh… pensé que… bueno, cuando fuiste a Kioto…"

"Es más rápido por tren y Yokohama es una ciudad desarrollada con medios de transporte cómodos."

Kaoru frunció el ceño, ignorando la diversión en la voz de Kenshin. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Kenshin bebió su té con calma antes de mirar a Kaoru a los ojos. "¿No fui lo suficientemente claro anoche? Tuve que seguir a mi corazón."

Kaoru apretó la mandíbula. "Estoy bien sin tu ayuda."

"Pues no parecía ser el caso ayer." Y la mirada de Kenshin se endureció. "Ese hombre casi la mató. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese estado allí?"

El rostro de Kaoru se volvió estoico.

Así que era por eso. Kenshin tenía miedo de que ella tuviera el mismo destino que su difunta esposa. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía verla por quién era?

"¿Así que temías que muriera como Tomoe-san?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de golpe cuando Kaoru mencionó a Tomoe.

"Kaoru…"

"Para, Kenshin. Sólo detente. Soy Kaoru, no ella. Trata de mirarme sin su sombra. ¿Puedes al menos hacer eso?"

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí," dijo Kenshin con voz severa antes de respirar hondo repetidas veces para calmarse. Dejó su taza en la mesa. "Quiero que vayamos a casa juntos, a Tokio."

Kaoru rió con amargura. "¿Y luego qué? ¿Tú seguirás siendo mi ama de llaves y yo tu casera? ¿Otra vez?"

Kenshin le sostuvo la mirada a Kaoru, sin titubear. "Me gusta ser tu ama de llaves. Pero, prefiero ser el ama de llaves y el esposo de la casera al mismo tiempo."

Kaoru parpadeó y su corazón saltó en su pecho. "¿Q-qué?"

"Ya escuchaste lo que dije."

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con incredulidad. "¿Me estás… proponiendo matrimonio?"

"Bien, primero espero cortejarte cuando lleguemos a casa, pero parece que todavía va a tomar un tiempo hasta volver allí."

Para ser honestos, Kaoru siempre había soñado con el momento en que Kenshin le pidiera su mano en casamiento. Pero nunca imaginó que sería lejos de Tokio, y en la casa del amigo de su padre. Y en cuanto a Kenshin, las palabras sólo salieron antes de que pudiera controlarlas. No sabía cómo declararse o cortejar a una mujer, ya que su primer matrimonio simplemente sucedió de la nada. Sólo siguió su instinto y actuó como un hombre que quería atraer al objeto de su afecto.

La cabeza de Kaoru daba vueltas y súbitamente se levantó de su asiento. Kenshin sólo miraba la figura de Kaoru que se alejaba y se preguntaba si debió haberse abstenido de hacerle su propuesta.

* * *

La llegada de Kenshin al Dojo Fujiya despertó la curiosidad de los estudiantes, a excepción de Hideo y Yosuke. Kenshin sólo se sentaba en silencio fuera de la sala de entrenamiento mientras Kaoru entrenaba con Sakura e Inoe hasta la hora del almuerzo, ignorando las miradas curiosas. Algunos estudiantes usaban la sala de entrenamiento después del almuerzo para discutir estrategias y el resto trabajaba en la granja de Yosuke. Kaoru ayudaba a Yosuke con sus cultivos; después de terminar con sus lecciones, realmente no prestó atención si Kenshin la seguía o no. Kaoru volvió al dojo cuando el sol estaba por ponerse y se sorprendió al no ver a Kenshin allí.

Su corazón se estrujó.

¿Pudo haber vuelto a Tokio?

Algunos estudiantes le dijeron a Kaoru que Kenshin había salido por la tarde.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Toshi terminaba de beber con algunos camaradas para borrar la imagen de la hermosa joven tendida en el suelo y con ojos fieros, antes de que le espadachín pelirrojo la ayudara.

El extraño espadachín.

Kobayashi había dicho que le había golpeado la cabeza con su espada. Por su experiencia como antiguo guerrero, podía decir que si su jefe hubiese sido golpeado con una espada ordinaria, ya habría muerto.

Toshi caminaba despacio, ya que el efecto del sake hacía que apenas pudiera mantenerse de pie. Entre pensamientos nebulosos, recordó los rumores sobre el legendario hitokiri durante la guerra de cabellera roja y cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

¿El hombre tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla?

Si realmente fuera el legendario hitokiri, ¿por qué usaba una espada que no mataba?

Toshi negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de un callejón, sintió que alguien lo había estado siguiendo. Se dio la vuelta con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Pero no pudo ver a nadie detrás de él. De nuevo, sintió el ki detrás, y Toshi se daba la vuelta una y otra vez, sólo para ver el callejón vacío.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y desenvainó su espada.

"Sé que estás allí. ¡Muéstrame quién eres!"

Sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

El efecto del sake ya había pasado, siendo reemplazado por la alerta. Toshi empuñó su espada fuertemente y sus ojos miraron alrededor de manera salvaje. Estaba tan alerta, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba junto a él.

"Estoy aquí," dijo una voz y Toshi dio un brinco mientras apuntaba su espada hacia adelante.

Sujetó su espada con fuerza cuando cuando la sombra fue hacia la luz y le mostró al hombre que había conocido el día anterior, el pelo rojo y… esta vez Toshi tragó en seco.

La cicatriz en forma de cruz.

"Tú…Rojo… Sé quién eres…Eres…"

"¿Dónde está tu valentía de ayer cuando casi mataste a una inocente mujer?" le preguntó Kenshin a Toshi con voz profunda.

Toshi tragó pesadamente cuando sintió el ki de Kenshin.

"¿Por qué atacaron el Dojo Fujiya?" volvió a preguntar Kenshin aunque Yosuke ya le había relatado la razón.

Toshi trató de calmar su respiración. "Kobayashi-san quiere la tierra."

Kenshin alzó las cejas. "¿Sólo la tierra? Hay tantas propiedades aquí. ¿Por qué ese dojo en particular?"

"Kobayashi-san ya había planeado construir una fábrica de medicamentos para expandir sus negocios. La tierra del dojo tiene mejor perspectiva que las demás." Entonces Toshi vio rápidamente su oportunidad. "Tienes grandes habilidades. Puedes unirte a nosotros. Podemos atacar el lugar una vez más."

Kenshin ladeó la cabeza y pareció pensarlo. Las respuestas que obtuvo fueron las mismas que le había dado Yosuke, a excepción del próximo ataque. Informaría de eso al maestro del Dojo Fujiya.

Toshi sonrió, pensando que podía tener a Kenshin de su lado. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Kenshin sonrió de lado.

"No estoy interesado," respondió el pelirrojo.

Toshi parpadeó varias veces cuando Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sonrió un poco, tratando de volver a ganarse la atención de Kenshin. "¿Así que el legendario hitokiri quiere ayudar al maestro de un pésimo dojo y a una mujer? Qué vergüenza." Envainó su espada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kenshin se volvió hacia él y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

"Si te atreves a acercarte a lo que es mío otra vez, me las pagarás. En serio."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin desapareció, dejando a Toshi solo y aturdido en el oscuro callejón.

* * *

Kaoru suspiró y se ató la yukata. Ya no le dolían los hombros como cuando trabajó por primera vez en la granja. Se estaba acostumbrando a la agricultura. La luz de la vela iluminaba su sombra y no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin. Ya era tarde y no había señales de él.

La idea de que Kenshin se fuera era como un corte en su corazón.

De repente, sintió un brazo envolviendo su cintura y Kaoru chilló. Se dio la vuelta para defenderse, pero se detuvo al ver quién la había abrazado por detrás.

"¿Kenshin? Oh, Kami… me asustaste." Kaoru colocó su mano libre en el pecho. Apenas recordaba que él era un ex asesino, y uno letal. Entrar a escondidas a la habitación de alguien era algo fácil para él.

Kenshin sólo sonreía mientras bajaba la mano que Kaoru tenía lista para golpearlo. "Tadaima."

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos y golpeó a Kenshin juguetonamente. "Okaerinasai. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada."

Escuchar que Kaoru estaba preocupada por él hizo que Kenshin sintiera una calidez en su interior. "Lo siento. Tenía que hacer algo. Y ahora necesito hablar con Fujiya-san."

Ante la mención de Yosuke, Kaoru frunció el ceño. "¿Es algo malo?"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza y acarició levemente el cabello de Kaoru, "Iie. Es sólo para darle cierta información que obtuve."

"¿Qué? Kenshin…"

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Kaoru."

Kenshin soltó la mano de Kaoru, completamente consciente de su cercanía. Su cuerpo suave estaba ligeramente presionado contra él, haciendo que su cuerpo despertara. El leve aroma a jazmín encendía su deseo. Kaoru, se estremeció al oír a Kenshin decir su nombre sin el honorífico y estando éste casi abrazándola muy íntimamente por primera vez desde que se encontraron. Sus dedos le picaban por desatar la cola de caballo de Kenshin. Admitía que le gustaba su cabello suelto.

Kenshin fue el primero en recuperar el control y sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. "Ahora tienes que descansar."

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Kaoru asintiera. Kenshin la ayudó a acostarse en el futón y le colocó una manta encima.

"¿Dónde dormirás esta noche?" preguntó Kaoru en voz baja.

Kenshin sonrió con ternura. "Donde pueda mantenerte a salvo."

Kaoru gruñó y cerró los ojos lentamente. Cuando el ki de Kaoru se suavizó, Kenshin besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Debería colarse allí con más frecuencia.

* * *

Yosuke estaba con Hideo cuando Kenshin fue a su habitación. Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos antes de que Hideo se excusara. Yosuke sonrió y le indicó a Kenshin que se sentara junto a él.

"No lo he visto en todo el día, Himura-san."

Kenshin dejó su espada a un lado antes de contestar, "Estaba buscando algo de información sobre Kobayashi, Fujiya-san."

Yosuke sonrió. "Ah… haciendo un poco de espionaje, ¿no?"

Kenshin le dedicó a Yosuke una tímida sonrisa. "Presionar por información a alguien que me tenía miedo fue tarea fácil. Me contó todo sin darse cuenta."

Yosuke rió y lentamente su risa disminuyó. "¿Y qué consiguió?"

"Lo mismo que usted me dijo, Fujiya-san. Y pronto habrá otro ataque. Tal vez sea el último."

Los ojos de Yosuke se ensancharon y frunció el ceño. "Muchos de nosotros fuimos heridos. No sé si podremos resistir otro ataque."

"Pero también fueron heridos los hombres de Kobayashi. Esperarán para poder reagruparse o al menos que la mayoría estén recuperados," dijo Kenshin.

"¿Sabe cuándo atacarán?"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "Iie. Aún no." Sus ojos brillaron con picardía. "Puedo tratar de conseguir esa información para usted."

Yosuke rió entre dientes. "Es tan divertido hablar con usted." Y su rostro se tornó serio. "¿Cree que podamos soportar otro ataque? Kaoru mencionó a unos amigos de Kioto, un clan shinobi."

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos. "Sí, los Oniwabanshuu. Son nuestros aliados y estarán encantados de ayudar. También tienen espías por todos lados. Me pregunto si puedo encontrarme con uno de ellos aquí."

Yosuke levantó las cejas. "¿Tienen también espías en Yokohama?"

"Básicamente tienen espías en todas partes. Sé que tienen otro clan en Tokio, pero trabajan con discreción. He conocido a algunos."

"Para mantener el contacto, ya veo."

Kenshin sonrió. "Una de los miembros es muy cercana a Kaoru-dono, como una hermana. Las órdenes probablemente vienen de ella. Y en su mayoría, sabían de la partida de Kaoru-dono hacia su dojo. Estoy seguro de que también supieron qué sucede aquí."

Yosuke parpadeó velozmente. Nunca había pensado que Kenshin y Kaoru tuvieran su propia protección.

"Pero aunque les pidamos ayuda, no sabemos cuándo será el próximo ataque de Kobayashi. Lo mejor será que se preparen usted y sus estudiantes, Fujiya-san. Mientras tanto, puedo estar atento al plan de Kobayashi."

Yosuke guardó silencio antes de respirar profundamente.

"Gracias, Himura-san."

Kenshin asintió secamente antes de agarrar su espada y ponerse de pie. "Buenas noches, Fujiya-san."

El ex hitokiri volvió a la habitación de Kaoru y deslizó la puerta de shoji. Su corazón se enterneció al ver que la chica dormía plácidamente bajo la manta. Su cabellera oscura estaba extendida sobre el futón. Se veía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, haciéndolo sentir joven de nuevo.

Kenshin entró y se sentó junto a la durmiente Kaoru. Durante su breve matrimonio, antes de esa noche, a menudo contemplaba a Tomoe mientras ésta dormía. No sólo porque era bella, sino porque tampoco confiaba del todo en ella. Por más que tratara de negarlo, aparentemente su instinto estaba en lo cierto cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su fallecida esposa.

Esta vez, contemplaba a Kaoru para admirar su belleza y sin cuestionarse por qué la había elegido para estar con él.

_Soy Kaoru, no ella._

No, no era ella. Para Kenshin, era hora de vivir el presente.

Kenshin acarició delicadamente la suave mejilla de Kaoru antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Cerró el shoji y volvió a apoyarse en la columna.

Pasase lo que pasase, protegería ese dojo. Kobayashi había dicho algo sobre una fábrica de medicamentos, quién sabe qué clase de medicina fabricaría. No permitiría que otro Takeda Kanryu apareciese y causase caos.

Y por supuesto, protegería a Kaoru.

Su Kaoru.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin le comentó a Kaoru sobre su conversación con Yosuke, después del desayuno, frente a su habitación cuando ella fue a buscar su bokken, incluyendo el plan de Kobayashi para atacar de nuevo.

"Nunca pensé que sería así," Kaoru frunció el ceño después de escuchar a Kenshin. "No sabría qué hacer si el Dojo Kamiya tuviera que soportar el mismo destino."

"Me tienes a mí, Kaoru. El Dojo Kamiya también es mi hogar. Lo protegería con mi vida."

La respuesta de Kenshin hizo que Kaoru pestañeara sorprendida. Sin romper su mirada, Kenshin se acercó y tomó las manos de Kaoru. El corazón de la chica latía fuertemente en su pecho.

"Kenshin…"

"También quiero estar a tu lado, Kaoru."

El corazón de Kenshin estaba en sus ojos, Kaoru podía verlo. Pero unas nubes oscuras rompían el feliz hechizo.

"Pero…"

Kenshin apretó su agarre en las manos de Kaoru, diciéndole en silencio que lo mirara a los ojos. "Quiero vivir el presente, Kaoru. Te quiero. ¿Tú aún me quieres?"

_Oh…_

Kaoru casi se derrumbó en el suelo. Kami, ¿por cuánto tiempo había esperado esto?

Kenshin miraba su rostro y sin darse cuenta, aproximó el suyo al de ella. Y Kaoru estaba aturdida. Los ojos de Kenshin fueron a los labios de Kaoru y se acercó para besarlos, para mostrarle qué había querido decirle cuando…

"¿Kamiya-san? Sakura e Inoe están esperándola en la sala de entrenamiento."

Kaoru rápidamente retrocedió y ocultó su rostro sonrojado. Kenshin sólo cerraba los ojos y se calmaba a sí mismo, tratando de no ir a estrangular a Kato Hideo.

Ese joven era por seguro un aguafiestas.


	12. Capítulo 11

Nuevo capítulo!

**persefomina:** Pues de ir rápido les va a costar, con todo el tumulto que sufre el dojo, pero es obvio que Kenshin ya está sentando las bases de su relación con Kaoru. Hay que ver que estos acontecimientos no los afecte y que regresen pronto para hablar las cosas como corresponde. Saludos y espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

**Eliza:** Qué linda! Es que da para que nos provoque mucha ternura: no se ve todos los días a Kenshin declarándose, hay que pedir un deseo cada vez que pasa eso XD. Y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando! Saludos!

**Ane himura:** Kaoru ya está exagerando con lo que le pasa respecto a Tomoe. No se le culpa que sienta cierto resquemor ante lo revelado en el Jinchuu, cualquiera se pondría así y no lo comprendería de buenas a primeras, pero ya pasó un tiempo y ciertas circunstancias como para que ella termine de entender y poner las cosas en su lugar dentro de su corazón. Se lo había dicho a otra lectora: es algo absurdo que no haya tenido problemas en aceptar que Kenshin fue asesino y que sí tenga reparos por haber tenido otra mujer. Pero bueno, es la salsa necesaria para armar desmadres de autoestima y hacer que la historia tenga razón de ser XD. Y en el fondo nos encantan estas tragedias, para qué negarlo jaja! Un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Después del casi beso, Kenshin continuó estando cerca de Kaoru, incluso siguiéndola hasta la granja si era posible. No pudo evitar levantar las cejas cuando la vio plantando verduras y rábanos. No sabía que la chica pudiera cultivar. Y conociendo a Kaoru, estaba seguro de que tenía algo en mente y quería saber qué era.

Quizás esta noche le preguntaría.

Al caer la tarde, Kenshin se había ido. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez se despidió de Kaoru. Haría algunas investigaciones a fin de descubrir cuándo Kobayashi atacaría exactamente. Y también a diferencia del otro día, Kaoru sólo sonrió al sentir a Kenshin detrás de ella envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

"Koishii...tadaima."

El corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco ante la cariñosa declaración. Giró la cabeza y vio que Kenshin apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro. "Okaerinasai. Nunca antes me habías llamado koishii." Siempre había sido Kaoru-dono para él.

Kenshin gruñó y acarició el largo cabello de Kaoru. "Siempre fuiste mi koishii."

Sus ojos se encontraron Kaoru pudo ver en ellos tiernos sentimientos que hicieron que su corazón diera otro brinco al recordar que estuvieron cerca de besarse en la mañana. "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué información conseguiste?" Kaoru decidió hacer la situación menos incómoda de la mejor manera, no con Kenshin sentado detrás de ella y abrazándola íntimamente.

"Hmm… aún no planean atacar. Saben que estoy aquí."

"Oh…" dijo Kaoru algo preocupada.

Kenshin jugaba distraídamente con los dedos de Kaoru. Ya no había tierra en ellos. "Aunque es algo bueno. Lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a atacar este dojo."

Kaoru no se sentía particularmente feliz con ello. "Eso no significa que no lleguen a atacar en un futuro."

"No a corto plazo. Les dará tiempo a los estudiantes de Fujiya-san para recuperase debidamente. Ellos también tienen varios heridos." Kenshin parecía pensarlo mucho. "¿Crees que deberíamos pedir ayuda a Aoshi y a Misao?"

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron. "Le sugerí lo mismo a Yosuke-san. Y fue entonces cuando atacaron."

Kenshin asintió, tomándolo en consideración. "Será difícil ya que Kobayashi también tiene espías. Nuestro mensaje no llegará a tiempo para Aoshi." Miró a Kaoru. "Estamos por nuestra cuenta."

Kaoru bajó la cabeza.

Sabía eso.

El plan de Kobayashi era poner al dojo en la peor situación posible. No sólo hiriendo a los estudiantes y ocasionando caos, sino también habiendo quemado la granja de Yosuke. Quería matar a su enemigo desde adentro.

Kenshin inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué es ese asunto de la agricultura?"

"¿Eh?"

"El cultivo. Nunca te había visto hacer eso en Tokio."

Kaoru se tensó y miró hacia cualquier lado menos hacia el hombre detrás de ella. No se esperaba que Kenshin se lo preguntara, y sobre todo, no sabía cómo responderle ya que era parte de un plan futuro. Kenshin frunció el ceño. Supuso bien. Kaoru estaba escondiendo algo.

"Necesitas descansar, Kaoru." Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa. No quería presionarla para que le respondiera, no cuando parecía reacia a darle una respuesta.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa a Kenshin nerviosamente antes de acostarse en el futón. Observó cómo Kenshin le colocaba una manta encima y le acariciaba el cabello.

"¿Dormirás afuera otra vez?"

"Hai."

"Deberías dormir en tu habitación, Kenshin. Es grosero no aceptar la hospitalidad de Yosuke-san."

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que no necesitaba una habitación."

Kaoru suspiró. Sabía que esta vez no ganaría en la discusión. Cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"Oyasuminasai, Kenshin."

"Oyasuminasai, koishii."

* * *

La atmósfera en el dojo había cambiado desde la llegada de Kenshin. Al caer la noche, lo esperaban para que diera las nuevas noticias. Pasó casi una semana, pero sin señales de otro ataque de parte de los hombres de Kobayashi.

Kaoru seguía entrenando a Sakura e Inoe y pasaba breves momentos con Kenshin antes de dormir cada noche. Era su momento privado. Kaoru se preguntaba si Yosuke había descubierto que el ex hitokiri se metía a su habitación a menudo. Aunque ésa no era su única preocupación. Kenshin era mucho más atento con ella, y se había vuelto mucho más audaz en mostrarle sus intenciones, lo que hacía que la barrera en su corazón se desmoronara lentamente. Él no había vuelto a hablar de su propuesta aunque sabía que ella evitaba el tema a propósito, y conociendo a Kenshin, no lo olvidaría.

Y además estaba Hideo.

El joven claramente evitaba a Kenshin, y ahora también a ella. Kaoru no quería ser egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo_. _Ya había elegido a su hombre, pero tampoco quería perder la amistad que tenía con Hideo. Así que cuando Hideo decidió unirse al grupo que cultivaba cuando ella no tenía que enseñar a las niñas y cuando Kenshin no estaba a la vista, Kaoru vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

Kaoru trabajó a propósito cerca de Hideo y casi sonrió al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo has estado, Kato-san?" preguntó Kaoru.

Hideo parpadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír con fuerza. "Bien."

Kaoru gruñó. Ambos trabajaban juntos plantando verduras. "No hemos hablado desde aquella noche."

Hideo se quedó en silencio antes de hablar. "Simplemente no quiero molestarla." Y luego, su mirada se volvió turbulenta. "Además, sé que usted es su mujer. Sé que él… siempre… pasa… tiempo en su… habitación." Se sonrojó.

Kaoru casi se desmayó.

"Kato-san…nosotros …nunca …digo …nosotros …" Esta vez era su rostro el que estaba sonrojado. Ya temía que Yosuke supiera que Kenshin pasaba la noche en su habitación, y ahora Hideo…

Los ojos de Hideo se ensancharon y se disculpó rápidamente, "Lo siento, Kamiya-san. No quise decir que…" Rió nervioso.

Kaoru sonrió tímidamente. "Él pasó la noche conmigo." _'Más que nada para compartir lo que obtenía de su espionaje', _pensó Kaoru con ironía. "Pero nunca compartimos un futón. De hecho, él siempre ha dormido fuera de mi habitación." Suspiró y continuó con su trabajo. "Aún no he tomado una decisión."

Hideo frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en su tarea. "¿Su llegada aquí no cambió nada?"

"No lo sé. Sigo confundida. Hay cosas que quiero preguntarle antes de tomar alguna decisión," respondió Kaoru.

"Himura-san les está dejando en claro a todos que usted es su mujer, sin importar lo que piense."

Kaoru se volvió a Hideo. Tenía la sensación de que ambos hombres habían hablado sin su conocimiento.

"Kato-san…"

"Usted dijo que no era buena mintiendo. Sus ojos cuando lo ve …" Hideo hizo una pausa y miró el cielo. "Me gustaría que usted pudiera verme de esa manera."

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta y se estremeció.

Hideo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de liberarse del hechizo de la confesión. "Pero puedo ver que no puedo reemplazarlo a él en su corazón. Debería tratar de entender sus sentimientos, Kamiya-san. El modo en que la mira… no es buscando un reemplazo para un amor perdido. Él la ama."

Kaoru se congeló.

Hideo volvió a sonreír. "Espero que ambos puedan encontrar pronto la manera. No dejen que los problemas del dojo los detengan."

Hideo no esperó por una respuesta de Kaoru. Kaoru, sin embargo, sólo se quedó agachada y quieta. Las palabras de Hideo habían aclarado algo su mente.

El grito de un hombre alertó a Kaoru y a Hideo mientras se incorporaban.

"Kato-san, Kamiya-san… Himura-san trajo noticias. Habrá otro ataque esta noche," dijo el hombre, causando que Kaoru y Hideo dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y volvieran al dojo.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru y Hideo llegaron, todos los estudiantes y también Yosuke estaban reunidos en la sala de entrenamiento. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kenshin y los de éste se entrecerraron un poco al ver tierra en las manos de Kaoru.

"Disculpen por la repentina reunión, pero Himura-san trajo noticias muy importantes." Yosuke le indicó a Kenshin que hablara.

El espadachín pelirrojo asintió y se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Por lo que sé, atacarán esta noche y traerán más hombres que la última vez."

Kenshin había estado espiando a Toshi por varias noches. Era el objetivo principal de Kenshin. Por un lado, había irritado a Kenshin con lo que dijo sobre compartir a Kaoru, y su ki era muy fácil de manipular a pesar de sus habilidades con la espada. En cuanto a ese día, fue temprano a espiar a ese vil hombre, ya que Kenshin percibió que Kobayashi ya había planeado el ataque, como resultado de sus actividades de espionaje previas.

"Aún tenemos unas pocas horas para planear una estrategia." Kenshin miró a Yosuke. "Sugiero que mantenga a sus hijas y a Naruse-sensei a salvo en algún lugar del dojo, Fujiya-san."

"Me niego," dijo el doctor de repente. "También quiero ayudar."

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "Será arriesgado."

"Habrá muchas personas con posibilidad de salir heridas," dijo el Dr. Naruse obstinadamente.

"Este dojo tiene habitaciones ocultas. Se quedará allí con Sakura e Inoe," dijo Yosuke al fin.

"¿Habitaciones ocultas?" intervino Hideo. "Nunca supe de eso, sensei."

Yosuke sonrió sombríamente. "Hábitos de antiguos guerreros. Se tiene siempre un pasaje secreto."

Y Kaoru se preguntó por un instante si el Dojo Kamiya también tenía lo mismo.

La sala quedó en silencio antes de que finalmente el doctor aceptara.

Kenshin asintió y volvió a dirigirse a todos. "Estoy seguro de que con los recursos que tenemos en estos momentos, podemos derrotarlos." Miró a Kaoru con nostalgia. "Cuando Kaoru-dono y yo tuvimos una batalla en Kioto, nuestros oponentes también eran numerosos, pero logramos vencer con la ayuda de nuestros amigos." Sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse. "Podemos lograr lo mismo en este dojo."

Las últimas palabras de Kenshin despertaron el espíritu de los estudiantes. Kaoru tenía que admitir que Kenshin era talentoso con los discursos motivacionales.

"Muy bien," Yosuke habló de nuevo. "Trazaremos una estrategia después del almuerzo."

Los estudiantes concordaron y dejaron la sala. Kaoru y Kenshin se miraron el uno al otro.

Sabían que estaban juntos en esta pelea.

* * *

El plan fue establecido.

Kenshin y Yosuke estarían al frente del dojo, mientras que Kaoru y Hideo estarían dentro. Todos los estudiantes estarían ubicados por todo el dojo, incluso en la granja.

Para cuando el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, todo el mundo estaba listo. Kaoru tomó el bokken de su padre y abrazó a Sakura y a Inoe.

"No quiero ir," dijo Sakura entre lágrimas.

Kaoru sonrió interiormente y dejó de abrazarlas. "Es por su seguridad. Recuerden, no importa lo que suceda, permanezcan adentro hasta que uno de nosotros vaya por ustedes. ¿Prometido?"

Ambas niñas asintieron.

"No se preocupen. Mi amigo es un gran espadachín. Nos protegerá a todos," el corazón de Kaoru saltó al mencionar a Kenshin.

Las niñas fruncieron el ceño antes de volver a abrazar a Kaoru y ser llevadas por Yosuke. Kaoru las observó irse y deseó que volvieran a verse pronto.

"¿Un gran espadachín? Es un gran cumplido."

Kaoru rió entre dientes y se volvió para ver a Kenshin de pie junto a ella.

"Bueno, estaba afirmando un hecho," fue la respuesta de Kaoru.

Y luego, se callaron.

Kenshin la miró con ternura. "Kaoru, cuando todo esto se solucione, quiero que volvamos a casa juntos y empecemos una nueva vida."

Kaoru casi quedó con la boca abierta, pero luego sólo asintió. "Si sobrevivimos a esto, consideraré tu propuesta."

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de par en par antes de que éste sonriera. "¿Sólo considerarla?"

"Probablemente sea un sí."

Kenshin todavía miraba a Kaoru, pero sus ojos parecían estar sonriendo.

Yosuke y Hideo decidieron aparecer en ese momento. "Himura-san, es hora," declaró Yosuke.

Kenshin respiró hondo y asintió. Yosuke se dio la vuelta y los dejó solos, Hideo permaneció algo lejos, con los ojos fijos en la entrada. Kenshin acarició un mechón de cabello de Kaoru. "Mantente a salvo, koishii," susurró.

Kaoru sonrió ligeramente. "Tú también, Kenshin."


	13. Capítulo 12

Nuevo capítulo!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Sí, jaja! Justo cuando Kenshin se puso decidido, ella va y se hace más de rogar. A ver si da para largo esto. Saludos!

**kaoruca:** Esto es lo que salió, a ver si cumple con las expectativas. Gracias y espero que te guste!

**Akisara145:** Se confesó tarde el pobre, no agarró a Kaoru cuando estaba súper insegura y Kenshin no había aparecido. Así que es medio improbable que cause inestabilidad en la pareja a esta altura. Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Jajaja, si era yo ya le decía que sí sin dudarlo, sabiendo por todo lo que el pobre pasó. Pero bueno, esta Kaoru es peculiar, y a ver qué nos depara. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, no sólo a esta historia, sino a las demás; acabo de leer tu comentario en La mujer huracán y lamento no haber sido más romántica XD. También te mando un abrazo enorme!

**persefomina:** Quién diría que para un Kenshin decidido, justo iba a haber una Kaoru difícil. Casi siempre es al revés, ella es la que trata de conquistarlo y el otro duda. Y la verdad qué posesivo, sobre todo con tanto hombre alrededor de lla, pero se entiende jaja! Espero que te guste y gracias por el comentario!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Con un breve asentimiento, Kenshin se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente, dejando a Kaoru y a Hideo. Ella miró brevemente al aprendiz de Yosuke, bokken en mano. Hideo sólo asintió como respuesta y empuñó su shinai. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver los gestos atentos de Kenshin para con Kaoru y fingió no ver nada.

Fuera del dojo, Kenshin y Yosuke estaban lado a lado, observando las antorchas que se acercaban en la distancia.

Yosuke mantenía su posición. "Espero que podamos pasar la noche."

Kenshin sólo se quedó de pie y con los brazos cruzados. "Lo haremos."

Las antorchas se acercaban cada vez más y Kenshin pudo ver que había muchos hombres armados. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver dos figuras, Kobayashi y Toshi.

Kobayashi sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Kenshin. "Ah, nos volvemos a encontrar, Sr. Espadachín. Toshi me habló de ti y tengo que decir que estoy muy interesado en que te unas a mis hombres. ¿Qué dices…" Sus ojos brillaron. "Battousai?"

Kenshin parpadeó perezosamente. "Ya no uso más ese nombre."

Kobayashi comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras contemplaba a Kenshin con sumo interés. "Los rumores dicen que desapareciste después de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi. ¿Así que te estás refugiando en Tokio? ¿En el dojo de una mujer?"

Kenshin apretó la quijada.

"Con habilidades como esas, sería un desperdicio que defendieras este patético dojo."

"Podría decir lo mismo de usted, Koyabashi-san. Con todo el dinero que tiene, es patético que lo desperdicie en tantos hombres para destruir un mero dojo," respondió Kenshin. "Parece que todavía quiere probar mi sakabatou."

Kobayashi levantó una ceja antes de reír sonoramente. Toshi sonreía a su lado y Kenshin ya pensaba en varios movimientos para borrar esa sonrisa.

"Bueno, creo que esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo," suspiró Kobayashi de manera dramática. "Quemen este dojo." Dijo después de hacer un gesto a sus matones.

Varios hombres dieron gritos de guerra, las antorchas fueron arrojadas al suelo, y Kenshin desenvainó su espada con la velocidad del rayo, derribándolos. Yosuke también lo hizo pero a su propio ritmo. Dentro del dojo, Kaoru y Hideo ya se preparaban para pelear con varios hombres que habían tenido éxito en sobrepasar a Kenshin y a Yosuke y que habían entrado. Comenzó su propia pelea. Mientras que en otras partes del dojo, otros gritos fueron oídos y Kaoru deseó que Sakura, Inoe y Naruse-sensei estuvieran bien.

Kenshin y Yosuke ya casi habían derrotado a todos los hombres, dejando a Kobayashi parado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de la incredulidad. Sacó su arma y abrió fuego hacia Kenshin, pero éste era demasiado rápido hasta para las balas. Cuando la última bala golpeó el suelo, Kobayashi trató de correr, pero Kenshin bloqueó fácilmente su camino antes de derribarlo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Yosuke ya había abatido a su oponente. No le gusto nada darse cuenta de que Toshi no estaba allí.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru y Hideo luchaban codo con codo, a veces sus espaldas se tocaban con el fragor de la lucha. Cuando todo terminó, ambos jadeaban pesadamente y bajaron sus armas. Sin embargo, la victoria no les duró mucho, ya que Toshi apareció repentinamente desde la entrada. Kaoru y Hideo volvieron a posicionarse.

Algunos ruidos desde otra parte del dojo indicaban que algunos estudiantes necesitaban ayuda. Hideo miró a Kaoru y la chica sólo asintió. Hideo le echo una mirada rápida a Toshi antes de precipitarse por el oscuro corredor.

Y con eso dejaba a Toshi y a Kaoru.

Toshi sonrió. "Hola, linda."

Kaoru empuñó su bokken.

Toshi se acercó, rodeó los cuerpos inconscientes, y luego desenfundó su espada. "Recuerdo nuestra última pelea. ¿Aún piensas que puedes vencerme?"

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. "Sí."

Toshi rió antes de atacarla de improviso. Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon sorprendidos, pero sus reflejos la ayudaron a contrarrestar el golpe. Toshi ladeó la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro.

"Él no va a ayudarte esta vez, linda."

Kaoru trataba de controlar su respiración y de que las palabras no la distrajeran. Toshi cargo de nuevo y Kaoru lo bloqueó. Después de varias acometidas, Kaoru pudo golpear a Toshi en el estómago, agradecía que pudiera recordar algunos de los movimientos de Toshi de su último encuentro. Toshi gruñó, luego retomó sus ataques, sólo que más rápido. Kaoru trataba de esquivarlos y bloquearlos lo mejor que podía. Finalmente, pudo volver a abatir a Toshi.

Al mismo tiempo, varios hombres vestidos de negro y armados con espadas entraron y rodearon a Kaoru. Eran al menos quince hombres, por lo que ella pudo contar rápidamente.

Kaoru empuñó su bokken y trató una vez más de controlar su respiración. Pelearía contra ellos sin importar el costo.

Dos hombres arremetieron mientras gritaban, sorprendiendo a Kaoru. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para evadirlos. Entonces, como si fuera un destello, una figura surgió y derribó a los dos hombres de un solo golpe con su espada.

Kenshin se colocó rápidamente al lado de Kaoru.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, Kenshin pudo ver a Kaoru respirando hondo y asintiendo.

Los ojos de Kenshin estaban fijos en Toshi y en el resto de los hombres. Inclinó su cuerpo, y Kaoru lo imitó. Ahora, estaban espalda contra espalda.

Los ojos de Toshi brillaron. "¡Mátenlos!"

Todos los hombres se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, y Kaoru dio un fuerte grito de guerra antes de cargar con su bokken. Kenshin, por otro lado, blandía su espada con su increíble velocidad, tumbando a sus oponentes. Kaoru fue la primera en derrotar a todos sus contrincantes y Toshi no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Atacó a Kaoru, quien bloqueó con éxito su golpe. Kaoru contraatacó, e hizo que Toshi perdiera la concentración. La pelea se desenvolvió de esa manera por un rato hasta que Toshi se agachó y barrió el pie de Kaoru con el suyo. Ella cayó en el suelo.

Él sonrió y esgrimió su espada hacia abajo, pero llegó otra espada, impidiendo que cortara el cuerpo de Kaoru. Con su pie, Kenshin pateó a Toshi en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás.

Kenshin no miraba a Kaoru, su atención estaba fija en el hombre ante él.

Toshi tosió varias veces y lentamente se volvió a incorporar, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Siempre soñé con cómo sería luchar contra Hitokiri Battousai."

Kenshin no dijo nada mientras inclinaba su cuerpo con su pie derecho detrás del izquierdo, y su espada en diagonal frente a él.

Toshi sonrió y atacó a Kenshin. El pelirrojo, por supuesto, ya conocía los movimientos de su oponente. Espada contra espada, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, Kaoru apenas podía seguirlos. Sorprendentemente, Toshi era en verdad un espadachín muy habilidoso. Arrinconó a Kenshin varias veces hasta que pudo tirarlo al suelo.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par cuando Toshi levantó su espada en dirección a Kenshin y ni siquiera pensó en lo que hizo después.

Kenshin miró con incredulidad cuando vio la espada de Toshi y luego a una figura que bloqueó en ataque repentinamente. La espada dio una estocada profunda en el hombro de alguien. Deseó que todo fuera un sueño al ver que la espada había atravesado el hombro derecho de Kaoru mientras la chica gemía.

"¡Kaoru!"

Toshi miró a Kaoru con sorpresa antes de sacar la espada del hombro de la joven, haciendo que Kaoru jadeara y se apoyara en su bokken.

La sangre empezó a empapar su gi blanco, por todo el brazo derecho, y Kenshin sólo vio rojo.

Gruñó y atacó a Toshi con su velocidad. Estimulado por su ira, Kenshin golpeó fuertemente a Toshi varias veces, y Toshi ya sentía el efecto de tales golpes.

Cuando Kenshin lo golpeó de nuevo, Toshi rió ligeramente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Lentamente se puso de pie, los moretones aparecían en su rostro y sus ropas estaban sucias por haber sido tirado al suelo tantas veces. "¿Vas a matarme, Battousai? Ya marqué a tu mujer con mi espada."

Kenshin refunfuñó."Te dije… ¡que pagarías caro si te atrevías a acercarte a lo que es mío!" Su oscura personalidad lo impulsaba a matar a Toshi, quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su amada.

"Dame…Kenshin…dame, no mates," dijo Kaoru entre jadeos entrecortados. Cerró los ojos y empuñó su bokken, tratando de mantenerse de pie con dificultad.

Toshi volvió a reír. "¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme con tu espada que no mata?"

Kenshin pudo controlarse lentamente después de escuchar la súplica de Kaoru, así que sólo apretó los dientes y dominó sus emociones. "Puedo mostrártelo."

Posicionó su espada, y cuando Toshi volvió a atacar con el cuerpo ya débil, Kenshin usó el Kuzu Ryu Sen con más fuerza de lo habitual. Lo siguiente fue Toshi yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado y con más magulladuras.

Kaoru, entretanto, se agarraba de su hombro empapado de rojo. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la pérdida de sangre y luego… cayó.

Su bokken repiqueteó a su lado.


	14. Capítulo 13

Nuevo capítulo!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Tranqui, tranqui, amiga. Sabemos que Kami ahorca a Kenshin pero no aprieta XD. Y menos aún los fans jaja! Lamentablemente, estas cosas trágicas le ponen más picante a la historia, ya te sentirás mejor. Te puedo asegurar que por mi parte, no vas a ver fics míos o traducciones que haga que terminen de mala manera. En caso contrario podré en sobre aviso XD. Espero que te guste este! Saludos!

**Ane himura:** Sí, Kaoru fue muy valiente para reaccionar y proteger a Kenshin, aunque por desgracia, no lo pensó y tuvo consecuencias poco felices. Y hasta lo último duda de él jajaja! Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el capítulo!

**kaoruca:** Te agradezco las palabras y el apoyo a la traducción. Lamento mucho que el contenido no sea tan de tu agrado (a mí tampoco me cuadran ciertas cosas, pero bueno), pero me comprometo en el futuro a tener más variedad de historias para traducir. El chiste son los permisos; tantos fics geniales y los autores o no dan permiso o ignoran el pedido, y así la lista se achica. Una vez más te agradezco la paciencia y espero que este capítulo sea más llevadero XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Kaoru no sentía dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más liviano y que unos brazos fuertes la sostenían. Su respiración era menos profunda.

"Kaoru…no…por favor…no otra vez…"

Kaoru levantó la vista y vio a Kenshin sosteniéndola. La miraba con dolor en los ojos y ella sonrió.

_Él está a salvo. Es todo lo que importa._

Los ojos de Kenshin se aguaron y el recuerdo de otra mujer en sus brazos en la misma posición pasó por su mente. Pero esta vez era mucho más doloroso.

"Kaoru… ¿por qué? No debiste haberlo hecho," dijo Kenshin con voz quebrada.

Kaoru levantó una mano ensangrentada y acarició la mejilla cicatrizada de Kenshin, su sangre lo manchó, pero al hombre parecía no importarle. "Supongo… que el amor te hace hacer… cosas estúpidas, ¿ne?"

"Por favor, Kaoru… no bromees." Kenshin miró el hombro de Kaoru. La sangre había empapado el gi y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Había visto a Kaoru sangrando, anclada en la pared del dojo, pero era una muñeca. Pensó que había perdido a Kaoru una vez, Kenshin no sabría cómo sobrevivir si realmente eso pasaba. Esta vez era la verdadera Kaoru, derramando su sangre por él.

"Kenshin, mírame… mírame. Tú… odias la sangre, ¿ne? No… mires eso. Por favor, mírame… a mí," susurraba Kaoru, y el espadachín pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y sus ojos hicieron que Kaoru quisiese abrazarlo. "Recuerdo…Megumi-san me preguntó… si podía hacer… lo que Tomoe-san hizo, sacrificarse…" Kaoru trataba de hablar a duras penas y Kenshin inconscientemente apretó su agarre. "Sacrificar… mi vida por… ti. Supongo… que ya lo hice."

"¡No! ¡Kaoru! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No eres ella! No dejaré que tengas el mismo destino que ella. ¡Kaoru!"

Los ojos de Kaoru empezaban a cerrarse. "Te amo… Kenshin." Y su mano se puso flácida.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon. "¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!" Sacudía el cuerpo de la chica frenéticamente hasta que una mano lo detuvo. Kenshin miró y vio a Yosuke con el Dr. Naruse junto a él.

"Himura-san, deja que el doctor atienda a Kaoru. Tampoco permitiré que nos deje así. No después de lo que hizo por el bien de mi dojo," le dijo Yosuke a Kenshin y el pelirrojo asintió a regañadientes. "Además, ha terminado. Los oficiales están aquí. Al fin."

Yosuke les señaló al doctor y a Kenshin una habitación. Kenshin se incorporó y cargó a su amor en sus brazos. Podía sentir que Kaoru se le estaba escapando, pero él no se rendiría.

Kenshin depositó a Kaoru en el futón y se apartó para permitirle al doctor tener espacio para trabajar. Apretó los puños al ver al doctor desgarrar el gi. Su lado oscuro peleaba por emerger, deseando estrangular al hombre que se atrevía a tocar a su mujer, pero Kenshin se tranquilizó al final. Sabía que el doctor era su única esperanza. Kenshin miraba al hombre que trataba de mantener a su amada viva, y a Kaoru quien luchaba por vivir. No podía simplemente mirar después de que la joven casi perdió su vida por salvar la suya. Además, aún quería escuchar la respuesta de Kaoru a su propuesta de casamiento.

"_Si sobrevivimos a esto, consideraré tu propuesta."_

"_¿Sólo considerarla?"_

"_Probablemente sea un sí."_

Kenshin dio un paso adelante y dejó de lado su odio a la sangre.

"Déjeme ayudar."

* * *

_Kaoru parpadeó y se percató de que estaba a la orilla del río, el conocido camino hacia su dojo en Tokio. Pero lucía silencioso y pacífico, además de neblinoso. Kaoru frunció el ceño. Lo último que recordaba era que fue apuñalada por una espada, ¿y ahora estaba aquí…? Kaoru echó un vistazo a sus ropas, estaba usando su kimono favorito, azul oscuro con flores rosadas. Respiró hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del dojo._

_Era bueno estar en casa._

_Unas pisadas resonaron y Kaoru se detuvo, agudizando su vista. La niebla se aclaró un poco y la figura de una mujer hizo su aparición. Era un poco más alta que ella y tenía cabellos negros, y sus ojos oscuros no tenían expresión. Su vestimenta hizo que Kaoru se estremeciera. Era un kimono blanco que usaba la gente fallecida. ¿Eso significaba que estaba… muerta?_

"_No estás muerta. No aún."_

_Dicho esto, la mujer se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. Kaoru podía verla claramente. Su rostro le parecía familiar._

"_Se supone que no deberías estar aquí, Kaoru-san."_

_Kaoru ladeó su cabeza. "¿Quién eres? Me pareces familiar."_

_La mujer le sonrió ligeramente, y la sonrisa casi se reflejó en sus ojos. "Estoy segura de que me conoces, al menos de las historias que te contaron Enishi o tu amado."_

_Kaoru se congeló y lentamente pudo armar el rompecabezas._

_Enishi…_

_El rostro de la mujer…_

_Tomoe._

_Tomoe volvió a sonreír. "Deberías volver. Él te necesita."_

_El rostro de Kaoru se volvió estoico. "Me necesita, pero no de la forma que espero."_

"_Te equivocas. Él te ama."_

"_Aún te tiene en su corazón."_

"_No tanto como te tiene a ti."_

_Kaoru sólo miraba a Tomoe._

"_Sé que se siente culpable por mi muerte. Pero él no sabía que ya estaba muerta por dentro desde el día que mató a Akira. Nuestra relación estuvo mal desde el principio. No pude darle todo el amor que tenía." Dijo Tomoe en voz baja, "A diferencia de ti."_

_Kaoru no dijo nada. Tomoe se volvió para mirar al río._

"_En cambio, también me sentía culpable por él. Lo había estado observando y y deseaba que pudiera encontrar la felicidad, ésa que no pude darle. Y mi deseo se volvió realidad en el momento en que te conoció a ti."_

_Kaoru bajó la mirada._

"_Además, el día en que dijo adiós, supe que ya no era parte de su corazón."_

_Kaoru volvió a levantar la cabeza. "¿Aún lo amas?"_

_Tomoe sonrió y miró el rostro de Kaoru. "Lo hago, pero no soy la única para él." Se acercó lentamente a Kaoru y tomó sus manos. Kaoru esperaba que las tuviera frías, pero eran cálidas._

"_Tienes que volver. Pude hacer que se recuperara cuando pensaba que estabas muerta, pero esta vez no creo poder si continuas aquí."_

_Kaoru parpadeó con admiración._

"_Tendrás un largo camino por delante junto a él," dijo Tomoe con nostalgia. "Le darás todo lo que yo no pude."_

_Kaoru sonrió tímidamente. "¿Viniste aquí para evitar mi muerte?"_

_Tomoe rió en voz baja. "Algo así." Miró hacia el dojo y luego a Kaoru. "Si vas allí, él te perderá para siempre. Nunca será feliz."_

"_¿Qué hay de ti? __¿Eres feliz?" Para ser honestos, Kaoru no sabía de dónde venía eso._

_Los ojos de Tomoe se suavizaron. "Sí, ahora que ambos lo son. Pero aún tengo que encontrar mi camino a la eternidad. Ahora puedo hacerlo sin ninguna carga."_

"_Me ayudaste con Enishi. Me mantuviste a salvo."_

"_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, y por mi hermano."_

_Kaoru papadeó. __"¿Enishi está bien ahora?"_

_Los ojos de Tomoe se ensancharon un poco. Sabía que Kaoru tenía un corazón gentil, pero su empatía por Enishi, quien la había secuestrado, hizo que Tomoe respetara aún más a la joven. "Lo estará. Con el tiempo. Gracias por darle mi diario."_

_Kaoru volvió a bajar la cabeza. "Fue por su propio bien, y también el de Kenshin. Ambos te recuerdan en sus corazones. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien."_

_Tomoe permaneció inmóvil. Kaoru la asombraba. Estaba segura de que Kaoru era todo lo que Kenshin necesitaba, más que a ella, de permanecer viva. Y giró el cuerpo de Kaoru en dirección opuesta a la niebla, que otra vez se aclaró, mostrando un camino. "Estás perdiendo tiempo aquí. Ahora vete. Y sé feliz."_

_Kaoru miró el rostro de Tomoe y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera. "Gracias, Tomoe-san."_

_Tomoe le devolvió al sonrisa y sólo asintió._

_Kaoru volvió su atención al camino y respiró hondo. Poco a poco dio unos pasos y entonces, recordó algo. Se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de Tomoe desaparecer en la niebla._

"_Te visitaremos cada Obon."_

_Kaoru pudo sentir una leve sonrisa de Tomoe. "Gracias," respondió._

_Kaoru sonrió y se giró de nuevo. Esta vez, casi se echó a correr. No podía esperar para ver a Kenshin._

_Tomoe miraba la silueta de Kaoru alejarse._

"_Sé feliz, mi segundo amor. __Ahora puedo dejarte ir."_

* * *

Kaoru podía sentir dolor y un montón de voces felices a su alrededor. Una mano tomaba la suya y alguien acariciaba su frente, alisando su cabello.

Abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa, pero un pelo rojo captó su vista antes de volverlos a cerrar. Entre su inconsciencia, una suave voz de hombre fue oída y Kaoru supo que la decisión de volver fue la más acertada de todas.

"Kami, gracias por devolvérmela."

* * *

El breve estado de consciencia de Kaoru no significaba que estuviera a salvo de la muerte. Tanto el doctor como Kenshin mantenían constantemente sus ojos en ella. Kenshin dejó a regañadientes a Kaoru cuando Yosuke le pidió que se limpiara la sangre.

La sangre de Kaoru.

Kaoru de a ratos dormía y despertaba. Aún deliraba por efecto de la medicina y Kenshin decidió quedarse con ella en la habitación hasta que mejorara. Yosuke no hizo ningún comentario sobre aquello, especialmente después de la charla que había tenido con Kenshin.

"_Tengo un pedido que hacerle, Fujiya-san," habló Kenshin con voz suave a Yosuke en la habitación del maestro, con la cabeza gacha, cuando dejó a Kaoru bajo los cuidados del Dr. Naruse. Ya se había cambiado de gi y hakama._

_Yosuke miró al hombre ante él. Había visto a Kenshin pelear, era un muy buen guerrero, pero ahora lucía como si hubiese sido derrotado por su peor enemigo. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza profunda. Hasta el guerrero más fuerte se sentiría de esa manera al ver a la persona amada entre la vida y la muerte._

"_Sólo dilo. Prometo que te lo concederé."_

_Kenshin levantó la cabeza y miró a Yosuke a los ojos con determinación. "Deseo quedarme junto con Kaoru-dono en su habitación hasta que mejore. Ella hizo lo mismo por mí varias veces cada vez que terminaba herido en mis batallas y ahora quiero hacer eso por ella. Y… pedir su permiso para cortejarla. Kaoru-dono perdió a su padre y…"_

_Yosuke levantó la mano. Kenshin entendió y dejó de hablar._

"_Entiendo. No necesitas decir más," Yosuke bajó su mano. "Tu llegada a mi casa es una muy clara manera de mostrarles a todos aquí, incluyéndome, que eres su pretendiente. ¿Puedo suponer que pedirás su mano en matrimonio?"_

_Kenshin asintió rápidamente. "Sí. Esa es mi intención."_

_Yosuke asintió satisfecho y sonrió. "Entonces tienes mi permiso. Estoy seguro de que eres el único al que Kaoru necesita en este momento."_

_Kenshin sintió alivio e inclinó la cabeza ante Yosuke. __"Arigatou gozaimasu, Fujiya-san. Lo aprecio."_

El ataque de Kobayashi al Dojo Fujiya alertó a la policía local y Kenshin envió noticias a Saito a través de ellos. El antiguo Lobo de Mibu fue al dojo al poco tiempo y Yosuke quedó asombrado al verlo. Nunca pensó que Kenshin pudiera tener conexión con los oficiales de la policía o del gobierno.

Yosuke empezó las reparaciones del dojo con la ayuda de los estudiantes. Algunos oficiales también lo ayudaban, como 'castigo' por descuidar durante meses el acoso de Kobayashi, cortesía de Saito. Kenshin no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor, ya que la tenía totalmente enfocada hacia Kaoru.

Durante la noche, Kenshin se sentó junto al futón de Kaoru, con su sakabatou en su hombro derecho, contemplándola dormir. A veces miraba el vendaje blanco en su hombro. Al menos, Kaoru todavía podría esgrimir un bokken, aún si le llevara tiempo. Frunció el ceño al recordar la sangre y cómo la chica le había pedido que la mirara a los ojos. Aun estando herida, Kaoru sólo pensaba en su bienestar.

Kenshin quería salir adelante. Después de varios días con Kaoru en ese dojo, aunque no se lo había dicho - menos aún antes de desmayarse - , sabía que Kaoru lo amaba. Admitía que quería ser feliz, sentirse amado, sin la sombra de la duda, la desconfianza, o la traición. Para un hombre como él, que le había quitado tanta felicidad a otros, que le fuera permitido amar, era el regalo más precioso que le hubieran dado jamás. Kenshin deseaba una y otra vez en silencio no perder tiempo en hacer suya a Kaoru apenas se recuperara. Con o sin su respuesta, él se casaría con ella_. _Su lado oscuro se dio por satisfecho ante esa decisión.

Su corazón estaba enamorado de la chica que yacía junto a él y se acercó más. Kenshin apartó el cabello de Kaoru y se inclinó suavemente para besar su frente. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. La esencia de jazmín le recordó que Kaoru estaba con él y que nunca la dejaría ir.

Kaoru se movió y Kenshin se apartó. Observó a la chica que abría lentamente sus ojos.

"¿Kenshin?"

Kenshin sonrió. "¿Cómo te sientes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru parpadeó y una leve sonrisa apreció en sus labios. "Me duele el hombro."

Él tuvo que reír por eso. "Será así por un tiempo, sí que será."

Kaoru suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Todavía estoy cansada."

Kenshin acarició el cabello de Kaoru. "Duerme, koishii. Estaré aquí."

Kaoru abrió un poco los ojos y levantó su mano libre. "Quédate conmigo, por favor."

Kenshin miró la mano de Kaoru y sonrió. Agarró su sakabatou y se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de Kaoru. Tomó la mano de Kaoru después de dejar la espada cerca del futón y extendió la manta para acostarse junto a la chica. Kaoru apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin y se volvió a dormir. Kenshin cerró los ojos y envolvió el cuerpo de Kaoru con su brazo derecho, con cuidado de no tocar la zona vendada. Por instinto, su mano izquierda tocaba la sakabatou, en caso de que alguien se atreviese a irrumpir y causarles problemas.

Desde el Jinchuu de Enishi, esa era la primera vez que Himura Kenshin dormía en un futón.


	15. Capítulo 14

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Y siguen las declaraciones de amor! Y lo bueno es que lo peor ya pasó, por lo que de ahora en más ya todo irá cerrándose entre ellos. Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que éste capítulo no sea la excepción! Saludos!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Jajaja! Kaoru desconfió hasta lo último, hasta Tomoe tuvo que acudir a hacer que espabilara XD. Pero por suerte volvió para quedarse con Kenshin y éste no va a perder tiempo. Saludos!

**persefomina:** Los celos posesivos nunca son buenos, pero como nunca vimos a Kenshin ser ni un poquito celoso ni en el anime ni en el manga, podemos permitirnos fantasear con esas cosas XD. No, este Kenshin no va a dejar que nadie se meta en medio de él y Kaoru, que se cuide el que se atreva jaja! Un saludo!

**kaoruca:** Sí, realmente es una lástima no poder tener contacto con los demás autores y peor si ya ni están activos en el sitio; en fin, a trabajar con lo que hay. En cuanto este fic, es muy bonito a su manera y bueno para traducir, pero te doy la razón: hay veces que cuando estoy ahí releyéndolo y traduciendo empiezo a fantasear con qué partes cambiaría y para dónde tiraría más la historia, pero se queda ahí, porque si me atrevo a cambiar algo, la autora me tira ácido en la cara vía PM XD. Y en cuanto a la dualidad Kaoru/Tomoe y el amor de las dos, por mi parte ya ni me mosqueo, ambas están en distintos planos existenciales y básicamente no cabe la comparación. Gracias por tus palabras y que disfrutes del capítulo, que falta poco, saludos!

* * *

_**"El primer amor nunca muere, pero el verdadero amor puede enterrarlo vivo" –Anónimo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Kenshin salió del dojo para ver una sombra erguida no muy lejos de la entrada. El haber pasado la noche en el futón de Kaoru casi le hizo pensar que no vería a esa persona a altas horas de la noche. A pesar de todo eso, le había pedido información, y se suponía que esa noche la conseguiría.

"¿Cómo está tu mujer?" preguntó la figura con tono llano.

"Estará bien," respondió Kenshin de igual manera.

Se escuchó una voz apagada y la sombra poco a poco fue avanzando, revelando a Saito con su uniforme y por supuesto, su marca registrada:su espada a la izquierda y un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

"¿Qué tienes para mí?" le preguntó Kenshin.

Saito sopló humo. "Toshi es como tú. Bueno… era, para ser más exacto. Se unió a varias facciones durante la guerra. Me sorprende que ninguno de nosotros haya oído de él. Parece ser que se unió sin que lo supiéramos."

Los ojos de Kenshin se entrecerraron.

"También se unió al Ishin Shishi por un corto tiempo. Tal vez antes de que desaparecieras."

Silencio.

"Cuando la guerra terminó, se volvió un mercenario. No he revisado los archivos, pero mi especulación es que quizás antes estuvo envuelto en varios casos criminales. Kobayashi lo reclutó hace un año y Toshi enseñó kenjutsu a esos matones. Es por eso que parecían tan habilidosos." Y luego, Saito sonrió. "Lo golpeaste muy duro, sabes."

Kenshin casi resopló. "Si hubiera tenido la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con él, esa leve lesión habría sido el menor de sus problemas. Pero Kaoru no estaría feliz por eso."

"Hmm… ¿tratando de ponerte de su lado bueno?" Había un toque de burla en sus palabras.

Kenshin ignoró a propósito el sarcasmo de Saito. "¿Qué hay de Kobayashi?"

Saito volvió a soplar humo. "Tan sólo un hombre más tratando de jugar a ser poderoso. Ya no molestará a Fujiya-san. Puedo asegurarme de eso." Sonrió.

Kenshin miró a Saito mordazmente, dándole una advertencia de "será mejor que te asegures de eso".

"Por mucho que odie decir esto, debo agradecerte por haber pedido mi ayuda, Battousai. Apenas puedo recordar la última vez que visité esta ciudad." Saito inclinó la cabeza. "¿O tal vez debería agradecerle a tu mujer?"

"¿Algo más?" Kenshin decidió cortar con eso.

"No te preocupes tanto," dijo Saito. "Cuidaré de todo, incluyendo a los oficiales corruptos en la nómina de Kobayashi_. _Ese tipo de cosas son mis favoritas." Sus ojos brillaron. "Ya no te retendré aquí. Estoy seguro de que no puedes esperar para ir a calentarla."

"Saito…" siseó Kenshin.

El hombre rió entre dientes y se dio la vuelta, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kenshin respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse, y luego volvió al dojo, sigilosamente. Kaoru aún dormía, su ausencia en el futón no parecía afectarla, afortunadamente. Kenshin sonrió y dejó la sakabatou cerca del futón para ponerse la yukata. Acostado, atrajo a Kaoru hasta él y suspiró de satisfacción. Era allí donde él pertenecía.

* * *

Le llevó casi una semana y media a Kaoru poder sentarse y luego poder dar vueltas por el dojo. Kenshin estaba siempre a su lado, no quería dejarla. Por lo general, era ella quien atendía las heridas de Kenshin – después de sus batallas con Saito, con Shishio, y por último, con Enishi- pero ahora era ella quien necesitaba ser atendida. Kaoru quería ir a casa, a Tokio lo más pronto posible, pero Kenshin insistió en que deberían quedarse allí al menos hasta que le quitaran los vendajes.

La mala experiencia en el dojo fue rápidamente atendida por las autoridades. Kaoru supo que Kenshin le había pedido ayuda a Saito y que el antiguo capitán del Shinsengumi refunfuñaba que se había perdido de una pelea interesante con Kobayashi_. _Kaoru levantó las cejas ante eso.

Las hijas de Yosuke a menudo se quedaban con ella, haciéndola reír con sus historias. De vez en cuando, captaba los ojos de Kenshin puestos en ella cuando estaba con Sakura e Inoe, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, le dedicaba una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de antaño, antes de la cena en el Akabeko cuando recibió al primera carta de Fujiya-san, y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho.

Esa noche, Kaoru estaba sentada en el engawa con su yukata mirando el cielo nocturno. Ahora que el asunto del dojo había terminado, ella y Kenshin podían volver a Tokio. Y después, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Volverían a ser mejores amigos? Esperaba que no. Kaoru suspiró tristemente y agachó la cabeza.

Habían pasado varias noches juntos, compartiendo el futón. Descubrió que a Kenshin le gustaba acurrucarse, ella pensaba que era porque nunca antes había tenido a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de afectos en su vida. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de Kenshin. Kaoru no sabría qué hacer si su relación con Kenshin volvía al punto de partida.

_Te propuso matrimonio. Eso tiene que ser algo, ¿ne?_

De repente, sintió que alguien dejaba caer un gi sobre sus hombros y Kaoru jadeó.

"Ese rostro triste no te queda, Kaoru-dono, sí que no."

Kaoru volteó la cabeza para ver a Kenshin con un ligero kimono de pie tras ella y con su pelo suelto. Miró el gi y reconoció que era el gi oscuro que el pelirrojo vistió al llegar al Dojo Fujiya_. _Sin decir nada, Kenshin se sentó junto a Kaoru y pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Kaoru instintivamente apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

Kaoru sonrió. "Mucho mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda, Kenshin."

"No es nada."

Kaoru suspiró. "No puedo esperar para volver a casa. Me preguntó si mi dojo estará bien."

Kenshin rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, conociendo a Yahiko, estará bien. Él parecía saber que vendría tarde o temprano, aunque se las arregló para apresurarme."

Kaoru frunció el ceño y miró a Kenshin a los ojos. "¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?"

Kenshin sonrió, demasiado inocente para el gusto de Kaoru. "Digamos que le dio algunos consejos a este."

Kaoru estrechó los ojos. "¿Qué dijo Yahiko? Ugh… no puedo creerlo." Miró acusadoramente a Kenshin. "¿Entonces no planeaste venir aquí desde el principio?"

"En realidad, sí."

"Y finalmente viniste porque estabas preocupado por mí, ¿es eso? Asumiste que no sería capaz de ayudar a Fujiya-san." Resopló Kaoru molesta. "Te odio por no confiar en mí."

Kenshin levantó las cejas juguetonamente. "¿Hontoni? Porque si la memoria no me falla, antes de dejar Tokio, me dijiste que nunca podrías odiarme. Además, sabes que no me odias. Me amas, después de todo."

Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente. "¿Q-qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Kenshin miró el vendaje de Kaoru y sus ojos brillaron. "Un pájaro con un ala rota."

Kaoru se congeló y un borroso recuerdo antes de desmayarse se le cruzó por la mente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿Tú… escuchaste?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Y cómo te sentiste?"

Kenshin ladeó su cabeza. "Feliz."

El corazón de Kaoru se congeló.

"¿Sólo feliz?"

Kenshin sonrió y pellizcó la nariz de Kaoru, travieso. "También te amo." Kenshin nunca olvidaría la cara de Kaoru al momento de decir esas palabras.

"No es que creyera que no fueras capaz de ayudar a Fujiya-san," prosiguió él. "Sé que eres fuerte y una gran guerrera. Si es un pecado preocuparme por ti siempre y ser demasiado protector contigo, permite que sea mi pecado hasta la muerte."

Kaoru jadeó.

"Prometiste que me darías una respuesta."

Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente. "¿Respuesta?"

"A mi propuesta."

"Oh."_'Sí, Kenshin nunca olvidaría eso, ¿no?' _pensó Kaoru.

"¿Sólo un '_oh' _?"

"¿Estás seguro de que es a mí a quien quieres a tu lado?"

Los ojos de Kenshin estaban fijos en Kaoru. "Sí."

"No sé cocinar."

"Me encanta cocinar para ti."

"No me comporto como una dama."

"Lamento disentir."

"Soy una marimacho."

"Eres hermosa."

Ante esas palabras, Kaoru se calló.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru a los ojos con ternura. "¿Qué te detiene, koishii? Te seguí hasta aquí sólo para estar contigo. No tengo hogar si no estoy a tu lado."

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

Y lentamente, Kenshin acarició un mechón de pelo de Kaoru y su mano permaneció en su mejilla antes de llevarla hasta su mentón y levantar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Dime."

Su voz era la más suave que Kaoru había escuchado de él desde que se conocieron.

Y su mano…

Esa mano que había quitado tantas vidas durante la guerra, ahora mismo estaba acariciando su mejilla con tanto amor indescriptible. De no estar sentada, Kaoru estaba segura de que colapsaría ante tan intenso sentimiento.

"¿Aún llevas a alguien más en tu corazón?" preguntó Kaoru también con voz suave.

Kenshin sonrió. "Aunque así fuera, no sería nada más que un recuerdo. No era un hombre del todo cuando sucedió. No sabía lo que quería para mí. Pero ahora…" Acariciaba el largo cabello de Kaoru. "Quiero que seamos felices, juntos."

Kaoru volvió a parpadear y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Y decidió que ése era el momento para hacer la importante pregunta que siempre quiso hacer.

"¿Tú… me hubieras hablado de ella si Enishi no hubiese aparecido?"

Kenshin se quedó estático por un momento, con su mano aún el cabello de la chica. Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada.

"Yo… lo hubiera hecho, sí," respondió Kenshin con voz gentil, sorprendiendo a Kaoru y también a él mismo.

Era verdad. Iba a contarle a Kaoru sobre su primera esposa después de la batalla en Kioto, porque sabía que amaba a Kaoru. Y la primera cosa que se requiere en una relación es la honestidad y la confianza. No le importó lo suficiente una vez, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error.

"¿En… serio?" preguntó una aturdida Kaoru.

Kenshin asintió y bajó la mano. "Planeaba decirte sobre mis sentimientos después de lo de Kioto, y también sobre Tomoe. Pero entonces, Enishi me ganó." Volvió a mirar a Kaoru. "Perdón por todo…"

"¡No! ¡Kenshin, no te disculpes!" dijo Kaoru rápidamente_._

"Eres la persona más increíble, koishii." Ignoró el comentario de Kaoru y continuó. "Sé que debiste haberte sentido herida por no decirte la verdad de inmediato, pero aun así me ayudaste pidiéndole a Misao y a Aoshi que recuperaran el diario de Tomoe. Soy tan indigno de ti."

El corazón de Kaoru latía cada vez más rápido. "Kenshin…"

Con una mirada suave, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kaoru. "Me has dado todo y ahora haré lo mismo por ti. Contigo me siento vivo. Contigo soy sólo Kenshin, no el rurouni o Battousai. Me has visto por quién soy, ése que nadie puede ver, desde el principio."

Y luego, Kenshin tomó ambas manos de Kaoru. "Déjame estar a tu lado, Kaoru. Ya sea como tu amigo, mejor amigo, protector, tú decides. Aunque para serte sincero, prefiero ser más que eso." Sonrió divertido, en un instante, el Kenshin serio se había ido, para desconcierto de Kaoru.

Kaoru levantó las cejas ante el repentino cambio de humor, y rió. "Oh Kami… no sabía que eras así, Kenshin."

Kenshin sonrió. "Sólo para compensar el tiempo perdido." Luego, su mirada volvió a suavizarse. "¿Kaoru?"

Kaoru frunció los labios. Después de obtener su respuesta, al fin decidió tomar su decisión. Ella también permanecería junto a Kenshin. "Podemos ser más que eso, pero primero…" Kaoru miró su vendaje. "Deberíamos sacar esto."

Kenshin rió y volvió a abrazar a Kaoru.

"Como quieras, koishii."

Contemplaron juntos las estrellas y Kenshin ignoró varios ki a su alrededor, especialmente el de Hideo. Sabía que algunos estudiantes los estaban observando y el orgullo egoísta y masculino de Kenshin se disparó. Muchos hombres aquí y allá en Tokio, pero la chica en sus brazos lo había elegido a él a pesar de todo.


	16. Capítulo 15

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Ay sí! Antes era Kenshin el que sacaba de quicio con sus inseguridades y ahora es con Kaoru la cosa! Y por algo muy, muy pasado! Te doy toda la razón con respecto a los fics: cambiamos las cosas a nuestro antojo si el canon no gusta mucho y experimentamos con cosas. Además, soy muy creyente de que la escritura es una forma de hacer terapia, además de entretenimiento. Falta poco, así que espero que te guste este capítulo!

**kaoruca:** Debo decir que estoy también de acuerdo con ustedes. Creo que el gran punto de inflexión fue lo sucedido en Kioto, reforzado por el viaje de Kaoru para ir con él. Si bien también creo que Kenshin ya se sentía atraído por ella desde antes, fue con todo eso que finalmente se hizo cargo de sus sentimientos. Y bueno, como decías, el querer hacer las cosas a su manera y bien (hacerle la corte debidamente) y resolver sus propios mambos internos hizo la ocasión para Enishi. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el capítulo!

**serena tsukino chiba:** El hablar siempre lo facilita todo, aparte de solucionar bastantes cosas. Creo que Kaoru ya entendió, pero nos hizo pasar por tanto XD. Ahora entramos en la recta final. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Después de otra semana, el vendaje de Kaoru finalmente fue retirado. El Dr. Naruse le dijo muy estricto a Kaoru que se tomara todo con calma, queriéndole decir que aún no podría practicar kendo. Kaoru sólo asintió con tristeza.

Ese día estaba sentada en el engawa, observando cómo Kenshin jugaba con Sakura e Inoe. Kenshin, con los ojos vendados, trataba de atrapar a una de las niñas mientras ellas reían y corrían por el jardín. Kaoru rió alegremente. Kenshin podía sentir el ki de las niñas para atraparlas fácilmente, pero el escuchar las risas de las pequeñas hizo que actuara como si no supiera dónde estaban.

Kaoru volteó la cabeza al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hideo y sonrió. Hideo le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Kenshin se tensaba un poco, pero continuaba jugando con las hijas de Yosuke.

"¿Cómo está su hombro, Kamiya-san?" preguntó Hideo.

"Está mucho mejor ahora, gracias. ¿Y tu brazo?"

Hideo movió ligeramente su brazo izquierdo y le dedicó a Kaoru una sonrisa divertida. Kaoru sonrió. Ambos observaron a Kenshin, quien todavía intentaba atrapar a las niñas.

"¿Volverás pronto a Tokio, supongo?"

Kaoru suspiró. "Sí. Cuando Naruse-sensei me dijo que ya estaba en buena forma física para el viaje, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Ha sido mucho tiempo para mí."

Hideo gruñó. "Estoy seguro de que fue _él _quien la convenció de volver a casa, ¿no?"

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con ternura. "En parte. Con Kenshin o sin él, regresaría porque el Dojo Kamiya es mi hogar. Estoy feliz de que él piense lo mismo."

Hideo asintió. "Parece que ya ha tomado una decisión." Bajó sus ojos. "Desde la llegada de Himura-san, había rumores de que él era Hitokiri Battousai." Hideo miró a Kaoru, pero la chica sólo sonreía, sin dejar de mirar a Kenshin.

"Él es…" Kaoru hizo una pausa antes de decir. "Himura Kenshin."

Hideo siguió mirando a Kaoru. Al fin se daba cuenta de que Kaoru lo había sabido todo ese tiempo, pero a sus ojos Himura-san era sólo Himura Kenshin, no el infame destajador del pasado o el hombre que sobrevivió a la guerra. Hideo volvió a asentir y miró el jardín. Kenshin ya había atrapado a Inoe.

"Espero que sepa cuán especial es usted, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru respiró hondo. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Hideo sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Con firmeza, se volvió para mirar al joven y sonrió significativamente. "Estoy segura de que algún día encontrarás el amor tal y como yo lo encontré en Kenshin."

Hideo sólo pudo reír por lo bajo, deseando que fuera cierto, y sus ojos brillaron con humor. "Espero una invitación de boda pronto."

"¿Eh?" Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente.

En ese mismo momento, Kenshin decidió que el juego había terminado. Atrapó fácilmente a Sakura y se liberó de la venda. Las niñas aplaudían y reían alegremente. Kenshin sonrió y se volvió para mirar a Kaoru. Estaba sentada, con el pelo suelto y un ligero kimono, sonriéndole. Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa, regalándole una genuina a Kaoru. Había escuchado la conversación, especialmente lo que Hideo había dicho sobre una boda.

Se había casado una vez, pero era diferente. Sólo sucedió. Aunque se enamoró de su difunta esposa, no todo era real. Cuando descubrió la verdadera razón por la que Tomoe había estado con él al principio, entre su culpa y su amor, también quedó destrozado por sentirse traicionado. El matrimonio no era algo con lo que soñara en sus años de vagabundeo, pero todo cambió al conocer a Kaoru. No podía negar el hecho de que se sintió atraído por ella desde el día en que la conoció. Esa valiente chica que con su bokken lo apuntaba, y que debajo de su actitud fuerte pudo vislumbrar amabilidad y un corazón gentil de mujer. Fue lo sucedido en Kioto lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Que eran de amor.

Kaoru fue fuerte por él en nombre del amor, así como fue fuerte por él cuando Enishi quiso acabar con su vida. Era un indigno, pero Kaoru lo veía con alta estima. A sus ojos, era digno de ella.

Esta vez, Kenshin quería hacer todo bien. Amaba a Kaoru y ella lo amaba. Y haría que la boda fuese un hecho por el bien de ambos. Su mente navegaba hacia la cartera que llevaba dentro de su manga.

No podía esperar para que Kaoru fuese suya.

* * *

Por la noche, los dos yacían en el futón. Kaoru recostaba su cabeza por el hombro de Kenshin y Kenshin envolvía protectoramente con un brazo el cuerpo de Kaoru. Disfrutaron del momento en silencio con Kenshin jugueteando con los cabellos de Kaoru y con Kaoru escuchando los latidos del corazón de Kenshin.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo así?" preguntó Kaoru de repente. El calor de Kenshin se filtraba a través de la fina tela de su yukata para confortarla.

"¿Sentado?"

"Sí."

"Desde que regresamos a Tokio de la isla."

Kaoru frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hacia él. "¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?"

Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa a Kaoru y con su mano libre, acarició una mejilla de la chica. "La sola idea de perderte era demasiado para mí. No podía volver a perderte, pero tampoco sabía si todavía me querrías después de todo lo sucedido."

"Kenshin…"

"Desde que nos conocimos, has sufrido mucho. Fuiste secuestrada, lastimada y por último, Enishi te alejó de mí. Te causé mucho dolor, Kaoru."

Kenshin dejó salir un suave suspiro, pero la mirada de Kaoru le dijo que ya lo había elegido a pesar de todo y eso lo envalentonó para lo que quería hacer.

Lentamente, se acercó. Su objetivo eran esos suaves labios que siempre había imaginado besar. Sin perder el valor, Kenshin capturó los labios de Kaoru en un gentil beso. Kaoru, sin embargo, no esperaba que Kenshin la besara. No era que no quisiera, sólo era por el hecho de ser inexperta y ser éste su primer beso. Kenshin seguía besándola, y haciendo caso a su instinto, cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Kenshin gimió ligeramente y su beso se tornó un poco más fiero. Levantó su cuerpo para que Kaoru pudiera estar de espaldas al futón. Kaoru sentía su cuerpo arder, movió lentamente la mano desde la cintura de Kenshin hasta su hombro, y luego, ya tenía los dedos entre sus cabellos, desató la cola de caballo, lo que causó que los mechones pelirrojos se soltaran libremente sobre sus cuerpos. Para su sorpresa, eran suaves y Kaoru no pudo resistirse a ondearlos con sus dedos.

Kenshin también sentía que su deseo despertaba, una sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La única noche en que pudo hacerlo, fue más como dejarse llevar y ser insinuado. Esta vez, lo quería, así como la mujer debajo de él. Ambos se amaban y no tenían secretos. Siseó y detuvo su beso al sentir los dedos de Kaoru en su cabello, dándole un pequeño tirón, el cual le gustó mucho. Si no se detenía, Kenshin iba a hacer algo incorrecto, sin mencionar que la parte baja de su cuerpo también le daba señales de querer hacer a Kaoru su mujer en todos los sentidos del mundo.

_Luego._

En eso pensaba una y otra vez. Más aún en ese lugar que no era su hogar.

"¿Pasa… pasa algo malo?" preguntó Kaoru vacilante cuando Kenshin terminó repentinamente con el beso, temiendo haber cometido un error.

Kenshin le sonrió. "Iie, koishii." Le aseguró. "Temí que fuera demasiado y además, estamos en casa de Fujiya-san."

El rostro de Kaoru se puso rojo. "Oh…"

Kenshin levantó la barbilla de Kaoru y volvió a besarla, y descubrió que era difícil resistirse a esos labios. Se preguntaba cómo podría contenerse para no tocarla o besarla ahora que la barrera estaba rota. No podía esperar para volver a Tokio.

"Gracias, koishii," dijo Kenshin contra sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por confiar en mí. Por volver a mí. Por darme todo. Por tu amor." Kenshin miraba profundamente a Kaoru. "Te pertenezco."

"Oh, Kenshin…" Los ojos de Kaoru se aguaron.

Kenshin besó al frente de Kaoru e hizo que una vez más recostara su cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos. "Duerme, koishii."

Kaoru sonrió y cerró los ojos, y ambos durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

Varios días después, el Dr. Naruse dijo que Kaoru podía viajar. La noche antes de que Kaoru partiera a Tokio, se reunió con Yosuke, a pedido del maestro, para disfrutar de un té.

"Este dojo no será el mismo sin ti, Kaoru," dijo el maestro con un dejo de tristeza.

Kaoru sentía lo mismo. El Dojo Fujiya era casi como su hogar, pero también quería volver a su casa en Tokio.

"Voy a extrañar este lugar, Yosuke-san. Y a sus hijas también. Me encantaría que usted empezara a enseñarles kendo"_. _Le sonrió a Yosuke. "Prometo que vendré a visitarlos o ustedes pueden ir a Tokio alguna vez."

Yosuke tomó su té y asintió. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sakura e Inoe tienen talento natural." Antes se resistía a enseñarles a sus hijas, pero Kaoru hizo que cambiara de opinión. Yosuke dejó su taza y miró a Kaoru. "Muchas gracias por todo, Kaoru. Y por supuesto, también a Himura-san. Este dojo al fin tiene paz."

Kaoru se sonrojó ligeramente y Yosuke ocultó una sonrisa.

"Cuando visité tu hogar, tenía años," dijo el maestro. "Llevabas tu shinai a todos lados. Bromeé con tu padre sobre qué clase de hombre sería tu marido y sólo sonrió mientras te miraba. Dijo 'el hombre que se case con Kaoru será quien pueda ver su belleza a través de su amor al kendo'. Creo que Himura-san encaja en el papel."

Kaoru agachó la cabeza. Su corazón rebozaba de sentimientos de todo tipo. Rara vez su padre hablaba sobre un futuro prospecto de ser querido antes de ir a la guerra, pero después de lo dicho por Yosuke-san, parecía que su padre ya sabía qué clase de hombre podría capturar su corazón.

"Desearía que Koshijiro hubiese conocido a Himura-san, así podría haber visto cuán verdaderas se volvieron sus palabras."

Kaoru concordó en silencio.

Yosuke dejó escapar un suspiro y le regaló a Kaoru otra sonrisa."Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kaoru. Les deseo felicidad a ambos."

Los ojos de Kaoru se enternecieron y se inclinó ante Yosuke. "Arigatou, Yosuke-san."

* * *

Cuando Kaoru se fue a la cama, fue el turno de Kenshin de reunirse con Yosuke. Para el espadachín pelirrojo, Yosuke sirvió sake. Kenshin levantó las cejas divertido.

"Para celebrar el momento," le dijo Yosuke con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Kenshin rió entre dientes. "No soy muy bueno con el sake, sí que no lo soy, Fujiya-san, pero para honrar su pedido, puedo tomar una o dos tazas."

Ambos tomaron el primer trago y bajaron sus tazas.

"Quiero agradecerle su ayuda, Himura-san. Si no fuera por usted, este dojo seguiría siendo acosado por Kobayashi."

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "Iie, Fujiya-san. Su gratitud tiene que ser para con Kaoru. Pero de no ser por ella, no hubiera venido aquí y tampoco confesado mis sentimientos." Sonrió amablemente. "Ella también salvo mi vida."

Yosuke asintió y frunció los labios. "Espero que después de esto ya no sea más el amigo de Kaoru."

Kenshin parpadeó y miró a Yosuke quien trataba de ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su taza. Kenshin sonrió.

"Sí, yo también lo espero."

Yosuke gruñó. Después de terminar su segundo sake, preguntó, "¿Cómo está su sake, Himura-san?"

Los labios de Kenshin se arquearon y sorbió un poco. Sonrió con ternura. "Está… delicioso."

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro significativamente antes de seguir tomando sake y terminar su conversación.

* * *

El día de la partida de Kaoru y Kenshin a Tokio fue uno lleno de momentos agridulces. Sakura e Inoe no podían parar de llorar y abrazaban fuertemente a Kaoru.

"Promete que volverás a visitarnos, Kamiya-san," dijo Inoe, secándose las lágrimas.

Kaoru hizo todo lo posible para no llorar. Sólo sonrió y besó la mejilla de Inoe. "Sí, se los prometo."

"No nos olvides," gorjeó Sakura.

"Claro que no. No se olviden de practicar, ¿de acuerdo? Pueden ir a verme en Tokio y luego mostrarme lo que su padre les enseñó."

Ambas niñas asintieron y abrazaron a Kaoru una vez más. Cuando finalmente la liberaron de su abrazo, Kaoru se incorporó frente a Yosuke y se inclinó ante el maestro.

"Gracias por todo durante mi estadía en su dojo, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke sonrió. "Ni lo menciones, Kaoru. Ten un buen viaje. Envía mis saludos a tus aprendices en Tokio." Arqueó una ceja. "Y esperaré la invitación a tu boda."

Kaoru se sonrojó. "Ha….hai, Yosuke-san."

Kaoru se volvió a inclinar y se dirigió a los estudiantes de Yosuke. Todos se inclinaron con respeto y ella miró a Hideo. El joven sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y Kaoru se la devolvió. Kenshin también saludó a Yosuke antes de tomar la mano de Kaoru. Con el corazón abatido, Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin y se dio la vuelta. Empezaron a caminar seguidos de las voces de Sakura e Inoe deseándoles un buen viaje a Tokio y recordándoles que los visitaran.

* * *

Kaoru dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al llegar al Dojo Kamiya. Aunque se encontraba en una mejor condición, se sentía cansada. Durante el viaje en tren, Kaoru se apoyó por el hombro de Kenshin mientras su amado la confortaba con un abrazo. Kenshin percibió el cansancio de Kaoru y envolvió sus hombros con su brazo.

"¿Estás bien, koishii?" le preguntó con ternura.

"Hai, Kenshin. Sólo necesito descansar." Hizo una mueca y se tocó el hombro.

Kenshin asintió comprendiendo y abrió la puerta de su hogar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se sintió como un saludo y un niño salió a recibirlos.

"¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru! ¡Oh Kami… volvieron!" gritó Yahiko alegremente y abrazó a Kaoru.

"Oop…" Kaoru hizo una mueca ya que Yahiko golpeó su cuerpo contra el de ella, causándole algo de dolor en el hombro.

"¡Yahiko!" le advirtió Kenshin al niño.

Yahiko la libero rápidamente del abrazo y vio que Kaoru se tocaba su hombro derecho mientras Kenshin abrazaba protectoramente a su sensei con una mirada fulminante. El niño frunció el ceño. "Kaoru, ¿qué le sucedió a tu hombro?"

"Es una larga historia. Kaoru-dono debe descansar ahora," Kenshin respondió la pregunta por ella.

"Está… bien," dijo Yahiko pausadamente.

Kenshin le sonrió a Kaoru. "Ve a descansar, koishii. Prepararé la cena."

"Gracias, Kenshin," dijo Kaoru agradecida.

Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru a su habitación, ignorando a Yahiko mientras éste levantaba las cejas.

"¿Koishii? Oigan, seguro que me perdí de muchos momentos interesantes."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin despertó solo. Con sus rápidos reflejos, se cambió la yukata por su gi y hakama. Mientras se ataba su hakama, su mente navegó hasta la noche anterior cuando él y Kaoru comenzaron a explorarse más. Sus besos, sus manos en el cuerpo de ella, las manos de ella en el suyo, lo suave que era su cuello junto con esa esencia de jazmines hacían que su cuerpo nadara en deseos… podían hacer las cosas mucho más tranquilos ahora que estaban en casa. Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. No era hora para eso. Buscar a Kaoru era más importante.

Salió de la habitación y agudizó su ki por todo el dojo. Kenshin frunció el ceño al no poder sentir el de Kaoru.

_Kami… ¿es que no puedo pasar un momento en paz con mi amada?_

Buscó por todas las habitaciones del dojo y se detuvo al ver que el portón trasero estaba entreabierto. Kenshin se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí y después de dar varios pasos, sintió un ki y vio a Kaoru de pie frente a un pedazo de tierra vacía. Sus ojos mostraban una mirada lejana. Kenshin respiró hondo, aliviado de que estuviera bien y se acercó lentamente a Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba frente a una propiedad de su padre, el espacio para el que tenía planeado sus propios cultivos. Se había despertado temprano esa mañana y dejado a Kenshin en el futón, ya que no le daba el corazón para despertarlo. Sonrió cuando un brazo cálido rodeó su cintura.

"Ohayo, koishii," susurró Kenshin en su oído.

"Ohayo, Kenshin," respondió Kaoru.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

Kaoru sonrió con nostalgia. "Este lugar es de mi padre. Planeo cultivar algo aquí en caso de que llegase el momento de ya no poder enseñar más."

Kenshin parpadeó. Así que era por eso que Kaoru se dedicaba más a la agricultura en Yokohama.

"¿Es para eso que aprendiste a cultivar con Fujiya-san?" tuvo que preguntar Kenshin.

Kaoru se sonrojó un poco. "Sí."

Kenshin apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru y ocultó su rostro en los cabellos de la chica. Esa mujer era increíble. Incluso aún pensaba en el dojo y en sus habitantes estando lejos y teniendo que lidiar con una situación difícil. Cualquier cosa que planeara hacer en el futuro, él estaría a su lado.

Y para eso, Kenshin no quería esperar más.

"¿Cuando quieres casarte, koishii?"

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par. "¿Nani?"

Kenshin lentamente la liberó del abrazo y se plantó frente a ella. "Quiero que nos casemos pronto."

Kaoru podía sentir a su corazón latir más rápido. "Pero, Kenshin… necesito un kimono de casamiento, hacer gastos para eso y no tengo dinero…"

"No te preocupes por el dinero," le cortó Kenshin rápidamente.

Kaoru miró sorprendida a Kenshin.

"Yamagata-san me pagó por mi ayuda en Kioto… y después por lo del incidente con Enishi. En realidad, quería darte una parte," Hizo una mueca, preguntándose por qué tuvo que esperar a lo de Yokohama para que esto sucediera. "En cuanto a la agricultura…" Kenshin miró profundamente a Kaoru, como si tratara de contarle un poco sobre su pasado. "Soy el hijo de un granjero. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres."

"¿Eres de una familia de granjeros? No lo sabía," dijo Kaoru cada vez más asombrada.

Los labios de Kenshin esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

Honestidad y confianza.

"Quiero mostrarte de dónde vengo, koishii. Pero primero, quiero que te mejores, y después, podríamos hacer un viaje antes o después de casarnos. La decisión es tuya."

Kaoru esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a Kenshin. Él correspondió al abrazo de Kaoru y enterró su nariz en sus cabellos. El perfume de jazmín calmaba su mente.

_Mi Kaoru. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro._

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia. Así que atenti que más temprano que tarde lo voy a publicar!


	17. Epílogo

Último capítulo! Buaaaa!

**Ane himura:** Es verdad, quién diría que se invertirían los roles en este fic... pero es algo nuevo y se agradece a la autora original por ello. Ahora sí vamos a ver los frutos del esfuerzo de Kenshin por quedarse con ella. Saludos y muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**persefomina:** Acá llegó el esperado final, donde el amor y la confianza triunfan. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**kaoruca:** Es tal cual lo decís. El dicho "polos opuestos se atraen" se aplica a Kenshin y Kaoru XD. Muchas gracias a vos por los ánimos y espero que te guste el cierre. Saludos!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado! Y espero que este final también te guste! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Cinco años después_

Kenshin cerró los ojos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el árbol frente a la sala de entrenamiento. El sonido de los estudiantes practicando provocaba que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa.

Habían pasado cinco años.

Cinco maravillosos años.

Dos semanas después de su regreso a Tokio, Kaoru declaró que estaba lista para otra aventura y fue allí que él la llevó a conocer el pueblo donde había nacido… bueno, lo que quedaba de ello, y luego el lugar donde conoció a su Shishou. Kaoru se sorprendió al saber más cosas de su pasado, pero antes de dejar el descampado, lo tomó de la mano y le expresó su gratitud por permitirle saber sobre sus orígenes y le dijo que era hora de que tuvieran su futuro. Kenshin no podía más de la felicidad al escuchar eso.

Después de eso, visitaron la cabaña de su Shishou. La sonrisa del maestro indicaba que sabía de las intenciones de Kenshin y les hizo entender que bajaría de la montaña cuando Kenshin y Kaoru contrajeran matrimonio. Kenshin estaba seguro de que su rostro y el de Kaoru estaban ruborizados.

Tal y como Kenshin le había dicho a Yosuke de que sus amigos shinobi sabían sobre lo de Yokohama, cuando llegaron al Aoiya, Misao los miró con el ceño fruncido por lo sucedido en el Dojo Fujiya. Estaba contenta de que todo había salido bien. Incluso dijo que había estado vigilando a Kobayashi y al oficial corrupto. Por lo que Kenshin y Kaoru sabían, el gobierno les quitó sus propiedades y los dejó sin dinero.

También visitaron la tumba de Tomoe, a pedido de Kaoru, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero cedió al final. No le dijo mucho a su difunta esposa, sólo que seguiría adelante y que compartiría su vida con Kaoru de ahora en más. También le deseó a Tomoe mucha felicidad en el más allá. Kenshin no le preguntó a Kaoru qué le dijo a Tomoe. Al ver su rostro contento, supo que todo estaba bien.

Y finalmente, la boda. Se llevó a cabo cuatro meses después de su viaje a Kioto. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Invitaron a sus amigos de Tokio, los estudiantes de Kaoru tanto de su propio dojo como de los otros, varios oficiales_, _incluido Yamagata-san, sus amigos de Kioto y por supuesto, la gente del Dojo Fujiya. Hasta su Shishou cumplió su promesa de bajar de la montaña, y Kenshin se dio cuenta de cuán populares eran él y Kaoru por la cantidad de invitados que llegaron.

Y… su noche de bodas. La mente de Kenshin viajó hasta esa noche en la que se entregaron completamente el uno al otro. Kaoru lo miraba con mucho amor, y se entregó a él y sólo a él… sin pretensiones, sin secretos, sólo con el más puro amor entre ellos. Los placeres, los gemidos…

Habían tenido una noche bastante enérgica. Y una mañana agitada…

Un leve movimiento en el regazo de Kenshin lo alertó a la vez que abría los ojos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Un niño pelirrojo de 4 años, del cual Tae-dono decía que era su versión en miniatura, se movía en su regazo, pero sin estar completamente despierto de su sueño. Kenshin sonrió y acarició el cabello del niño.

Durante sus años de vagabundeo, a menudo se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener un hijo propio cuando los niños jugaban con él, pero en ese entonces estaba atrapado en su culpa y la idea de tener un hijo era sólo eso, una idea. Cuando conoció a Kaoru, vio cómo enseñaba a los estudiantes más jóvenes del dojo y cómo ellos la respetaban y apreciaban. Recordó cuánto la adoraban las hijas de Yosuke, sabía que Kaoru sería una gran madre.

Siempre se imaginaba teniendo una familia con Kaoru y un hijo propio.

Cuando Kaoru le dijo que estaba embarazada de su hijo, Kenshin estaba más que feliz. Himura Kenji nació un año después del casamiento. Fue otro día feliz en la vida de Kenshin. En sus brazos, yacía un recién nacido con el cabello como el suyo. Con tantos sentimientos juntos, Kenshin besó la frente de su hijo con ojos llorosos.

Kenji mostró rápidamente su increíble talento para el esgrima. Podía imitar las katas del Kamiya Kasshin sólo mirando a Yahiko cuando éste enseñaba, y eso que Yahiko y su esposa aún no habían empezado a enseñarle algo. Ese día, acababan de terminar su juego con su shinai.

Los cultivos que Kaoru había planeado desde el principio también prosperaban tal y como él y su esposa esperaban. Ahora tenían sus propios vegetales y rábanos, lo que alivió a Kaoru cuando el embarazo no le permitió enseñar kendo, aunque Kenshin también ayudaba a traer dinero a la casa asistiendo a veces en los casos policiales. A menudo llevaban a Kenji allí y el niño mostraba gran interés en la agricultura. Desde que Kaoru ya no enseñaba a tiempo completo y Yahiko tomó su posición como shihondai en el dojo, el cultivo se convirtió en uno de sus mejores momentos.

Kenshin volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ya le había entregado la sakabatou a Yahiko como presente en su ceremonia de genpuku. Ya no podía usar más el Hiten Mitsurugi. No sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba a su hijo, Kenji. Algún día su pasado lo volvería a alcanzar y cuando ese tiempo llegara, él tendría a Kaoru a su lado para enfrentarlos juntos.

"Disculpe. Correspondencia para Himura-san."

La voz del cartero alertó a Kenshin y abrió los ojos. Con el ceño fruncido, levantó cuidadosamente a Kenji y el niño siguió durmiendo sobre un brazo de Kenshin. Kenshin se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El cartero le sonrió y le entregó una carta. Se inclinó ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y Kenshin observó la misiva, con Kenji aun durmiendo en su brazo.

Frunció aún más el ceño al ver los sellos de Yokohama. La última vez que él y Kaoru recibieron una carta de Yokohama fue cuando Fujiya-san les notificó que asistirían a la boda.

¿Qué era esta vez?

* * *

Kaoru se excusó para llevar a Kenji a la cama después de la cena, dejando a Kenshin limpiando la cocina y los trastes. Se detuvo por un momento y sacó la carta de su manga. La miró mientras se desataba dentro de él una batalla interior de si dársela o no a su esposa, y luego decidió que podría esperar hasta mañana, ya que quería tener una gran noche con su hermosa mujer.

Después de revisar todas las puertas del dojo y asegurarse de que Kenji dormía, Kenshin abrió el shoji de la habitación que compartía con Kaoru. Su esposa ya estaba en yukata, peinando su largo cabello negro, y Kenshin sentía que su deseo se incrementaba.

Se puso su yukata y se sentó detrás de Kaoru, y acarició su cuello con la nariz, inhalando su aroma a jazmín.

Kaoru rió ante el gesto cariñoso de su marido. "¿Nuestro hijo todavía duerme, anata?"

Los labios de Kenshin se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre sentía cosas divertidas en su cuerpo cada vez que Kaoru lo llamaba así.

"Hai, koishii."

Kaoru gruñó y siguió peinando su cabello. "¿Hay algo que te está molestando?"

Kenshin se congeló y su cuerpo se relajó. Después de cinco años de matrimonio, era tan perceptiva como siempre. Debió haber sentido su cambio de humor desde la tarde después de la llegada del cartero. Esperaba que Kaoru no tuviera que leer la carta o al menos no esa noche, pero Kaoru se decepcionaría si supiera que se la estaba ocultando. No tenía más opción que ser honesto. Sin decir una palabra, Kenshin se dirigió hacia su gi doblado cerca del futón y sacó lo que el cartero le había entregado esa tarde. Kaoru ladeó la cabeza cuando Kenshin le mostró la misiva.

"De Yokohama," dijo Kenshin brevemente.

Los ojos de Kaoru destellaron de la sorpresa. "Oh."

Se acercó a Kaoru y volvió a su posición anterior, detrás de ella, mientras Kaoru dejaba a un lado su peine y abría la carta. Kenshin no quería saber de qué se trataba, así que se distrajo con el perfume de jazmín que le pertenecía a su esposa. Empezó a besar el cabello de Kaoru.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Kenshin con voz ronca, esperando distraer a su esposa de esa carta.

"Yosuke-san dice que Sakura e Inoe vendrán a visitarnos la próxima semana, si está bien para nosotros. Y la boda de Kato-san será el próximo mes."

Kenshin detuvo sus besos y Kaoru tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa.

Kenshin nunca olvidaría la franqueza de Hideo, pero tampoco podía culparlo por tener sentimientos románticos hacia su esposa en ese entonces. Hideo asistió a la boda de ambos y les deseó felicidad, pero Kenshin también pudo sentir su decepción. Era bueno que el joven finalmente se casara.

"Eso es bueno para él," dijo Kenshin de manera rotunda, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kaoru.

"¿Todavía estás celoso de Kato-san? ¿Hasta ahora?" le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin con un toque de diversión en su tono de voz.

"Kato-san y yo tuvimos una conversación breve cuando llegué al dojo de Fujiya-san. No dijo que le gustabas, pero estaba molesto porque yo no hacía nada cuando tus sentimientos por mí eran muy claros." Resopló Kenshin como niño irritado. "Incluso ahora que eres mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, algunos hombres te miran con admiración. Como si no supieran que ya me perteneces."

"Oh, anata…" Kaoru se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Acarició su rostro y su mejilla cicatrizada. "¿Es esta carta la razón por la que estuviste malhumorado toda la tarde?"

Kenshin asintió con culpa. "Me preocupaba que Fujiya-san te pidiera ir allí de nuevo." Especialmente cuando su esposa casi perdió la vida en ese lugar.

Kaoru rió por lo bajo. "Anata, a veces piensas mucho. Incluso si lo hiciera, enviaría a Yahiko para ayudar. Ya es lo suficientemente maduro." Pellizcó la nariz de Kenshin. "Y olvídate de los celos. Sabes que te pertenecí desde siempre."

Kenshin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, extasiado de poder tener a Kaoru para él después de un largo día. "Bien. Ahora déjame que te muestre cómo nos pertenecemos, koishii."

Kaoru rió de manera infantil antes de que Kenshin capturara sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso. La carta quedó olvidada y sus yukatas despojadas, sus manos tocaban con entusiasmo el cuerpo del otro, y las sombras en la pared de su habitación iluminaban su conexión íntima.

Se movieron juntos hasta llegar a su liberación y cayeron rendidos, con Kenshin encima de Kaoru, sus piernas aún entrelazadas, los cuerpos aún presionándose el uno contra el otro, saciados y felices.

Kenshin levantó su cuerpo levemente y sonrió con ternura a Kaoru. "Aishiteru, koishii."

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo. "Aishiteru, anata."

Kenshin besó la frente y los labios de Kaoru antes de acostarse otra vez sobre ella. Restregó el rostro contra su cuello. Su respiración se tornó suave, probablemente ya estaba dormido.

Kaoru acariciaba el cabello de Kenshin. Ahora estaba corto, su marido había decidido cortárselo poco después del nacimiento de su hijo. A veces extrañaba su cabello largo, pero entendía por qué Kenshin quería que fuera diferente al de antes. Era una señal para dejar atrás el pasado y abrazar su futuro.

Kaoru sonrió contenta y cerró los ojos.

Kaoru entendía la preocupación de su marido sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a Yokohama, aunque nada serio había sucedido en el Dojo Fujiya después del último ataque de Kobayashi. Kenshin siempre había sido sobreprotector con ella. Sin embargo, Kaoru nunca se preocupaba, ya que Misao le dijo que aún vigilaba el dojo por ella. Kaoru sabía que Yosuke-san siempre contaría con protección del Oniwabanshuu.

Ese año sería el primero en que irían a Kioto para el festival de Obon desde que tuvieron a Kenji. Kaoru nunca le contó a Kenshin sobre el sueño que había tenido mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No porque no quisiera contárselo, sino porque lo consideraba una 'charla de chicas' entre ella y Tomoe-san. Y entendió lo que quería decir con eso de tener un largo viaje con Kenshin.

Si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Yokohama, no sentiría la felicidad de ser la esposa de Kenshin y la madre de su hijo. Agradecía a Kami-sama por todo, por darle a Kenshin el valor para seguirla, más que nada para convencerla de volver a casa junto a él y casarse.

Kaoru suspiró cuando sintió que Kenshin se aferraba más a su cintura y acurrucaba su nariz en su cuello más profundamente.

Allí era donde ella pertenecía.

-Owari-

* * *

Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo a la traducción y me alegra que en general la historia haya gustado.

Obviamente mi gratitud hacia amoet por la buena disposición y sobre todo la buena onda.

Y bueno, mientras sigo en busca de licencias voy a ir terminando las traducciones que también vengo haciendo. Pásense por ahí, no les cuesta nada XD.

Espero poder traerles muy pronto nuevas historias. Depende mucho de si me dan bola los autores o si siguen o no activos en el sitio. Es bastante decepcionante cuando pido permiso por una historia que particularmente me gustó mucho y ni señales, pero bueno, está la esperanza de que algún día revisen sus mensajes XD. Si no, paciencia.

Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
